Gods and Monsters
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: [AU] Luego del día más extraño de su vida y una pesadilla sinsentido, Kagura despierta en un hospital con heridas en las muñecas, sin recordar en lo absoluto el acontecimiento que la lleva directo a un lugar lleno de delirios, misterios y gobernado por un desquiciado Rey.
1. Parásitos de Pandora

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está escrita con el único fin de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

**Nota: **fanfic inspirado en la canción "_Gods and Monsters_" de Lana del Rey, y en la película "_Inocencia Interrumpida_".

**Advertencias:** este fanfic contiene incesto, muerte de personajes, lemmon, necrofilia, lenguaje vulgar, violencia física y psicológica, toca el tema del suicidio y trastornos mentales. Así que ya saben qué esperar más adelante.

* * *

><p>"<em>In a land of gods and monsters,<em>_  
><em>_I was an angel__  
><em>_Living in the garden of evil"_

**Gods and monsters**

**Lana del Rey**

* * *

><p><strong>Parásitos de Pandora<strong>

¿Que si recuerdo algo? Qué pregunta tan estúpida. Cuando digo que no lo hice, es porque _no_ lo hice. ¿Cómo esperas que diga que sí lo hice cuando ni siquiera me acuerdo de ello? La historia es muy vaga, sólo recuerdo lo que pasó antes de eso, justo ese día. Luego, _nada_. Me parece idiota que me lo preguntes, pero allá tú. Tampoco es una historia muy divertida, pero imagino que la curiosidad te mata; siempre he pensado que todos ustedes son unos chismosos que sólo quieren saber lo que pasa en la vida de los demás. Y de eso viven, como parásitos de Pandora.

Pero da igual, por eso estoy aquí, ¿no? De todas formas todo esto me da mala espina, y te diré por qué.

No voy a negar que me sorprendió mucho el momento en el cual, finalmente, convencí a mis padres de enviarme a Inglaterra de intercambio por un año entero a estudiar inglés. Recompensar mi intolerable rebeldía con buenas notas era la forma en la cual yo había aprendido a moverme con respecto a mis padres, y al final no lo pasé tan lindo como yo esperaba. Encima de todo me fui con la idea de que, en cierta forma, mis padres querían deshacerse de mí por un año completo, descansar de los corajes que siempre les hago pegar y qué mejor que cumpliendo mi capricho. Pero eso no importaba, ni mucho menos me importó en su momento; yo también descansé de mi jodida familia.

Una vez estando en Inglaterra me topé con la sorpresa de que odiaba el inglés y que sólo lo aprendí por puro compromiso. Entonces preferí perfeccionar mi francés, que ya es bastante bueno, y de una vez aprender ruso. El coreano lo sé hablar un poco y sólo gracias a los tontos doramas que pasan todo el día en la televisión. Odio esas tramas clichés románticas, idílicas e irreales, pero me sirven mucho para aprender otro idioma. No sé por qué, pero como puedes ver, tengo cierto gusto por los idiomas. ¿No has pensado que, si viajas al extranjero y necesitas ir al baño, lo mejor es que sepas un poco el idioma del país? Pues ese es más o menos mi tema, pero no exactamente para el baño; más bien, para huir y esconderme.

Pero eso no es lo importante, sino un recuerdo aparentemente sin importancia que viví en Inglaterra. Ahora también lo recuerdo; hace tiempo que no pensaba en él. Puedo recordar al hijo de la familia con la que viví, un muchacho larguirucho y delgadísimo, de cabello castaño, cinéfilo; mejor dicho, era fanático del cine extranjero y la literatura poco usual, vamos, "no comercial". Era un poco pretencioso pero me caía bien.

Si mal no recuerdo allá los llaman _hipsters_ o algo por el estilo, aunque a mi parecer no encajaba en ninguna definición. Era un chico amable y reservado, eso fue un alivio para mí; es el hermano que nunca tuve… no, que _debí _tener. Gustaba de leer escritores de otros países y traducir lo que pudiera o buscar a alguien que lo ayudara, aunque el idioma no tuviera nada que ver. Él hablaba algo de latín, inglés como su lengua natural, francés, algo de ruso y español. Él me ayudó con el francés y empecé con el ruso, y yo, a cambio, le enseñé algo de japonés. Pero, o yo soy muy mala maestra, o el ruso es un idioma mucho más fácil que el japonés. Con el japonés no logramos nada.

Fuera como fuera, el chico logró traducir algo de uno de sus libros en español al inglés. No confié para nada en la traducción, ya que él no era ningún profesional y había pasado de un idioma a otro, además el español no era su fuerte, pero recordaba más o menos lo que decía aquel breve cuento.

El escritor, que no recuerdo cómo se llamaba, hablaba de manera demente, aunque acertadamente, sobre locos y el cosmos, todo en un juego de palabras donde cada una debían tener la vocal "O" por lo menos una vez. Sinceramente no lo entendí muy bien, ni en inglés ni en japonés; la traducción hacía que el texto perdiera todo el chiste y el esfuerzo del mismo escritor para hacerse esa maraña de palabras retacadas de "O". Era de esos libros que se necesitan, a fuerzas, leer en su idioma original, pero sí recuerdo otro de los cuentos de aquel escritor (que por más que intento recordar su nombre, no puedo). En otro de sus textos hablaba sobre una especie de memoria, afirmando ser un reportero que se las había arreglado, con ayuda de su esposa, para hacerse pasar por un auténtico loco y entrar a una clínica mental con el fin de hacer un reportaje de cómo eran esos lugares, en el centro mismo, desde la vista de quienes eran atendidos ahí, sin folletos soñados ni mentiras maquilladas, sino en su más cruda realidad.

Es un tema interesante, a decir verdad; el escrito parece tener un tema con los manicomios. Y espero que te incomode el que te lo diga.

Como es de suponerse, no lo pasó muy bien. Era obvio que todos le iban a parecer una bola de lunáticos, sobre todo a la hora de comer, porque él contaba que cuando los doctores y enfermeras pasaban a hacer la inspección matutina por la cafetería, todos comenzaban a reír como desquiciados en una vulgar muestra de que se encontraban felices y mejorando cada día más ayudados por la medicación y la terapia. Uno de ellos le dijo que era un imbécil cuando se negó a reírse porque no tenía nada por lo cual soltar la carcajada. A eso le siguió una terapia de electrochoques cuando los doctores pensaron que en realidad estaba loco mientras él afirmaba, una y otra vez rehuyendo las corrientes eléctricas que lo estremecían y lo idiotizaban, que no era así.

El cuento de siempre: resultaba ser mentira o verdad dependiendo de qué se quisiera escuchar y dependiendo de quién lo dijera y quién lo escuchara. Se sabe y se dice que sólo los niños, los borrachos y locos dicen la verdad, pero en la vida real y en los manicomios hay que estar loco para creerle a un loco, ¿no? No se puede porque, precisamente, están desquiciados y su juicio no sirve. ¿No es así?

El escritor en su memoria afirmaba que aquella terapia de electrochoque no le había provocado demasiado daño, excepto una especie de laguna mental constante y específica: afirmaba ya no poder recordar ningún jueves de su vida. Decía que era como tener un vacío a pedazos en el rompecabezas de su pasado y que no podía estar seguro si en alguno de esos jueves había vivido alguna experiencia eufórica, algún paseo de la infancia con su padre o haberse echado un genial polvo de una noche. Simplemente había olvidado todos sus jueves vividos. Simplemente esos días se habían perdido para siempre, dejando atrás una bruma impenetrable. Sólo dejo jueves blancos.

Así me sentía yo en ese momento, como nadando en una especie de laguna mental sin darme cuenta que me estaba ahogando. Había algo que no alcanzaba a ver más allá del horizonte de mi vida, pero no por una terapia de electrochoque, un evento traumático o una gran mentira que se había salido de mis manos. Era el sol el que no me permitía ver nada.

Me recordaba caminando por una vereda vacía, en un pueblo no muy lejos de Tokio y al que había ido de vacaciones muchas veces, pero no podía recordar cuál era a pesar de que había ido con anterioridad, por lo menos cada dos o tres años. Creo que ya ni me importaba; es como cuando cumples años y tienen que pasar algunos meses para poder decir tu nueva edad cuando te preguntan sin balbucear antes como tonto. Sólo sabía que en ese lugar mis padres tenían una casa de verano enorme y que casi todos los años iban de vacaciones allá, ya fuera en verano o en invierno. Ese verano había ido de nuevo luego de que pasara un año desde que regresé de Inglaterra.

Sinceramente nunca me han gustado esas malditas vacaciones familiares. En el contexto de la mía suena como a una mala broma, pero creo que soy la única a la que le molesta.

¿Para qué había salido? De pronto lo recordé. Mis padres no estaban, habían ido a comer o algo así, o a una obra de teatro o festival, realmente no me importó, sólo me alegró el hecho de que se desaparecieran un rato aunque eso significara dejarme con mi hermano mayor, Naraku.

Esa tarde había salido a comprar cigarrillos a una tienda a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa. El muchacho que atendía ya me conocía y me vendía los cigarros aún sabiendo que era menor de edad, y en esa ocasión no perdió oportunidad para decirme que le pagara su silencio y corrupción invitándome un trago y sacándome a bailar. Mis padres no me permitían fumar, ni siquiera a Naraku a pesar de que él era ya era mayor de edad. Tenía que hacerlo a escondidas, y yo sólo podía llegar a sentir algo cercano al aprecio por mi hermano cuando este me daba algún cigarro o se las arreglaba para fumar a escondidas y me invitaba; eso sí, siempre me decía que si nos descubrían me echaría la culpa a mí. Lo malo era cuando gustaba de jugarme bromas echándome la mitad del bote de perfume encima porque, según él, yo apestaba a humo. Eso me hacía estornudar sin control. Cuánto se reía en esos momentos el muy imbécil.

Se sentía bien estar sola. Incluso pensé en escaparme un rato de Naraku e irme caminando por la ciudad, hasta tomarle la palabra al chico de la tienda, pero el día era especialmente caluroso aunque soplaba una brisa refrescante. Me recordaba caminando por la vereda, con la cajetilla en una mano y tapando los rayos del sol frente a mi cara con la otra. Estaba atardeciendo, pero el sol seguía posado apenas encima de las montañas y no había una sola nube que pudiera esconderlo. Los rayos me daban directo, demasiado amarillos y terriblemente luminosos, y tenía que entrecerrar los ojos mientras el paisaje delante de mí parecía tan borroso y descolorido como si estuviera a punto de romper en llanto.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de la casa y crucé la sala, Naraku vio la cajetilla en mis manos y trató de quitármelos argumentando, muy convenientemente, que era malo para mi salud. Yo corrí hasta el patio apenas lo escuché hablar. Era muy amplio, cercado por muros y, si te quedabas en el centro, parecía un bosque porque el follaje era salvaje y desorganizado y las enredaderas cubrían casi en su totalidad los espacios del muro. Estas se escondían más gracias a los árboles que había por doquier, alimentados siempre por las continuas lluvias incluso si pasaban meses sin atención. Era un buen lugar para esconderme, así que corrí hacia uno de los árboles más altos, de ramas gruesas y fuertes, y trepé en él lo más que pude hasta alcanzar uno de ellos, lo suficientemente lejos de mi hermano, a menos que a este se le ocurriera subir también; pero siempre cabía la posibilidad de que pudiera patearlo y tirarlo del árbol, a ver si tenía suerte y se moría.

Apenas me estaba sentado en el tronco, como un gato huyendo de un perro, cuando Naraku llegó y me miró desde abajo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, esa que siempre le gusta hacer cuando sabe que tiene la ventaja.

—¿Ya pensaste cómo vas a bajar? —Miré hacia un lado y luego otro. Tuve ganas de levantar una pierna y golpearlo en la cara para que quitara esa horrible sonrisa, pero no me iba a atrever, por eso él estaba como si nada ahí, debajo de mí, lo suficientemente cerca como para jalarme del tobillo si así quería.

Yo respondí con la misma socarronería que me mandaba mi hermano con su gesto. Abrí la cajetilla de cigarros y saqué un encendedor que escondía en la pequeña bolsa que colgaba de mi hombro. Me llevé el cigarro a la boca y lo prendí. Luego aspiré y exhalé con gesto de placer, dejando que el humo grisáceo saliera lento de mi boca entreabierta. Por unos segundos me sentí como dentro de una de esas películas viejas en blanco y negro tentando a un enemigo para luego darle el golpe de gracia. Lástima que sólo fuera en mi imaginación, porque mi hermano nunca me ha considerado una peligrosa _femme fatale_, sino una niñita tonta a la cual puede manipular a su antojo, pero te puedo decir que eso también está sólo en su retorcida imaginación.

—No me importa —recordaba haber contestado—. ¿Se te antoja? —Extendí el cigarrillo hacia abajo, pero no lo suficiente como para que él pudiese alcanzarlo.

El sol seguía igual de brillante y se filtraba por los espacios entre las hojas del árbol, creando un amplio patrón de sombras y luces pequeñas que se movían como poseídas. Poseídas, en realidad, por la brisa. Fue el mismo viento el que me levantó un poco el vestido. Yo odiaba ese vestido; me lo había regalado mi madre. Era blanco con un patrón de delicadas flores rosa pálido y guinda en toda su superficie, de tirantes, con poco escote pero muy corto, sin embargo me gustaba para ese clima caluroso porque la tela era delgada y muy fresca y, por lo mismo, vaporosa y fácil de levantarse. Todo lo que me ha dado mi madre ha sido una porquería, sobre todo ese vestido.

Cuando la brisa jugó con la tela, la falda se me levantó casi hasta la cintura y dejó ver el pequeño triángulo que formaba mi ropa interior con mis dos muslos juntos, y el resto, que se extendía hacia mi cadera.

—Qué buena vista —se burló Naraku, a punto de carcajearse. Yo me puse sumamente nerviosa. El calor de mi cuerpo me hizo saber que los colores se me habían subido hasta al rostro y cuando traté de poner la estúpida falda en su lugar, sentí como Naraku rodeaba mi tobillo con la mano, como si quisiera jalarme para que cayera, y luego elevó su mano por mi pantorilla, muy lentamente, esta vez sólo tocando con las yemas de sus dedos, como si jugara con la idea de rasguñarme.

En ese momento yo sentí algo… como una especie de golpe punzante en medio del pecho que provocó que el cigarro se me cayera de la mano y terminara estrellándose contra mi muslo desnudo. El instantáneo dolor de la quemadura sobre mi piel me obligó a pegar un pequeño grito y estremecerme. Sacudí violentamente mi brazo para quitarme de encima el cigarrillo por el cual tanto luché y que ahora me lastimaba. El movimiento provocó que perdiera el equilibrio y me fui para adelante, casi lista para recibir el golpe. Cuando caí de la rama Naraku aún tenía su mano sobre mi pantorrilla y alcanzó a reaccionar rápido para detenerme.

Yo caí sobre él, pero Naraku no se fue de espaldas patéticamente. Se mantuvo de pie, cargándome, poniendo sus manos en mi cintura. Por puro instinto yo me había agarrado de sus hombros y sentí que mis pies colgaban en el aire. Asimismo, la brisa que acarició mis muslos me indicó que con el movimiento y el roce se me había alzado la falda casi por completo.

Quedé unos instantes sin poder reaccionar, los suficientes para darme cuenta de que en realidad no había chocado contra el piso y que, por otro lado, Naraku me estaba cargando.

—¿Lo hiciste a propósito? —me preguntó él con una sonrisa perversa en los labios, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Yo me quedé paralizada y aún sonrojada—. Deberías conseguirte un novio.

En ese momento, cuando capté el tono de la broma, comencé a forcejear contra él para que me soltara. Cuando apenas toqué el suelo rápidamente me acomodé la falda, aunque aún así pude notar que Naraku ya había visto en su totalidad mi ropa interior, sin emitir gesto alguno más que su sonrisa burlona y descarada. Incluso miraba como si eso no fuera nada.

Maldito degenerado, pero tampoco me sorprendía. No era la primera vez que me había visto medio desnuda. O al menos eso creo. Aunque en ocasiones _no quiero_ creerlo.

—Estúpido —le espeté alejándome de él y yendo por el cigarrillo aún encendido. Había quedado sobre el suelo y no muy lejos de ahí.

—Te digo que esas cosas matan. —Volteé a verlo mientras llevaba el cigarro a mi boca sin importarme que pudiese tener tierra o algún germen—. Ya ves, hace poco casi te caes del árbol. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera estado yo aquí para salvarte?

—Vete al diablo —le contesté cuando pasé junto a él, con ganas de apagarle el tan discutido cigarro en uno de sus rojizos y crueles ojos—. Voy a salir.

—¿Otra vez?

Me detuve unos instantes y lo miré por encima del hombro.

—Salgo cuando yo quiero —mascullé con la misma arrogancia que había aprendido de él desde que tengo uso de memoria—. Y hazme el favor de no ser un chismoso y decirle a mis padres.

Luego ya no recordaba mucho. Sí podía recordar que me había quedado usando el vestido que tanto odiaba y que así me había ido al único antro que había en ese pequeño pueblo. Yo me estaba divirtiendo horrores y con varias copas encima, bailando con quién sabe quién, un completo desconocido, aunque creo que se trataba del muchacho de la tienda que me vendía los cigarrillos. Ahora que lo pienso bien, sí, era él.

Después de eso las cosas se vuelven confusas y caóticas porque ya estaba tomada. Vi a dos chicos peleando a golpes fuera del antro y también que yo traté de subir al auto de alguien, creo que al del chico de la tienda. Recuerdo a alguien jalándome bruscamente del brazo hasta sacarme de ahí. El repentino chispazo del recuerdo ahora me hace ver la larga cabellera de mi hermano frente a mí mientras me jalonea del brazo hasta el auto. Él evitó que me fuera con ese tipo, disque para evitar que me violara. Qué buena broma.

Yo estaba histérica gritándole a mi hermano, supongo que por haberme sacado de la fiesta. Y de pronto estábamos de nuevo en casa, en el sofá de la sala, casi a oscuras. Nadie se había tomado la molestia de encender la luz y yo me recordaba… _excitada_. Muy excitada. Tenía la impresión de estar con aquel chico con el cual había bailado, pero eso no tenía lógica. Luego pensé que tal vez estaba sola, desinhibida por el alcohol. Cuando abrí los ojos del ensueño de la excitación pude ver que no estaba sola ni con un desconocido. Estaba con Naraku, con mi hermano, y no podía recordar lo que estaba haciendo pero, lo que fuera que estuviera haciéndome, me tenía en un estado eufórico, y creo recordar que yo rogaba por más en silencio, para mis adentros porque apenas podía hablar.

La idea me causó escalofríos y unas tremendas náuseas. Aún ahora me da asco. Era una idea demasiado morbosa y enfermiza, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso. Estaba alguien prendiendo la luz y la figura de mis padres en la sala, mirando. Después siguieron reclamos, unos gritos. Gritos muy fuertes. Era yo quien gritaba contra mis padres y ellos devolviéndome los gritos y reclamos. Creo recordar que le decían algo a Naraku, pero esa era la voz de mi padre, autoritaria y furiosa. Mi madre no hacía nada, era yo quien peleaba con ella.

¿Qué habíamos estado haciendo como para que estuviéramos discutiendo de esa manera tan violenta? No me puse a pensarlo. Recuerdo haber gritado una cosa más para luego ir corriendo a mi habitación. Después en mi memoria todo se vuelve más oscuro, más pesado, más sofocante, vago y lejano.

No sé si quiero recordar realmente, si me niego a hacerlo, pero por ahora no puedo, no quiero pensarlo ni descifrar lo que sucedió esa noche. Las imágenes escapan de mi mente como si les tuviera asco.

Sólo puedo recordar unos pocos elementos de lo último: _agua_. Mucha agua rodeándome, una punzada fuerte de dolor recorriendo todo mi cuerpo y sacándome unos gemidos débiles y cansados, como si fueran por pura inercia. Luego sangre tiñendo de rojo toda el agua hasta marearme.

Y eso es todo lo que puedo decir de ese día.

* * *

><p>Le costó un trabajo titánico abrir los ojos, pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Se obligó a abrirlos casi por completo, pero su vista estaba nublada como si aún siguiera borracha. Lo primero con lo que se topó fue con un blanco intenso rodeándola, unas luces blancas y demasiado intensas para su gusto y que no eran parte de su habitación y, finalmente, la molesta luz entrando por la ventana.<p>

¿Ya era de día? Se preguntó tratando de incorporarse un poco, pero cuando apoyó las manos sobre la cama sintió un punzante dolor recorriendo sus brazos con un calambrazo violento.

Su gemido adolorido llamó la atención del joven que miraba aburrido la pantalla de su celular y, cuando llevó la vista hacia Kagura, se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia ella despreocupadamente.

—Ya despertaste. —No había pizca alguna de simpatía ante el hecho de ver a su hermana en una camilla de hospital.

Kagura casi da un salto hacia atrás cuando vio el rostro de su hermano y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la imagen de su sueño, de él en el sofá, sobre ella haciéndole quién sabe qué cosas. Porque eso había tenido que ser: _un sueño_. Un mal sueño, una pesadilla y el sueño húmedo más bizarro y asqueroso que había tenido en sus escasos dieciocho años de vida.

Tuvo que desviar la vista de inmediato, perseguida por aquella imagen de su pesadilla. Cuando recuperó un poco la consciencia luego de escasos segundos se percató de que estaba en una habitación de hospital, sobre una camilla, y que había una intravenosa conectada a su brazo izquierdo. De ella colgaba una bolsa de sangre. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente es que se había intoxicado por haber tomado tanto, o que quizás el alcohol que había consumido estaba adulterado y algo le había causado una sobredosis o semejante, aunque eso no explicaba que estuvieran haciéndole una transfusión de sangre. ¿Acaso se había lastimado? Encima de todo le dolían la cabeza y las manos, y estaba agotada como pocas veces en su vida.

—¿Qué diablos hago aquí? ¿Por qué mierda estoy en un hospital? —espetó súbitamente enojada, pero Naraku pudo notar que su furia venía alimentada por la confusión. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose si acaso no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

—Intentaste suicidarte.

La respuesta a secas de su hermano provocó que Kagura abriera los ojos como platos y entreabriera la boca, como si escuchara que se trataba del intento de suicidio de alguien más y no como si se refirieran a ella. Era como si le contaran una broma de mal gusto, porque claro, debía ser una de esas jodederas que le gastaba su hermano. Ni siquiera recordaba haber intentado lastimarse, de haber hecho eso lo recordaría, no era cualquier cosa, ¡no era una demente suicida!

—Te cortaste las venas en la bañera —agregó él ante el silencio de su hermana, bajando la vista hacia una de sus muñecas. La joven también lo hizo. Se quedó anonadada, desesperada por una respuesta, cuando levantó su brazo derecho y, efectivamente, su muñeca estaba rodeada por un grueso vendaje blanco al igual que el del otro brazo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué yo me…? ¿De qué mierda hablas? —murmuró, casi acongojada. La imagen de verse vendada la dejó confundida y comenzó a respirar algo agitada, demasiado impactada como para asimilar que había hecho algo así, que ella misma se había atrevido a lastimarse al punto de estar al borde de la muerte y despertar en un hospital apenas recordando sueños bizarros e imágenes confusas que vibraban por escasos instantes en su mente, con una intensidad demasiado grande como para asimilarlas todas y descifrarlas.

El resultado no era más que un rompecabezas sin lógica, con demasiadas piezas perdidas y una imagen tan mutilada como seguro lo estaban sus muñecas.

—No es posible… ¿dónde están mis padres? ¡Quiero verlos, esto es un error! —farfulló bajando el brazo, negándose a ver la herida vendada—. ¡Quiero irme de aquí! ¡Yo no intenté suicidarme! No recuerdo haberlo hecho, n-no es posible.

Naraku la miró fijamente, casi como si la reprendiera. Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos y luego torció la boca mientras guardaba su celular de mala gana, ignorando el hecho de que Kagura medio se retorcía entre las sábanas, mirando hacia todos lados como buscando una milagrosa salida.

—¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Yo te encontré en la bañera. Deberías darme las gracias. Según los doctores un poco más y no estarías aquí para negar que lo hiciste.

—¡No! ¡No lo hice! ¡Quiero irme de aquí! —insistió, ahora desesperada. Quiso levantarse pero enseguida un mareo la detuvo, sin contar la pulsera que ataba su antebrazo a la camilla para no lastimarse por la intravenosa en caso de moverse mientras dormía.

—Sí lo hiciste.

—¡Que no, maldita sea, no lo hice!

—Deja de actuar como una chiquilla y acéptalo de una vez —exclamó su hermano mayor con más rudeza de la necesaria. Luego tomó un poco de aire, fingiendo una hipócrita simpatía que no se molestó en esconder—. Tienes un problema.

La afirmación de Naraku la dejó fuera de juego. No iba a negar que muchas veces pensó en el suicidio; vamos, que ni siquiera era la primera ni la última adolescente que lo hacía, pero nunca tuvo las agallas para hacerlo. Como todo ser humano, se aferraba con uñas y dientes a la vida, aunque sintiera que su vida, por más lujosa y cómoda que fuera, era miserable, sofocante y monótona. Aún se sentía con esperanzas.

Bajó la mirada, demasiado impactada para aceptarlo. Se negaba a creerlo aunque Naraku la hostigara tachándola de malcriada. Y sí, tenía problemas, ¿pero tan grandes como para hacer semejante cosa sin siquiera recordarlo? La imagen de su sueño la atacó de nuevo y sintió un escalofrío recorrerla cuando recordó a su hermano y ella en el sofá, a sus padres llegando, gritando y reclamando con palabras que no alcanzaba a entender, y luego ella corriendo lejos de ahí como si la persiguieran, corriendo de la misma forma en que corrió cuando Naraku la persiguió al verla llegar con los cigarros, y después aparecía ante ella la imagen del agua rodeándola, el dolor punzante y la sangre.

Nada de eso tenía sentido.

—Pero… tienes que creerme… —gimió en voz muy baja, sin mirar a su hermano. Sólo hasta después de unos segundos se atrevió a hablar—. ¿Por… por qué lo hice?

En ese momento a Naraku le pareció una pequeña niña perdida entre una multitud desconocida que preguntaba dónde estaba su casa y que, cuando se ofrecían a llevarla de vuelta, se negaba a regresar, argumentando que no quería volver o dando una dirección falsa.

—Si tú no lo sabes, menos yo, _hermanita _—respondió él con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros—. Siempre supe que estabas loca, pero no pensé que tanto. ¿Acaso hiciste alguna estupidez, además de la obvia?

Kagura frunció el ceño, comenzando a molestarse por las palabras de su hermano, pero en ese momento no estaba en ventaja sobre nadie. Negó con la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible, sintiendo muy en el fondo de su corazón que, por una vez en su perra vida, deseaba escuchar algo más salir de la repulsiva boca del chico que sólo sabía escupir veneno cual serpiente lista para matar. O, por lo menos, oírle decir algo más aparte de que estaba loca.

—En ese caso creo que sólo puedo pensar que fue por la pelea —contestó finalmente Naraku. Ella lo miró casi espantada y se preguntó si aquella pesadilla había sido real. Y si había sido real, esta vez tendría éxito en aquel supuesto intento de suicidio cuando lo intentara nuevamente, esta vez consciente y con la pistola de su padre apuntando directamente a su corazón.

—¿Cuál pelea? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué hice? —preguntó agitada, con un dejo de desesperación en la mirada que no fue capaz de esconder. Naraku echó la cabeza un poco hacia atrás, como confundido por el comportamiento tan efusivo de su hermana.

—¿Tampoco recuerdas eso? Te fuiste de antro —contestó—. Tuve que ir a buscarte porque mis padres avisaron que ya venían de regreso. Te encontré bailando con el tipo ese de la tienda y a punto de irte con él. Estabas borracha y te arrastré hasta la casa a pesar de que venías haciendo un berrinche terrible.

En este punto de la historia la fidelidad con la cual Naraku contaba las cosas hizo desear a Kagura nunca haber preguntado. Incluso fue capaz de mirarlo mejor, hipnotizada por el relato y sin despegar los ojos de él tratando de encontrar algún rastro de mentira en su mirada y, cuando lo hizo, pudo notar que en el pómulo de su hermano se mostraba, como una especie de evidencia marcada en la misma carne burlándose de ella, el moretón que un golpe le había dejado cuando evitó que su hermana se largara, borracha, con un desconocido. Supo entonces que los dos chicos que había visto pelear afuera del antro eran él y el muchacho de la tienda.

—Sabía muy bien que me iban a joder si se enteraban que te dejé salir, por eso fui por ti. Encima de todo me reclamaste, pero cuando regresamos ellos ya estaban en la casa y se fueron contra los dos. Te vieron borracha, discutieron como locos y tú corriste dramáticamente a tu habitación. —Hizo una pequeña pausa, como burlándose de la última frase. Kagura estaba helada por el cambio abrupto de hechos que escuchaba de boca de su hermano. El punto de la historia que más náuseas le daba dio un giro que no se esperaba y que comenzó a hacerla dudar verdaderamente de lo que había hecho o no el día anterior—. Cuando pasó un rato y no salías fui a buscarte; entonces te encontré en la bañera llena de sangre.

—¿Eso pasó? ¿Seguro? Pero tú… —Kagura ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de digerir toda la información de la historia que acababa de escuchar. Casi se abalanzó hacia él. Este la miró como si no supiera de qué hablaba y pareció tener ganas de salir corriendo de ahí.

Sólo eso le faltaba, pensó Naraku, lidiar con las crisis de una adolescente. Él ya había pasado por esa edad y, sinceramente, no tenía intenciones de regresar a vivirlas, mucho menos a través de la insoportable de su hermana.

—Claro que estoy seguro. Yo no estaba borracho como tú. Supongo que se te hizo fácil cortarte las venas para llamar la atención, como la buena reina del drama que eres.

—¡Cállate! ¡Deja de decir eso, idiota! —exclamó al instante, terriblemente ofendida, más Naraku siguió hablando sin darle importancia, ignorándola hasta un punto que, considerando la situación, rayaba en la crueldad pura.

—Pero mis padres creen que realmente estás mal. No pueden creer que intentaras quitarte la vida por una simple discusión. Y, a decir verdad, eso es caer bien bajo, _hermanita._

—¡Que no lo hice, tienen que creerme!

—¿Entonces? —La breve argumentación de Naraku la dejó muda y comenzó a dudar de absolutamente todo. ¿Qué responder, con un carajo, a eso, a una simple palabra? No sabía en qué creer, ni siquiera recordaba lo que había hecho y lo que no. Su hermano mayor solía mentir, y muy bien. Era un maestro de la manipulación, ¿pero realmente sería tan desalmado como para mentir sobre ella, con _ese_ tema? No lo creía tan malvado y retorcido, ¿o sí?

Solía asustarla y sacarla de juego haciéndole comentarios sucios, en ocasiones viéndola de forma descarada, como si por momentos no la viera como su hermana, pero nunca le había hecho nada; sólo parecía jugar, querer asustarla como hacía con todo el mundo. Kagura no podía ni quería sentirse especial con respecto a él; Naraku trataba con el mismo descaro a todo el mundo, ella no era ninguna excepción.

Era mucho mejor así, por extraño que sonara: prefería que la viera como un juguete al cual podía molestar a su antojo que cómo su única hermana, siendo su relación muy distante de una típica donde el hermano mayor protegía a la menor. Pero así estaba bien, pensaba a menudo, hacía las cosas más fáciles cuando se hablaban con esa crudeza que ya era rutinaria en su pésima relación.

La única ventaja de tener un hermano así de cabrón era poder tratarlo con el desprecio que merecía. Pero, por obra y maldición de las ironías de la vida, ahora sólo parecía tener a ese cabrón para que diera alguna luz a todas las dudas que destruían su cabeza.

Sintió unas súbitas ganas de echarse a llorar, pero no lo hizo. Se recordó que en su vida no había nadie que se molestara en ofrecerle un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas. No existía nadie para darle su hombro y echarse a llorar o siquiera darle una palabra de aliento. El chico que tenía delante y que como su hermano mayor, se suponía debía hacer todas esas cosas, no quería darle nada de eso y ella, desde hace ya mucho tiempo atrás, dejó de esperarlo. Suicida o no debía lidiar con eso sola. No esperaba nada bueno de él ni de sus padres ante ese acontecimiento que la confundía como jamás lo había estado.

Como pudo se deshizo del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y aspiró aire profundamente, tragándose las lágrimas como tan bien sabía hacerlo. Lo tenía tan bien perfeccionado que ni parecía tener ganas de llorar; aquello no era más que un reflejo primitivo e infantil de algo que apenas y añoraba. No podía creer que intentara suicidarse. Aún más, no podía creer que aquello le había resultado tan traumático que ni siquiera recordara el haberlo hecho.

¿Acaso había dolido tanto?

Tal vez estaba desesperada, destrozada y quebrada por dentro con tal intensidad que el dolor físico había quedado relegado a un suspiro acuoso, al deleite de observar la sangre escaparse de sus venas como el arrastre perfecto hacia la muerte. Y, de ser así, no lo había conseguido.

¿Realmente había querido irse? Ahora había sido traída de vuelta, con sendos vendajes en sus muñecas que relataban futuras cicatrices ahora hechas por nada. Quedarían como florituras toscas para siempre en su piel de porcelana.

Y sin poder recordar si lo había hecho o no, admirando por unos dolorosos instantes sus muñecas vendadas, se preguntó si valía más estar muerta que viva. ¿Lo valdrían las cicatrices, el historial médico, el futuro infierno con sus padres? Por unos instantes maldijo a su hermano por haberla "salvado".

—A ellos no les importa si lo aceptas o no. Están seguros de que lo hiciste. —En ese momento Naraku se inclinó hacia la camilla y tomó el rostro de Kagura entre sus manos, obligándola a verlo. Cuando tuvo su rostro muy cerca, con ella demasiado anonadada como para detenerlo, completamente colapsada en la incertidumbre y la confusión, él aprovechó para seguir—. Te esperan tiempos feos, muy feos, hermanita.

Una sonrisa quiso aparecer en sus labios, pero Naraku se obligó a mantenerse serio, aunque para sus adentros disfrutó de ver cómo el femenino rostro se deformaba en una mueca desvalida y aterrorizada por una afirmación tan vaga como contundente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mis padres piensan enviarte a una clínica mental para que te ayuden con todo este asunto del suicidio.

—¡¿Qué?! —Kagura finalmente reaccionó y forcejeó contra su hermano, obligándolo a soltarla.

—¿Qué no oíste? Que estás loca, hermanita. Te vas al loquero apenas puedas ponerte de pie.

—¡Cállate! —Hizo ademán de querer quitarse la intravenosa, pero Naraku la detuvo agarrándola del brazo.

—No hagas eso. Perdiste mucha sangre. Se lo van a tomar como otro intento desesperado de suicidio y te va a ir peor.

Ante la advertencia se detuvo al momento y lo miró casi horrorizada. Naraku, sin mostrar simpatía alguna, se encogió de hombros y luego la soltó, como si repentinamente le asqueara su tacto.

—Bueno, yo ya te advertí, así que me voy. No hagas más tonterías. —Fue lo único que dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta. Lo más cercano a un "buena suerte" por parte de él.

Kagura se quedó completamente sola, aterrorizada por su destino. ¿Una clínica mental? ¡¿Qué se habían creído sus padres?! ¡No necesitaba de psicólogos ni que la tomaran por loca! No. Imposible. No los quería cerca ni un centímetro, juzgando sus actos como si se tratasen de las acciones de una deschavetada que había perdido el control de su vida y su mente. Ella no estaba descontrolada, sabía muy bien lo que quería para su vida y lo que deseaba conseguir.

Lo mejor que podían hacer sus padres por ella era darle un montón de dinero para empezar una nueva vida muy lejos de ellos y Naraku, irse a vivir a otro país si era necesario y jamás volver. ¡Para lo que querría volver, con la familia que se gastaba! El manicomio no era una opción siquiera. Un lugar así no le iba a arreglar la vida, sólo terminaría por destruirla por completo.

Furiosa, golpeó su pierna con su mano libre y enseguida una pequeña punzada de dolor ardió en su muslo. Se quitó de encima las ligeras y blancas sábanas, y levantó la bata de hospital para saber qué diablos había provocado el dolor. Se quedó paralizada cuando se encontró con una pequeña quemadura en su muslo, una que parecía hecha con un cigarro, diminuta y ligeramente café.

—¿Qué…? —comenzó a decir para sí, sorprendida, cuando un ruido en la puerta la interrumpió.

Sus padres llegaron de ver al doctor justo cuando Naraku salió de la habitación. Su madre le dirigió una mirada extraña, casi de miedo, tal vez de decepción, y entró a la habitación donde se encontraba su hija sin decir palabra. Kagura tuvo que recibir a su madre con un drama falsamente maternal del por qué había hecho eso y qué cosas andaban tan mal en su vida como para que intentara quitársela encontrando una solución desesperada en la muerte. Ella la evadió todo lo que pudo y se sintió tentada a preguntar sobre el asunto del psiquiátrico, pero se abstuvo. Capaz que Naraku le había mentido sólo para asustarla y si mencionaba algo sobre eso le terminaría dando pésimas ideas a sus padres, esos que deseaban deshacerse de ella pero que insistían con prohibirle su libertad.

Por otro lado, en el pasillo, el padre de Naraku se plantó frente a él y le dirigió una cruel mirada, inquisidora. Trataba de imponerse sobre su hijo mayor con la misma arrogancia de él, pero su autoridad parecía mermada con la fría mirada que el muchacho le devolvía sin pudor ni respeto alguno. Un desafío silencioso pero potente.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo…? Te prohibí entrar a su habitación —preguntó Onigumo, directo y sin discreción alguna como siempre se había manejado en la vida.

"_Violaba a mi hermana",_ fue la respuesta que a Naraku le pasó por la mente, pero que se abstuvo de decir por más risible que le sonara.

—Nada. ¿Tú qué crees? —respondió finalmente, tratando de aguantar la risa. La mirada seria de su padre le provocaba mucha gracia, pretendía intimidarlo y no hacía más que provocarle cosquillas, como siempre había sido. Estaba idiota si creía que a esas alturas de su vida lograba meterle miedo alguno. Él no era como su madre y mucho menos como Kagura y hace muchos años que había enviado a sus padres a la banca. Era capaz de jugar con la peligrosa libertad que sus padres siempre le habían dado y que desde hace tiempo se había salido del control de ellos.

—Luego me encargaré de ti, Naraku —espetó el hombre sin más, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Antes de abrirla le lanzó otra fulminante mirada—. No quiero más tonterías, ni tuyas ni de Kagura. Los dos me tienen harto con sus fanfarronerías de chicos malos.

Apenas terminó de decir eso cuando entró a la habitación, dejando a Naraku solo en el pasillo del hospital. Un par de enfermeras pasaron frente a él, pero no las notó; para él, estaba de pronto completamente solo en ese pasillo, en uno de los tantos de un hospital abandonado mientras sus pensamientos se perdían en los recovecos de su mente. Tuvo el irrefrenable deseo de tomar cualquier cosa que tuviera a la mano y entrar a la habitación para romperles la cabeza a sus padres hasta matarlos y dejar que Kagura viera cómo los asesinaba, regodeándose en el terror que seguramente eso le causaría.

Después la quería ver tratando de suicidarse otra vez, desesperada, abriéndose nuevamente las heridas de sus muñecas con cortes aún más profundos, rompiendo los puntos hasta ver su sangre brotar y resbalar por sus delicadas manos temblando por el dolor, demasiado asustada como para convivir ahora completamente sola con un loco como él, aterrorizada de ver hechas realidad todas las afirmaciones que siempre le gritó presa de la furia en sus peleas estúpidas mientras lo acusaba de psicópata.

La fugaz imagen que se formó en su mente le pareció deliciosa y lo inyectó de una energía malsana que lo llevó a relamerse los labios, pensando en su rostro salpicado de sangre, saboreando las gotas rojas y frescas que habrían saltado a sus labios con cada golpe. Espesas y de oscuro carmín, llenando sus labios de un metálico sabor que le estremecería hasta los huesos.

Visualizó aquella escena con lujo de detalle, siendo el imaginario sabor de la sangre lo que le ayudó, en ese momento, a calmarse para respirar profundamente y llenar sus pulmones de ese aire impregnado del aroma de los medicamentos y el desinfectante.

Debía pensar con la mente fría. Luego Kagura se lo agradecería.

Las cosas habían cambiado de curso tan súbitamente que apenas estaba teniendo tiempo para pensar en las cosas, pero una vez que la mandaran al psiquiátrico y él se quedara solo podría pensar con calma y detenimiento. Por ahora sólo debía mantenerse alejado y evitarlos a todos, exiliarse de la miserable vida familiar en su habitación como si fuera un verdadero ermitaño.

Supo también que era tiempo de volverse a encontrar con sus viejos y muy peculiares amigos. Seguramente lo extrañaban. Lo recibirían como a un rey y, sinceramente, ya extrañaba ser tratado como uno.

Naraku sonrió, satisfecho consigo mismo. La primera parte del plan ya estaba hecho.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hoy cumplo años! Para ser más exacta, veintidós años. Como es mi costumbre desde hace… ¿cuatro años? He preparado un fic para auto-regalarme (?)<strong>

**Este fic lo tengo pensado desde hace meses, me la he pasado estructurándolo con ayuda de mis betas, Madame Morgan y Ari's Madness, ¡muchísimas gracias, chicas! Me ayudaron un montón, y créanme que seguiré jodiendo u.u pero de no ser por ustedes no tendría ni la mitad de la estructura o.ó ¡son las mejores!**

**Prácticamente está ya pensado de principio a fin, el pedo es escribirlo xD tengo hasta el cuarto capítulo y aunque tengo otro par de longfics en actualización, he decidido subir este por lo mismo de mi cumple. Sólo tengo hasta el cuarto capítulo escrito pero espero no tardar demasiado en ir escribiendo y actualizando. Hubiera esperado a tener más capítulos listos, pero ya se me venía encima mi cumple :P**

**Como se imaginarán, es un longfic. Es mi primer intento con el género de misterio y policiaco, no les doy spoiler, pero espero tenerlos al borde su asiento (?) sólo les advierto que el fic contiene temas fuertes, como se ve desde el mismo inicio, y se va poniendo peor o.ó**

**También debo aclarar: el cuento al cual Kagura se refiere en la primera escena (la que está escrita en primera persona, es a propósito) es parte del libro "**_**Asalto al infierno**_**" de Óscar de la Borbolla, en un texto llamado "**_**Tras las bambalinas del manicomio**_**". Luego también hay otro cuento del cual se habla donde se utilizan en todas las palabras la vocal "O", ese texto se llama "**_**Los locos somos otro cosmos**_**", del libro "**_**Las vocales malditas**_**", del mismo escrito (¿ya notaron que lo amo? Es uno de mis favoritos. Además se los recomiendo muchísimo). **

**En fin, espero les haya agradado el primer capítulo y los siguientes. Muchas gracias tomarse el tiempo de leer y nos vemos por aquí n.n**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	2. Pacto con el Diablo

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está escrita con el único fin de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

**Nota: **fanfic inspirado en la canción "_Gods and Monsters_" de Lana del Rey, en la película "_Inocencia Interrumpida_" y en el libro de John Katzenbach, _"La Historia del Loco"._

**Advertencias:** este fanfic contiene incesto, muerte de personajes, lime, lemmon, necrofilia, lenguaje vulgar, violencia física y psicológica, toca el tema del suicidio y trastornos mentales.

* * *

><p>"<em>When you talk it's like a movie<em>_  
><em>_And you're making me crazy__  
><em>_Cause life imitates art__  
><em>_If I get a little prettier, Can I be your baby?__  
><em>_You tell me "Life isn't that hard"_

**Gods and Monsters ****—****Lana del Rey**

* * *

><p><strong>Pacto con el Diablo<strong>

Había pasado más de una semana desde su supuesto y muy polémico intento de suicidio, y finalmente habían regresado a Tokio en medio de una incomodidad instalada en toda la familia que apenas y se molestaba en mirarse unos a otros. Desde que la habían dado de alta del hospital, Kagura seguía sintiéndose tan vacía y lejana como desde el primer momento en que despertó en aquella camilla, vendada, herida y adolorida, justo cuando Naraku le dijo que había intentado suicidarse.

Ante los acontecimientos que había sufrido y de los que aún seguía completamente despersonalizada, las vacaciones de verano habían quedado abruptamente suspendidas y todo quedó en claro con el regreso a la capital, acompañado ahora del nuevo e incierto giro que estaba por dar su muy truncada vida. Justo cuando regresaron su madre le dijo lo que tanto temió y lo que le advirtió Naraku: la enviarían lo antes posible a una clínica psiquiátrica (un jodido manicomio de mierda, a opinión de Kagura) a recibir un tratamiento para su depresión, lo que creía y juraba su madre que padecía a pesar de que en su vida había agarrado un libro de psicología, al igual que su hija.

Incluso llegó a pensar que había sido su propio hermano, tramposo como solo él era, quien le había dado la idea del psiquiátrico a sus padres, váyase a saber con qué propósitos, pero no tuvo tiempo ni razones para detenerse a pensarlo y hacer algo al respecto; la decisión estaba tomada. Lo único que Kagura atinó a hacer fue montar un caótico espectáculo de reclamos y gritos y seguir insistiendo que ella no había tratado de atentar contra su vida. Su berrinche no le ayudó en nada porque sus padres terminaron sospechando que, además de todo, alucinaba, y que ahora más que nunca necesitaba ayuda, sobre todo si se negaba a recibirla con tanto ahínco.

Jamás odió tanto en su vida que sus padres fueran adinerados y tuvieran los recursos de meterla en una clínica mental privada a las afueras de la ciudad. Incluso le molestaba el hecho de que eso retrasara su entrada a la Facultad de Artes Escénicas. Mientras más tardara en poder convertirse en una bailarina profesional y mantenerse sola, más tardaría en independizarse y largarse de ahí. No le importaba a dónde. Los rusos eran muy estrictos y no solían aceptar extranjeros en el _Bolshoi_, a pesar de que Kagura se consideraba lo suficientemente buena y, quizá no ahora, pero en un futuro se consideraba capaz de entrar. Su única opción era entonces migrar a Nueva York o Europa, un buen lugar para una bailarina de ballet. Le importaba un carajo si terminaba en Timbuktú, ella no quería tener nada que ver con su familia, y mientras más pronto y lejos fuera, mejor.

Bueno, quizá tenía expectativas demasiado altas y tiraba demasiado alto con eso de querer entrar al _Bolshoi_; más que eso, lo que buscaba con desesperación era su libertad. Y creía, quizás ingenuamente, que largándose a otro país la conseguiría, por eso intentaba en lo posible apegarse a la realidad, caer en la cuenta de que antes debía ser una profesional del ballet, aguantar en lo posible la dinámica familiar mientras hacía planes para luego cumplirlos y deslindarse de todo, ya que si no lo hacía corría el riesgo de caer en ensoñaciones tontas, trampas de sueños e ilusiones que todas las jovencitas de su edad solían tener y cuyo encontronazo con la realidad las dejaba, sin excepción, con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Ese era su ultimo día en casa, para ir luego a su _nueva_ casa… prisión, cárcel. ¿Había diferencia realmente?

A veces ni ella entendía por qué se quejaba, y cierto, en ocasiones creía que estaba lo suficientemente mal de la cabeza como para merecer ser recluida en una clínica mental, pero… si nadie se metía con ella ni la fastidiaban de más, era bastante _normal_ en ese sentido; capaz de llevar su vida sin problema alguno. En cierto sentido con ella se aplicaba la frase _"por las buenas, soy buena, por las malas, soy mejor"_. Pero si las cosas eran así, entonces, ¿por qué no lo hacía? Se preguntaba a veces, y la respuesta era siempre la misma… la realidad es que no tenía una.

Tomaba sus clases de ballet como siempre. Había terminado la escuela con notas buenas, rayando en lo regular, muchos regaños y reportes por mala conducta, aunque lo compensaba el hecho de ser una estudiante privilegiada de idiomas. Hasta había aprendido a tocar el maldito piano por capricho de su madre y su frustrada carrera musical, esa que había abandonado para dedicarse a ser ama de casa y madre de dos jodidos bastardos locos. No entendía por qué a veces el mundo parecía estar en su contra. Nadie podía culparla, a pesar de que lo hacían.

El problema no era ella, era su hermano cínico y controlador hasta el hartazgo, y sus padres, que eran igual de controladores, ¡y encima hipócritas!

Naraku la tachaba de ingobernable y sus padres, de anarquista. No era algo que realmente le molestara. Tenía la rebeldía siempre a flor de piel y un placer masoquista en ser constantemente atacada en su libertad y, por consiguiente, contraatacar, defenderse y desafiar la autoridad con todas las armas a su alcance, así se tratara de una pelea perdida o no. Eso le recordaba que no era libre y que aún escuchaba el ruido de sus cadenas cada vez que ella se movía y trataba de liberarse, que con cada pelea y discusión volaba un poco más alto hasta chocar con las rejas que la sometían. Le recordaba que aún no cumplía su objetivo pero que no lo perdía de vista, que no lograban inmovilizarla hasta volverla un esqueleto atacado a aquellas cadenas y grilletes.

Le recordaba que seguía viva.

Siendo así seguía sin comprender cómo había intentado suicidarse. ¡No tenía sentido!

Necesitaba seguir escuchando esos ataques por mucho que le dolieran y le molestaran. Necesitaba seguir escuchado el tintineo cruel y profundo de sus pesadas cadenas para recordarse que seguía siendo una prisionera en esa casa llena de locos de la cual debía escapar. Que no lograban doblegarla para que se dejase de mover. _Lo necesitaba_.

Desde que tenía memoria Naraku la tildaba de ingobernable, con esa sonrisa encantadoramente burlona que siempre se gastaba. Sus padres lo hacían con reclamos y malas caras. Si era necesario escuchar lo mismo de dos partes que lo expresaban de forma tan distinta, aunque no le gustara, prefería mil veces al mil veces maldito de su hermano. Al menos era más creativo que sus padres. Pero en ocasiones la decepcionaba. Creía en la idea (o al menos alguna vez la creyó firmemente) que por ser hermanos debían compartir ese sentimiento anarquista de la juventud e idealismo de libertad, pero no lo hacían porque Naraku _sí _era libre de sus padres, además siempre había sido un tipo desinteresado en luchar por causas perdidas.

Siempre decía que era más inteligente que ella, quizá más astuto, pero por otro lado su única ventaja sobre ella es que era un maldito desalmado. Era completa y absolutamente manipulador. Manipulaba a sus padres haciéndolos creer que era un ejemplo de universitario con un futuro brillante. Eso le daba las licencias para hacer lo que quisiera mientras lo mantuviera todo bajo esa capa de encanto irresistible en la cual caía todo el mundo; la gente a su alrededor eran como moscas indefensas cayendo en la telaraña de su hermano, esa misma a la cual ella se resistía desde que tenía memoria.

Sospechaba que su madre, Izanami, era la más engañada. Kagura solía creer que el favoritismo que su madre le brindó siempre a su hermano era una especie de Complejo de Edipo [1] a la inversa; que Izanami estaba perdida y obsesivamente enamorada de su hijo mayor. A veces era repugnante la forma en que funcionaba la mente humana.

Esa relación de madre e hijo le resultaba grotesca, y era por eso que no anhelaba la atención de la mujer que le había dado la vida si es que acaso era un amor falso como ese el único que podía esperar de ella. No sabía si Naraku también se daba cuenta de eso, de ese cariño artificial y obsesivo que le proporcionaba desde siempre, pero seguro que sí, por eso hacía a su madre como él quería. Por otro lado, su padre, Onigumo, era más astuto y su hermano no lograba engañarlo con tanta facilidad, pero tampoco tenía mucha moral para reprenderlo. Su padre era un hijo de puta como Naraku, y Kagura siempre encontró cierto orgullo enfermo de parte de Onigumo al ver a su hijo mayor siendo una verdadera bestia con disfraz de hombre conduciéndose por la vida. Ambos eran un asco.

No terminaba de comprenderlo, pero sus padres parecían estar locos cada uno en su área y en sus cosas, en su propio estilo, y parecían haber desmigajado su locura en sus dos únicos hijos, brindándoles a cada uno ciertas virtudes y defectos que, a la vez, se complementaban de una manera intolerable, pero necesaria.

Kagura abrió los ojos y se encontró con el techo de su habitación. Su equipaje, hecho por ella misma la noche anterior y de mala gana, eran varias maletas con libros de idiomas, sobre todo de francés y ruso. Había incluido, lógicamente, su ropa, e incluso sus zapatillas de ballet y toda la indumentaria que necesitaba para ello.

Las valijas la esperaban a un lado de su cama, justo donde se encontraba recostada desde un buen rato atrás. Tenía tanta pereza que creyó dormirse, pero había estado consciente. Últimamente ya no sabía cuándo estaba consciente y cuándo no, no lo sabía desde que despertó en la camilla del hospital y Naraku le dijo que había tratado de atentar contra su vida y las evidencias se presentaron en ese instante con su muñeca vendada.

Suspiró con pesadez. Estaba tan asqueada por su situación que sin darse cuenta terminó levantando un brazo sobre ella. A contraluz de los rayos del sol matutino que entraban por la ventana de su habitación, vio su muñeca izquierda, aún con los vendajes. Estaban parcialmente escondidos bajo la blusa negra de encaje; la usaba debajo del vestido guinda que en ese momento tenía alzado hasta lo más alto de sus muslos. Pésima elección de vestuario para estar en verano, pero desde que la dieron de alta en el hospital se sentía con la necesidad de cubrirse por entero.

Habían sido insufribles las batas blancas de hospital que cubrían su desnudez y toda la sobrecogedora iluminación blanca y grisácea del hospital. Incluso estaba usando unas gruesas medias negras, pero hacía demasiado calor como para ponerse un suéter encima, así que había preferido optar por la blusa de encaje para que cubrieran un poco los vendajes. La elección de ropa, sus detalles y los oscuros tonos del conjunto la hacían lucir de manera extraña e indefinida; no sabía si como una niña que trataba de verse como una joven, o como una joven que trata de lucir como una niña nostálgica, añorando la inocencia de la infancia bajo un vestuario que asemejaba el propio luto por perderla.

Había escuchado de suicidas que se mostraban temerosos y avergonzados por su intento de matarse. Ella no se sentía avergonzada, estaba más bien confundida. Bajo el rebuscado encaje oscuro podía apreciar la tela blanca que rodeaba su muñeca, y tuvo deseos de abrirlas de nuevo y observar las heridas de cerca: examinarlas, tocarlas, comprobar que realmente estuvieran ahí.

En su muñeca izquierda tenía un sólo corte vertical. A simple vista parecía no haber dudado al hacerlo, pero sentía que de haberlo hecho, se había sobrepasado con la extensión, pero tampoco parecían tan profundas. Ese era otro de los detalles que la dejaban confundida porque pensaba que de haberlo hecho, habría presionado más la hoja de la navaja, y a pesar de todo se mostraban limpias, uniformes. Kagura pensó que entonces las manos no le habían temblado al cortar y desgarrar su propia piel.

Dios, realmente lo había intentado.

Después de una semana y media la herida todavía estaba cicatrizando, pero ya no estaba completamente abierta ni tan inflamada, aunque aún tenía los puntos sujetando la piel, probablemente en un unos días se los quitarían. Si forzaba mucho la mano o hacía un movimiento muy brusco llegaban a dolerle, pero no las cubría por vergüenza. Al cubrirlas sentía que se reafirmaba a sí misma el hecho de que ella no había intentado hacer eso. Y era idiota, pensaba Kagura, porque se supone que sí lo había hecho, pero el no poder recordar el momento en que pasó la navaja por su muñeca, o la sangre manando de la herida, el poder recordar cómo su piel se abría conforme avanzaba la cuchilla, la hacía sentirse alejada de su propio intento de suicidio. Podía recordar el dolor y algunas visiones de su propia sangre mezclada con el agua de la tina rodeándola, completamente teñidas de rojo, pero nada más.

Tampoco había podido derramar una sola lágrima por aquello. No se sentía devastada. Se sentía más devastada por estar siendo exiliada y ser recluida, pero no por el mismo acto que la estaba haciendo acreedora de aquella condena que sus padres consideraron necesaria para su ahora relativa y juzgada salud mental.

Ni siquiera entendía por qué tanto alboroto. Japón era uno de los países con más altas tasas de suicidios y, probablemente, la mayoría de los chicos de su edad ya habían pensado en el suicido o incluso lo habían intentado. De hecho recordaba a un par de compañeros suyos, uno de la secundaría y otro del bachillerato: uno de ellos simplemente había dejado de presentarse a clases y luego todos se enteraron que se había colgado en su habitación. El otro se había tirado desde el techo de la escuela y había muerto en el acto, pero Kagura en esa ocasión no pudo ver nada y para cuando pasó por el lugar ya todo había sido limpiado, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Su país enaltecía la muerte y el sacrificio por honor, con sus tradiciones ancestrales imposibles de sacar del colectivo, pero a la vez castigaban a aquellos que la deseaban o la escondían como si fuese un secreto, limitándose a hablar de las _mecas de los suicidas_ o de aquellos que cumplían su objetivo con el morbo egoísta, propio de todo ser humano, que siempre susurraba a sus oídos _"mejor él que tú. ¡Suerte para la próxima!"_

—Qué mierda —espetó de golpe al levantarse de la cama con su mejor cara de fastidio.

Miró su reloj y vio que ya eran las diez de la mañana. Su madre le había dicho que a esa hora estuviera lista para bajar. Seguro que Hayato, el chofer, ya la estaba esperando, porque sus padres no tenían el interés ni el tiempo de manejar hasta las afueras de Tokio para llevarla al dichoso lugar donde pasaría quién sabe cuánto tiempo y que aún no conocía. Sólo le habían dicho que era un hospital llamado _Instituto Mental Privado de Shikon._ Vaya nombre.

Resignada, Kagura tomó una de las maletas y una bolsa de mano con todo lo que consideraba necesario y salió de su dormitorio; seguramente Hayato iría por el resto de su equipaje.

Mientras se adentraba en corredor del segundo piso, evitando mirar la puerta que correspondía al cuarto de su hermano, cerrada a cal y canto, quiso pensar que ahora estaba en busca de su destino aún contra su voluntad. Que ese lugar y que quienes trabajaban ahí quizá podrían ayudarla para entenderse a sí misma, o darle las herramientas necesarias para liberarse de la opresión tóxica de su familia, pero sentía que ese lugar sería aún más opresivo que su propia casa, y aunque quiso convencerse de que estaba exagerando, actuando como una vulgar y rebelde adolescente sin causa, no pudo hacerlo.

Dios, sólo estaba saliendo de una casa de locos para entrar a otra.

—"_Míralo como si fueran unas vacaciones_" —Pensó caminando por el pasillo, escuchando la vocecilla de su cabeza con atención, contrastando enormemente con la pereza con la cual arrastraba la maleta—. "_Te vas a deshacer de Naraku y de tus padres por un tiempo. Esos locos no pueden estar tan locos, ¿verdad? Porque tú ni siquiera estás tan loca. ¿Qué tal si todos los que están ahí son personas como tú?_".

Un par de brazos la atraparon en pleno recorrido, obligándola a soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa que murió de golpe bajo una de las manos que la sostenían cuando esta se posó sobre su boca, callándola al instante y sellando sus labios con firmeza. El otro brazo la tomó con fuerza de la cintura y la jaló hasta uno de los armarios con tal fuerza, que su bolsa de mano resbaló por su hombro y la otra maleta quedó en su sitio completamente abandonada. Fue todo tan rápido que pareció que Kagura simplemente había desaparecido bajo un par de brazos enfundados en negro, arrastrándola a la oscuridad de la pequeña habitación sin saber su destino ni el por qué, como si fuese la escena de una pesadilla diurna.

La puerta se cerró de un portazo y una vez dentro, Naraku la soltó con brusquedad.

—¿Se puede saber qué mierda te pasa? —espetó Kagura tratando de recuperar el aliento por la impresión. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir y eso la molestó como nunca. Indicaba que estaba más nerviosa de lo que se atrevía a aceptar. Joder, por un instante pensó que la habían secuestrado.

—Lo siento, ¿te asuste? —Su hermano soltó una sonrisa burlona y ella gruñó. Trató de encaminarse a la puerta y salir de ahí, sin dignarse a mirarlo y atacando con la indiferencia, pero él se puso en su camino, separándola de la perilla con su cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasa, Kagura? —inquirió con sorna, sin moverse de su lugar—. ¿Tienes tantas ganas de ir a ese lugar? Me decepcionas. Pensé que eras más rebelde, pero pareces dirigirte a él como si fuera tal cosa y hasta te enojas conmigo por detenerte.

—¡Y una mierda, Naraku, deja de molestarme! —Intentó empujarlo, pero él sólo se sonrió cuando se mantuvo en su sitio mientras ella hacía vanos esfuerzos por moverlo. Por unos instantes volvieron a ser los mismos hermanos de antaño que jugaban a molestarse y golpearse, escena que terminó tan rápido como llegó—. En este momento me parece un sueño ir ahí, si a cambio puedo estar lejos de ti por un tiempo.

Su hermano hizo un falso gesto de dolor y luego negó con la cabeza levemente.

—Me vas a extrañar, hermanita.

—No, no te extrañaré. Y espero que mientras yo esté allá, este jodido lugar se queme hasta los cimientos contigo dentro.

—No deberías tener pensamientos tan negativos y hostiles, hermanita. En ese lugar te tomarán por loca… más loca de lo que ya estás.

Carajo, odiaba que la llamara "_hermanita_" tantas veces seguidas.

—¡Deja de joder, Naraku! ¡Yo no estoy loca! ¡Y deja de decirme así! —insistió como tantas veces lo hizo luego de que despertara en el hospital. Insistió con aún más energía que cuando sus padres le avisaron que la enviarían lejos de ahí, a un psiquiátrico, pero cuando estaba con su hermano era como si toda su furia se concentrara hasta un punto de ebullición que en cualquier momento podía explotar y que la obligaba a tensionar cada musculo de su cuerpo, contrario a cuando discutía con sus padres, con ese drama de fluido enojo propio de todo adolescente insufrible e indiferente que se toma en serio su papel de difícil.

Sin embargo, si había alguien que odiaba que la tomara por loca, por alguna razón que aún le era desconocida, era precisamente su hermano mayor. Se conocían demasiado bien como para estar tachándola de demente.

—Pues deja de actuar como una loca —sentenció Naraku abalanzándose sobre ella al instante. La empujó sin aviso hasta la pared, sujetándola bruscamente de las muñecas y tomándola por sorpresa. Kagura soltó un gemido de dolor y su gesto se deformó cuando las manos de su hermano rodearon su muñeca izquierda con fuerza, sometiéndola como muchas otras veces lo había hecho, como cuando peleaban por tonterías o cosas realmente graves y ella terminaba sacándolo de quicio, a veces intencionalmente y otras veces sólo exigiendo sus propios derechos y libertades.

Por unos segundos quedó sin aire por el impacto contra la pared, pero consiguió el suficiente aliento para reclamar.

—¡Suéltame, Naraku! ¡Me lastimas! —Su hermano notó tanto en su gesto como en su tono una mezcla de suplica y órden en partes iguales. La realidad es que más que eso le estaba gritando que realmente le dolía. Aún así Kagura se retorcía y forcejeaba contra él a pesar de que cada movimiento le sacaba otra mueca de dolor o un gruñido de frustración. La soltó casi de inmediato y se plantó frente a ella, demasiado cerca como para que tuviera alguna escapatoria. La tenía arrinconada.

Kagura se quedó quieta, masajeando suavemente su muñeca izquierda, sin poder evitar sentirse ligeramente asustada como siempre sucedía cuando él se le echaba encima con violencia y la amenazaba con su mirada y su fuerza.

—No era necesario hacer eso, ¿sabes? Eres un jodido animal —le soltó, encarándolo. A pesar de la furia de sus palabras, su mirada era impotente, y la de Naraku era demasiado indiferente a su dolor. La joven se maldijo mentalmente; estaba demasiado nerviosa y vulnerable como para poder enfrentarlo creyéndose estar en la cima del mundo. El hecho de que él la evitara los últimos días había logrado que perdiera un poco la habilidad de cómo tratarlo y pelear contra él.

—¿Aún te duele? —inquirió con seriedad, mirando a la muñeca izquierda de la joven.

—No, ¿cómo crees? Si estoy perfecta.

—Lo sé —La afirmación de Naraku, dicha con tal seguridad y simpleza, sacó a Kagura de la discusión. Lo miró frunciendo el ceño, confundida, preguntándose a qué se refería exactamente. Él pareció notarlo y contestó con cierto desgano.

—Sé que no estás loca, hermanita. No importa que hayas tratado de suicidarte —Ante la mención de esto Kagura rodó los ojos, tanto por el recordatorio de su suicidio como por el tono con el cual se dirigía a ella—. Pero sé que mis padres sólo te están enviando allá porque ya no te soportan.

—Pues en ese caso deberían enviarnos a los dos, porque tú eres peor que yo.

Realmente no le dolía enterarse de eso, mucho menos le sorprendía. Sus padres nunca habían sido los más amorosos y desde muy pequeña no esperaba cariño ni comprensión alguna de ellos. En todo caso, quien más estuvo presente en su vida, para su desgracia y esa ironía que la acompañaba desde que llegó al mundo, había sido su propio hermano. Nunca le había dicho una palabra de cariño ni le había demostrado que realmente la quería como su hermana, por mucho que la molestara. En su lugar la agredía y trataba de manipularla como si fuera un demonio tratando de poseerla y ella se resistiera incluso a ser exorcizada. Sin embargo, si hubo algo que le dejó en claro desde que tenía memoria, en su más tierna infancia, cuando su hermano aún no era tan maldito, es que él siempre estaría ahí, a su lado. Probablemente acechándola, pensó Kagura, pero era lo único que tenía y lo único con sentido a lo que podía aferrarse.

Naraku era real, tan real que dolía. Tenía la habilidad de recordarle lo frágil que podía resultar la vida, siempre con esa sonrisa demoniaca, como si quisiera hacerla creer que estaba planeando asesinarla, y no era necesario que lo hiciera realmente, porque luego la dejaba muerta de angustia y temblando sobre sus propias rodillas. En ocasiones creía que sus padres no estaban dispuestos a criarla más que en proporcionarle los recursos académicos y económicos que necesitaba y en su lugar, aparecía Naraku tomando el papel de mostrarle lo terrible que podía ser la vida y las personas, las advertencias que sus padres debieron hacerle desde siempre ante los muy reales y posibles peligros del mundo, pero que jamás se tomaron la molestia de decirle.

En una ocasión su hermano incluso le dijo que no se dejara engañar por las personas, por las sonrisas encantadoras o la diplomacia. Que todos esos modales no eran más que mentiras de una sociedad que se dice civilizada pero que en realidad se encontraba en pañales, cagándose encima al mundo y todo lo que tocaba, y que ella, siendo tan hermosa, tan insolente y tan apegada a sus propias causas perdidas, eran las primeras en convertirse en blanco de sus brutalidades. Que el mundo real era mucho más cruel de lo que podía mostrar cualquier tragedia griega, película de drama o _El Lago de los Cisnes_ el cual Kagura soñaba desde niña protagonizar algún día, y que además él era el mejor ejemplo de todo eso.

—"_Nunca cometas la estupidez de confiar en alguien, hermanita."_ —Recordaba que le había advertido alguna vez—. "_Mucho menos en tu familia, ni siquiera en mí o en ti misma. Pero como eres una niñita ingenua, sólo te queda entonces confiar en mí. Pero créeme, no es tan malo como parece."_

—Kagura, te propongo algo —dijo de pronto Naraku, sacando a Kagura de sus recuerdos. En ese momento sintió ganas de salir corriendo y acusarlo con sus padres. Nunca podía salir nada bueno de los tratos que se hacían con su hermano, sabía muy bien las estafas y trampas que era capaz de echarles encima a sus enemigos, incluso sus aliados. Aún así parecía hablar muy en serio y la encaraba sin barreras ni burlas innecesarias. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo lo vio hablando con algo parecido a la sinceridad, como si quisiera afirmar la idea de que _debía_ confiar en él, que tenía la libertad de hacerlo y que no se arrepentiría.

La idea de que realmente se preocupara por ella o le importara su destino la dejó picada por la curiosidad, aún cuando conocía los desfalcos que hacía contra aquellos a los cuales convencía de ser su amigo, y en medio de la confusión de los últimos días, un súbito sentimiento que exigía la certeza de algo real en lo cual apoyarse la obligó a quedarse ahí en silencio, sólo para comprobar si era cierto o no, o si andaba imaginando cosas y realmente necesitaba unos buenos electrochoques.

—¿Quieres salir de ese lugar?

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieres pasar tanto tiempo en ese manicomio? Te lo aseguro, Kagura, no estás loca, pero ese lugar se encargará de desquiciarte hasta que te lo creas. Por eso los loqueros siempre tienen trabajo. ¿O tú de qué crees que viven? ¿De aire?

Kagura lo miró con recelo y torció la boca. La idea de que un manicomio no sirviera para curar a las personas, pero sí para volverlas locas y darle más trabajo a los psicólogos y psiquiatras, le sonaba bastante factible y tan truculento como siempre resultaba ser la vida real, aunque en ocasiones se preguntaba si no se dejaba llevar por las oscuras historias de la psiquiatría y la psicología de siglos pasados, o lo que mostraba Hollywood con sus películas de terror sobre la oscuridad de la mente humana o del siempre misterioso y muy complejo funcionamiento de este. Curiosamente, los thrillers psicológicos siempre tenían buenos y eficaces psicólogos como personajes, y la ironía es que siempre resultaban ser psicópatas, esquizofrénicos o psicóticos.

Vaya, que hasta por un momento imaginó a su hermano estudiando psicología en lugar de leyes. Era un tipo lo suficientemente truculento y rebuscado como para tomar tal papel. ¡Un psicópata estudiando psicología, como en las películas!

—¿Qué quieres decir? Joder, odio cuando te pones así de misterioso —Naraku soltó una risilla. Aquello lo consideraba un halago y Kagura se maldijo por siempre "halagarlo". Nunca había manera de echarle en cara sus defectos porque él creía que sus defectos eran sus más grandes virtudes; eran con los cuales se había movido siempre entre las personas, la vida y sus ambiciones.

—¿Quieres que te saque de ahí, sí o no? —propuso finalmente. Se regocijó viendo la ofuscación plantada en el súbito gesto que su hermana soltó. Para él era una broma recurrente el dejarla primero llena de incertidumbre, luego soltarle la verdad o algún mordaz comentario y dejarla incluso así de asustada y sorprendida. Sin embargo, luego de la impresión inicial, su hermana comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, risas que detuvo de un segundo a otro cuando escuchó a su madre llamarla desde el primer piso.

Miró asustada hacia la puerta y supo que no le quedaba tiempo: era permitir ser llevada a ese lugar por quién sabe cuánto tiempo y ser considerada una loca, o hacer un pacto con el Diablo y ver qué podía ofrecerle para salvarse de un futuro más incierto que el de condenarse por su propio pie.

—Será mejor que te des prisa y dejes de andarte por las ramas —sentenció Kagura, su manera de darle luz verde para que hablara. Su hermano tomó algo de aire antes de contestar, como si buscara hacerla de emoción por unos segundos.

—Si tú quieres, yo puedo sacarte de ahí. Sólo dime que realmente lo quieres, o bien puedo dejarte morir sola.

Su hermana soltó otra risotada. A veces le causaba gracia el poder con el cual se sentía Naraku y ese terrible narcisismo que se cargaba.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso? ¿Escapar juntos, o qué?

—No seas tan romántica, Kagura. Soy tu _querido hermano_, no un caballero de brillante armadura que te va a salvar. No me dirás que también esperas el primer beso de amor.

Volvía con sus descarados comentarios subidos de tono y ella soltó un gruñido de asco mientras rodaba los ojos. Aún así él la ignoró y siguió hablando. Había asuntos más importantes por atender que asustar más de la cuenta a su hermana.

—Puedo sacarte de ahí. Puedo hablar con mis padres y convencerlos de que te saquen lo antes posible. Que se olviden de toda esta… _locura_ —aseguró, enfatizando la última palabra con una confianza tan aterradora que Kagura casi dudó de sus propias ideas y del poder el cual Naraku creía poseer sobre esos dos que se decían padres de ambos. Incluso ignoró la clara connotación de sus palabras cuyo único fin era manipularla.

—Sí, claro —Su sarcasmo en ese momento se vio opacado cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de su madre llamándola con insistencia. Por un momento deseó que los encontrara juntos y sacara a Naraku de sus delirios de grandeza, que por una vez en su vida su madre pusiera en su lugar a su hijo mayor. Que se diera cuenta que estaba criando a un monstruo—. Ellos están muy convencidos de que he perdido la cabeza. Dudo mucho que los puedas hacer cambiar de opinión.

Naraku chasqueó la lengua y desvió la vista con un gesto violento, molesto por la poca confianza de su hermana y la prisa que ya tenía encima. ¡Tantos años haciéndose merecedor del arte de la manipulación para que ella viniera a desmerecerlo cuando más lo necesitaba!

—¿Tan poca confianza me tienes, hermanita? —Se abstuvo de responder así fuera con la verdad o con algún sarcasmo. La respuesta era más que obvia y cualquier comentario mordaz sería predecible. Además estaba más interesada en lo que él podía ofrecerle y aquel trato que parecían negociar por debajo del agua. Naraku, precisamente, hablaba con tanta confianza y seguridad que en ocasiones no lograba identificar cuándo estaba mintiendo y cuándo no.

—Mis padres son muy tercos, Naraku —respondió con calma luego de pensarlo un poco—. Antes preferirían morir que aceptar que están equivocados.

—Entonces habrá que matarlos.

La muchacha se estremeció un poco con la afirmación que soltó su hermano así, sin más. Su tono había sido tan profundo y sombrío que por un momento se pudo imaginar a sus padres muertos en manos de su hijo mayor, con un cuchillo clavado en el pecho o en el cuello, o con un martillo con los restos de su cerebro pegados a la cabeza de acero. En realidad se asustó más de sí misma, porque la tétrica imagen no le removió el más mínimo sentimiento de empatía o cariño hacía sus padres, o acaso algún resto de miedo por el destino con el cual Naraku bromeaba porque, simplemente, no tenía de dónde desarrollar tales sentimientos. Y por otro lado le aterró la idea de que su hermano realmente pudiera llegar a ese nivel de perversidad y maldad.

Ahora más que nunca pensó que el que realmente necesitaba de una camisa de fuerza (o dos) era Naraku y no ella. Por su mente pasó aquella frase de Edgar Allan Poe, a quien únicamente leyó una vez que su nivel de inglés llegó a un punto casi perfecto y que citaba "_cuando un loco parece completamente sensato es ya el momento, en efecto, de ponerle la camisa de fuerza_". Era perturbador pensar en la idea de que cuando se llega al punto más álgido de locura, es cuando la serenidad de cualquier persona sana se hace presente sobre el loco, como la tela roja de un telón cubriendo un cadáver pudriéndose sobre el escenario, ocultando su peste y grotesca imagen de un público que, en el fondo, sabe lo que hay detrás de la cortina.

Naraku de pronto comenzó a reír casi como un maniático. Sus risas le resultaron a Kagura aún más aterradoras mientras lo veía tratando de aguantarlas para que no resonaran por todo el pasillo, como si fuera un niño planeando una broma o una venganza y se regocijara con la idea.

—Diablos, hermanita, te asustas por nada.

—Deja de jugar, ¿quieres? Sólo dime qué piensas hacer.

Esta vez el sonido de la voz de su madre llamándola fue más fuerte y potente. También pudieron escuchar sus pasos subir por las escaleras y Kagura se estremeció. Por alguna razón no quería que sus padres la vieran con Naraku. Ya no quería acusarlo.

Súbitamente regresaron a su mente los recuerdos del sueño que había tenido con su hermano tocándola y haciendo quién sabe cuántas cosas con ella en la sala de la casa de verano, y cómo sus padres los encontraban en la anticipación de la _mejor_ parte. Al menos el sueño, bizarros y siempre confusos, así se lo había hecho creer. Lo podía recordar como si lo viera en ese momento, justo cuando Naraku jugueteaba con quitarle la ropa interior mientras ella le desabrochaba el pantalón con las manos temblorosas y un calor inhumano asfixiando sus entrañas, pugnando ser intensificado y luego calmado.

Se le revolvió el estomago al pensarlo de esa manera y se incomodó como nunca teniendo a su hermano a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Y también, durante todo ese tiempo, trató en lo posible de no toparse con él. De hecho apenas y lo había visto durante todos esos días desde que regresaron a Tokio. Siempre que ella salía de su habitación o bajaba a comer, Naraku se encontraba recluido en su habitación o se enteraba que había salido por ahí, así que no podía negar que le sorprendía bastante encontrárselo justo cuando estaba por partir, y que encima se pusiera en ese plan tan misterioso que incluso rayaba en lo diabólico y hasta ridículo.

—Aquí viene la mayor loca de la casa —susurró el joven para sí, refiriéndose a su madre. En ese momento puso ambas manos a los lados de Kagura, acorralándola más de lo que ya la tenía. La chica se sintió cohibida y un súbito sentimiento de claustrofobia la invadió. Sintió ganas de de encogerse sobre su propio lugar justo cuando él volvió a llamarla.

—No te preocupes, Kagura. Yo me encargaré de todo.

La afirmación siguió sin convencerla, pero si aceptaba, antes debía saber lo más importante de todo el asunto y que hasta ahora era un aspecto que ninguno de los dos había tratado: _¿con qué le iba a pagar?_

—¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? —inquirió Kagura con firmeza, entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza—. Tú no vas haciendo tratos por ahí ni ayudando a los demás sin conseguir un beneficio.

—¿Qué quiero a cambio? —murmuró él en respuesta, acercando su rostro al de ella. La chica se echó todo lo que pudo hacia atrás y sintió un escalofrío con la incertidumbre en la que su hermano la dejó. Un raro destello de emoción pareció bailar en sus rojizas orbes, y por un momento sintió que estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida.

—¿Qué serías capaz de darme a cambio?

—¡Kagura! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —Su madre de nuevo. La aludida se sobresaltó al escucharla cada vez más cerca y luego enfocó a su hermano, quien seguía tan tranquilo como siempre.

Era ahora o nunca.

—Te daré lo que quieras, pero déjame ir y sácame de ese lugar. No me importa cómo lo hagas, pero hazlo —afirmó con la misma seguridad con la cual Naraku le ofrecía aquel pacto y la seguridad de cumplir su palabra.

Él sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes. A su hermana le dio la impresión de que en cualquier momento le saldrían colmillos.

—Trato hecho, hermanita.

Hizo ademán de querer darle la mano para sellar el trato. Kagura lo observo por unos segundos pero no se atrevió a estrechar la mano con su hermano. En lugar de eso y teniendo uno de sus lados libres, se separó de él y se abalanzó hacia la puerta. Antes de que pudiera salir, él volvió a hablarle.

—Mantente alerta, Kagura. Pronto sabrás de mí —La joven se volvió, algo asustada por el tono casi de ultratumba que usaba su hermano. Ahora más que nunca, en el fondo del armario y con la luz que entraba por la ventana iluminándolo desde atrás y dejando ocultas sus facciones, le pareció como la imagen de un demonio al cual le acababa de vender una jugosa alma. _Su alma._

¿Y si no era su alma? ¿Y si era algo más importante que eso? ¿Su libertad, tal vez?

No quiso pensar en eso, tampoco tenía tiempo para hacerlo. Joder, se dio cuenta de que por eso le había ofrecido ese "trato" justo antes de partir, para que así no tuviera tiempo de pensarlo detenidamente. ¡Maldita sea, que el muy bastardo no daba paso en falso!

Kagura gruñó molesta y salió del armario hecha una furia, sabiendo que lo que acababa de aceptar ya no tenía marcha atrás. Cerró la puerta de golpe y se encontró frente a frente con su madre, quien se aproximaba hacia donde había dejado sus maletas. Enseguida le lanzó una mirada inquisidora y se acercó a ella como si quisiera comenzar un nuevo pleito.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —La chica comenzó a sentir pereza de sólo escuchar el tono de regaño de su madre—. Llevo mucho tiempo llamándote.

—No estaba haciendo nada —No la volvió a mirar. Tomó sus maletas del suelo y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras. Por un momento deseó que Naraku los matara. Sí, en ese momento los quiso muertos. Los malditos la mandaban lejos a quién sabe dónde y su madre parecía ansiosa porque se fuera de casa.

En ocasiones Kagura hasta sentía que le tenía envidia o celos, una sombra que nunca se atrevió a confesarle ni enfrentar a su madre y que siempre impidió que se acercara más de lo necesario a ella. Ahora no sabía si podría descansar de ello o si la terapia psicológica que le esperaba haría sacar de su cabeza todas las cucarachas y bichos que probablemente escondía en los sucios recovecos de su mente. Por un momento pensó que si su hermano mataba a sus progenitores, se desharía finalmente de aquellas sombras. Tal vez hasta los ponía de mejor humor y los unía verdaderamente como hermanos. Luego pensó que era mejor idea que sucediera eso y que luego ella misma se encargara de matar a Naraku, y santo remedio.

Muchas veces había pensado que la única manera de romper sus cadenas era asesinando a sus captores, después pensaba que la mayor y verdadera libertad era la muerte y en ese momento pensó que, quizá, realmente sí se había querido suicidar.

Todavía ni llegaba al psiquiátrico y ya sentía que se estaba volviendo rematadamente loca.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, Izanami, su madre, se quedó en su lugar observando cómo se alejaba su hija apresuradamente. Le dio la impresión de que se sentía ansiosa por irse un tiempo de casa, y no la culpó por ello. Todos ahí necesitaban un descanso y, por sobre todas las cosas, necesitaba muy lejos a su hija. Necesitaba que se fuera. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pensó que debía ser algo parecido a una madre y proteger a su hija menor, y que ahora sí estaba haciendo algo realmente bueno por ella, aunque no lo pareciera y nunca fuera a perdonarla, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad. Eso sería aún peor. La verdad, en una familia que siempre se había manejado por tensos secretos, no era una opción.

La mujer tomó un respiro profundo y pensó que finalmente se resolvería un problema. Pero aún faltaba el otro problema, uno mayor y más peligroso que la cegaba tanto que no se atrevía a aceptarlo.

Izanami Kagewaki abrió la puerta del armario y se encontró con su hijo mayor al fondo de esta, con expresión despreocupada y cínica.

—¿Qué haces ahí, Naraku? —lo enfrentó a duras penas, sin atreverse a entrar al armario. Mantuvo el pomo de la puerta fuertemente sujetado y el silencio de su propio hijo la perturbó—. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—Me despedía de Kagura, madre —contestó Naraku con una simpleza tan grande que su inocencia podía pasar por verdadera y absolutamente real.

Su madre le creyó.

* * *

><p>Sus padres, Onigumo e Izanami, sólo se tomaron un momento para despedirla en la entrada de la casa antes de que Kagura subiera al auto con el chofer esperando.<p>

La despedida fue sin dramas ni palabras cursis, mucho menos buenos deseos. Fue una despedida fría, tosca e incómoda. A lo mucho, su madre le dijo que esperaba que mejorara y que le deseaba buena suerte y un pronto regreso a casa, que cualquier cosa llamara a casa.

Sabía que aquello no había sido un buen deseo, sino una órden. Si iba a regresar, la querían controlada y con una sonrisa. Su padre no dijo mucho, siempre frío y siempre distante, sólo que la llamarían pronto y que se cuidara. No perdió la oportunidad de advertirle que no siguiera haciendo tonterías porque no toleraría una más.

Kagura subió al auto de mala gana mascullando por lo bajo y miró una vez más hacía la casa antes de partir. Sus padres lucían diminutos a unos metros de la puerta, estoicos, aburridos, como unas estatuas humanas y desalmadas que se regocijaban viendo a los transeúntes que pasaban preguntándose si eran de verdad o no. También se empequeñecieron cuando Kagura vislumbró la silueta de su hermano en una de las habitaciones, observando atento por la ventana cómo ella se marchaba, y por un momento creyó que jamás volvería a pisar esa casa.

No sabía las razones por las cuales pensaba eso, y mucho menos lograba adivinar cuál sería la que sucedería en caso de que sus predicciones se cumplieran. Una buena razón podía ser que la encontraran sin remedio en la clínica y no la dejaran salir nunca más. La otra era que se hartaría de ese lugar y ahora sí tendría éxito en su próximo suicidio, que cada vez se le antojaba más tentador. Otra buena razón era que Naraku realmente se atreviera a cumplir con su broma de matar a sus padres, y sintió que dentro de todo, ninguna de ellas podía aplicarse a futuro porque su propio hermano le había prometido sacarla de ese lugar.

Se quedó observando la figura de su hermano en la ventana, con este a su vez mirando cómo ella se alejaba en el auto. En cierto momento logró ver que parecía decir algo, sólo sus labios se movían y Kagura, aunque no sabía leerlos, el estudiar idiomas la había ayudado mucho en interpretar la forma en la cual los labios podían moverme a la hora de pronunciar una palabra extranjera.

"_Suerte para la próxima_". Eso era lo que, le pareció, había logrado interpretar en boca de su hermano y las palabras silenciosas que se quedaron en el recinto donde se hallaba una de sus peores pesadillas.

Maldito bastardo. Se refería a su intento de suicidio.

—Odio cuando no me queda más opción que confiar en ese imbécil —No pensó que estuviera hablando en voz alta. Se percató de ello cuando el chofer, un hombre de edad madura que ya tenía algunas arrugas alrededor de los ojos y las cejas prematuramente encanecidas, le dijo inocentemente que no había logrado escucharla.

Kagura pensó que el encuentro y trato con su hermano la había trastornado más de lo que creía, y se sintió asquerosa al encontrarse pensando más de lo necesario en Naraku y, lo peor de todo, es que las imágenes recurrentes de su sueño se volvieron a presentar en su cabeza nuevamente, logrando que su respiración se agitara unos momentos.

—Nada, Hayato —murmuró sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo, al tiempo que abría la ventana para que saliera el humo cuando apenas se alejaron del territorio de la casa. El chofer le mandó una mirada mezcla de reprimenda y complicidad.

—Pero señorita Kagewaki… usted no debería fumar. Es muy joven y es muy malo para su salud.

No se tomó a mal el comentario del chofer, quien expuso esa misma sonrisa de complicidad, haciendo que sus arrugas se acentuaran un poco más. Kagura sabía que le debía muchas cosas. El hombre en más de una ocasión la había salvado de los regaños de sus padres y había mentido por ella, incluso haciendo de alcahuete cuando ella se iba de fiesta y necesitaba quien la llevara, procurando dentro de sus posibilidades cuidarla mientras se daba sus bien merecidas escapadas. Probablemente era la única persona en toda la casa con quien se llevaba mejor. Increíble que se pudiera llevar mejor con el chofer que con su familia directa.

Qué va, se dijo Kagura. Ni siquiera conocía a sus abuelos, ni paternos ni maternos. Sus padres nunca hablaban de ellos, sólo decían que habían muerto mucho antes de que Naraku y ella nacieran.

Kagura se acercó por detrás al asiento del conductor con una sonrisa y el cigarro en una de sus manos.

—Hayato, no tengo prisa. Capaz que mejor me suicido así —espetó con ironía, esbozando una sonrisa traviesa.

—No diga cosas como esas, señorita. Además, tengo órdenes de su padre. No puede fumar.

Para toda respuesta Kagura volvió a llevarse el cigarrillo a la boca y dejó que el humo inundara todo el auto, expulsándolo de su boca con gesto altanero.

—Pero él no está aquí, Hayato —Hizo una pausa y su gesto se volvió sombrío. Pudo ver su reflejo en el espejo del retrovisor y, de alguna forma, le gustó lo que veía. Por un momento pensó que estaba viendo a Naraku del otro lado del espejo, en su versión femenina, ella, devolviéndole la misma mirada y transformándose en uno solo. Se sintió tan asqueada de sí misma como poderosa—. ¿Y sabes qué, Hayato? Espero que mi padre no vuelva a estar aquí.

* * *

><p><strong>[1<strong>**] Complejo de Edipo:** según el psicoanálisis, el Complejo de Edipo se manifiesta en los niños como un deseo inconsciente y ambivalente (amor y hostilidad) hacia los progenitores, con un odio o rivalidad hacia el padre y un deseo amoroso e incestuoso hacia la madre. Su contraparte sería el Complejo de Electra en las niñas, con los mismos deseos del Complejo de Edipo pero a la inversa (odio a la madre y deseo hacia el padre).

Lo sé, el psicoanálisis está bien loco xD

* * *

><p><strong>¡Yaay al fin publiqué! (?)<strong>

**Bueno, sé que me tardé bastante. He estado atascada con otros fics y además la Universidad me tiene agarrada de los huevos, de hecho esta semana tuve unos días de pesadilla gracias a eso, estaba a nada de pegarme un tiro porque se me vinieron mil problemas encima, así que hasta ahora tuve tiempo de sentarme en la pc y corregir este capítulo.**

**No tengo mucho que aclarar. Al fin pude avanzar con este fic y ando escribiendo el octavo, y con respecto a este capítulo, ¿alguien imagina qué es lo que Naraku pretende haciéndose el bueno con su hermana? Quién sabe (?) lo que sí debo decir, para las fans de Naraku, es que a partir de este momento él desaparecerá un poco del fic ya que la historia en un principio se concentra en Kagura y su vida en el psiquiátrico. Eso sí, Naraku estará siempre muy presente en todo este asunto y dentro de unos capítulos lo volveremos a ver en todo su esplendor.**

**Chicos, muchas gracias por los que se toman el tiempo de leer y a quienes dejaron reviews, la verdad esperaba muchos menos comentarios xD y recuerden:**

**[A ****favor de la Campaña****_"Con voz y voto"_**_**,**_** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	3. Casa de Locos

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está escrita con el único fin de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

**Nota: **fanfic inspirado en la canción "_Gods and Monsters_" de Lana del Rey, en la película "_Inocencia Interrumpida_" y en el libro de John Katzenbach, _"La Historia del Loco"._

**Advertencias:** este fanfic contiene incesto, muerte de personajes, lime, lemmon, necrofilia, canibalismo, lenguaje vulgar, violencia física y psicológica, toca el tema del suicidio y trastornos mentales.

* * *

><p>"<em>Pensó que era una prisión de lo más curiosa. Estaban recluidos pero no encarcelados. Sujetos pero no esposados".<em>

**La Historia del Loco —John Katzenbach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Casa de Locos<strong>

Kagura no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó desde que subió al auto en la entrada de su casa hasta llegar al hospital. ¿Una, dos horas? El trafico matutino tampoco ayudaba a saber con exactitud dónde diablos estaba, e incluso pensó que salía mejor ir en metro, y eso que lo odiaba.

Si intentaba tirarse a las vías, ¿podrían encerrarla en ese lugar con un motivo más obvio que el de no acordarse que intentó cortarse las malditas venas? ¿Y qué ahora iba para allá por eso? Definitivamente era mentira eso de que la amnesia te deja inimputable.

Pasó la mayor parte del camino callada, con cara de nada y demasiado ensimismada en sus pensamientos como para querer entablar cualquier tipo de conversación, incluso si se trataba del simpático y siempre comprensivo Hayato. El chofer decidió no importunarla, sabía que pasaba por un rato difícil y lo que menos quería era estresar más a la jovencita, además, seguramente no la vería en un buen tiempo. De hecho nadie sabía si volvería, o si lo hacía, ¿cómo regresaría? Y aunque la órden de su madre sólo había sido implícita, también había sido clara: si volvía, la quería _bien_.

Todos los empleados de la casa sabían que Kagura había tratado de suicidarse y que ahora sería recluida en un psiquiátrico por eso. Extrañamente, Hayato, chofer de los Kagewaki desde siete años atrás, era quien mejor se llevaba con la joven, pero no se sentía con la confianza de preguntarle por qué había intentado hacer semejante cosa; preguntarle qué diablos le había pasado por la cabeza para intentarlo, si de verdad se sentía tal sola como para desear desaparecer del mundo, olvidarse de su propio futuro y las posibilidades que podía construir en él a pesar de su complicada familia.

Mucho menos encontraba palabras de aliento que darle. Tal vez por eso lo había intentado; nadie sabía nunca _qué_ decirle a Kagura, y tampoco sabía si la muchacha realmente buscaba algún consuelo. Ni siquiera tenía las palabras suficientes para pedirle que no fumara más, puesto que la muchacha pasó gran parte del camino haciéndolo, mirando con ojos lejanos el paisaje de la rimbombante ciudad de Tokio hasta que las líneas y rasgos de la tecnificada urbanidad fueron disminuyendo poco a poco, dando paso a un ambiente más sereno, mucho más tranquilo y casi deshabitado. Estaban ya a las afueras de la capital.

El hospital se encontraba, relativamente, dentro de los límites de Tokio, pero había sido construido para que estuviera en lo posible alejado del ruidoso tumulto de una de las ciudades más grandes, competitivas y apresuradas del mundo, capital de uno de los países con más alta tasa de suicidios en el mundo.

Quienes estaban ahí dentro, al lugar a donde se dirigía Kagura, necesitaban tranquilidad y paz, toda la que el dinero podía pagar. Tenían suficiente con el caos y el escándalo delirante de sus propias cabezas como para aún funcionar en el delirio de la urbanidad y las exigencias de una sociedad que, en el fondo, aún comparaba la locura con la posesión demoniaca.

Kagura se alteró un poco y finalmente prestó atención al camino cuando vio que Hayato daba vuelta en una carretera, ya rodeada de arboles, tomando camino en un sendero pavimentado y largo, rodeado lado a lado de una vegetación que danzaba a la brisa del viento de medio día y la salvajidad de un bosque que aparentaba sobriedad.

Al dar vuelta hacia ese camino Kagura pudo ver un enorme letrero negro que rezaba, en letras blancas, el nombre del hospital: _Instituto Mental Privado de Shikon._

La joven comenzó a removerse en el asiento trasero, incómoda y ansiosa, estudiando todo el paisaje con la mirada, tratando de ubicar dónde se encontraba, pero lo único que pudo definir es que simplemente se encontraba en los límites de la carretera principal que conducía a Tokio. Los arboles altos y de troncos delgados, con su madera más gris que café y la corteza negándose a caer, aferrada a su sitio, surcaban todo el camino por el cual pasaban, y no muy lejos pudo ver los techos puntiagudos de varios edificios. Contó tres en total, pero no estuvo segura. Las ramas y sus hojas, que serpenteaban por el camino, formaban una capa a varios metros encima de ellos que impedían ver con claridad el cielo y el horizonte y en cambio proporcionaban una sombra que se antojaba casi tétrica, como si el verano en ese punto del mundo no fuese más que una estación del exterior y no de sus territorios.

Dio una calada a su cigarrillo, algo nerviosa y dándose por vencida en definir su ubicación. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que todo aquello iba en serio. El desconocido lugar que recorría en el auto, con la callada presencia de Hayato que no se atrevía ni a mirarla por el espejo retrovisor, la obligó a asumirlo de golpe.

Se arrepintió de no haberle propuesto a Naraku escapar juntos en el momento en el cual la encerró en el armario con él, por muy romántico y enfermo que eso sonará. Qué más le daba. Sus padres se estaban deshaciendo de ella mandándola a una casa de locos; escapar con su hermano como un par de adolescentes idiotas habría sido como una invitación para que la terminara vendiendo a cualquier proxeneta a cambio de unos cuantos yenes. Ni siquiera podía delimitar si pediría mucho dinero por ella, a menos que pretendiera vender su virginidad al mejor postor, aunque lo dudaba; según Naraku, él siempre afirmaba que lo _señorita_ se lo habían quitado hace mucho tiempo.

No, si lo pensaba bien, lo más seguro es que el mismo Naraku decidiera ser su proxeneta, argumentando hipócritamente que así sacarían más dinero para mantenerse.

Soltó un gruñido de molestia ante la idea y se obligó a sacarse esas cosas de la cabeza; ya tenía demasiados asuntos en los cuales pensar. Además, Naraku no estaba ahí, no tenía por qué pensar en él ni mucho menos preocuparse por su hostigadora presencia.

Una vez que entraron al área donde se encontraban los complejos de edificios, Hayato dio un par de vueltas por la glorieta del estacionamiento hasta llegar al destinado. La joven por un momento rogó que se hubiera perdido y puso el mismo rostro de fastidio que ponía cada lunes por la mañana al llegar a la entrada de la escuela. Sin mucha opción, al igual que en esos lunes, asomó la cabeza, ahora más curiosa que nerviosa, cuando pasaron cerca de uno de ellos y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada desfachatada y cínica.

—¡Joder! Esto sí que es de película de terror —exclamó observando divertida el aspecto del edificio. Tenía un estilo europeo, o al menos eso le pareció. De hecho, sí, no se equivocaba, era de tipo inglés (y no podía equivocarse, había vivido en Inglaterra durante un año).

Lo que se supuso conformaban los distintos pabellones del hospital, se formaban por edificios de cuatro pisos cada uno, con paredes de ladrillos rojos que, con el paso del día, lucían un aspecto ligeramente desgastado, pero ni por mucho parecía una edificación vieja y destartalada. Había muchas ventanas en cada uno de los pisos, todas cerradas con rejas pintadas de blanco al igual que los marcos, y no parecían tener cortinas ni persianas; de hecho, los cristales lucían demasiado opacos como para poder saberlo.

Kagura no pudo evitar recordar las películas de horror que había visto, donde siempre, por alguna razón, esa clase de edificios tenían ese mismo estilo. Se preguntó a qué clase de idiota se le ocurría seguir construyendo hospitales de esa clase con toda la mala fama que le había creado Hollywood. Debían tener un fetiche esos americanos.

Luego de unos segundos Hayato se estacionó frente a uno de ellos. Kagura miró de una puerta a otra casi con desesperación, y por su mente pasó una de las mejores ideas que había tenido en toda su vida: salir por una de ellas corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y perderse para siempre. Era la oportunidad perfecta. Podría incluso escapar a cualquier país. Tenía un inglés prácticamente perfecto. Podía largarse a Estados Unidos, Australia, tal vez hasta regresar a Inglaterra, aún se comunicaba con David. Tenía conocidos ahí. También hablaba francés, no perfecto, pero podía defenderse. Podía irse a Corea del Sur, conocía lo suficiente del idioma como para moverse y en cuestión de un par de meses podría hablarlo si estaba en el lugar. ¡A cualquier lado menos ese!

¿Qué se lo impedía? Sus zapatos no eran muy altos. Llevaba unos zapatos negros y cerrados, con un tacón bajo. No eran los mejores para correr, pero incluso estaba dispuesta a hacerlo descalza, no importaba cuántas piedras y ramas le lastimaran las plantas de los pies; siempre se podían recuperar y siempre podría volver a usarlos para bailar, pero ahora sentía que no servían para eso, le debían servir para correr, debían contestar las plegarias que su mente enviaba a todo su cuerpo ahora helado, pero ese mismo frío seco y punzante fue lo mismo que la dejó paralizada en su asiento.

De pronto, contra todo pronóstico, la sensación de adrenalina ante la idea la hizo sentir que sus piernas se volvían más ligeras, súbitamente llenas por un cosquilleo agradable que parecía impulsarlas para moverse, como cuando estaba por salir al escenario a bailar, pero toda locura se fue al caño escuchó el motor del auto apagarse y en ese instante vio salir del edificio a una mujer alta y esbelta con una serenidad en el rostro que no parecía terrenal. Usaba una bata blanca que cubría sus brazos y le llegaba hasta las rodillas, ocultando la blusa también blanca; la llevaba fajada a los pantalones negros, ligeramente amplios conforme el largo del mismo se extendía hacia sus pies. Tenía pinta de doctora.

La mujer pasó junto a un letrero que se encontraba a un par de metros de la entrada del edificio, a un lado de las escaleras. Se paró junto a él, esperando por ella, y Kagura pudo leer que el letrero también decía el nombre de la institución.

Joder, ya comenzaba a odiar el apellido _Shikon_.

Por alguna razón, Kagura se volvió a sentir paralizada en su lugar mientras observaba a la mujer. Tenía el rostro más sereno y calculador que había visto en su vida; mostraba una frialdad desconfiada que contrastaba de forma perturbadora con los rasgos delicados de su rostro, pero le dio la impresión de que aquello era sólo una máscara, a pesar de la rigidez serena de sus músculos, como si no tuviera intenciones de cambiar de expresión a menos que tuviera una buena razón para hacerlo. Parecía estudiar a través de sus oscuras pupilas todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, incluyéndola, mientras la miraba a través de la ventana del auto. Ensimismada con el aspecto de la doctora (Kagura supuso que lo era), viéndola casi como si se tratara de un fantasma, no se percató de que Hayato se había bajado ya del auto, y no lo notó hasta que este le abrió la puerta con un gesto entre gentil y tímido.

—Hemos llegado, señorita —dijo, inclinándose con una reverencia que hacía tiempo Kagura le había dicho que no le interesaba que hiciera.

Los ojos de la muchacha miraron de un lado a otro con cierta duda, y luego de unos segundos, contra su voluntad, sus piernas se movieron y comenzaron a acercarse a la puerta. Para cuando acordó estaba afuera y a un par de metros de la mujer que la recibía y se aproximaba a ella.

—Buenos días, señorita Kagewaki —Escuchó la aludida en cuando bajó del auto. La mujer le hizo una reverencia y Kagura, algo ofuscada y de forma automática, la imitó, sin decir una sola palabra. Se distrajo cuando Hayato abrió la cajuela del auto y comenzó a sacar sus maletas una a una.

—Soy Kikyō Shiraoka, la psicóloga encargada del pabellón Hakurei —Se presentó la mujer con cortesía al tiempo que hacía un ademán indicando el edificio tras ella. Kagura de pronto no supo qué responder y sólo atinó a mirar al chofer con una expresión entre furiosa y desesperada, como si estuvieran haciendo algo completamente opuesto a lo que ella había indicado.

—Eh, no saques las malet…

Hayato se detuvo en seco y la miró, con una bolsa colgando de su mano. Kagura de pronto se preguntó qué acababa de decir y se quedó callada, frunciendo el ceño. Kikyō la sacó de su ensimismamiento cuando le dijo que se encargarían de llevar su equipaje a su habitación, que no se preocupara por ello. Luego le pidió que la siguiera y el cuerpo de Kagura respondió de la misma manera que lo hizo cuando bajó del auto: contra su voluntad y de manera automática, sin rechistar ni reclamar.

De pronto sintió miedo por no estar diciendo ni haciendo nada, tal y como su hermano mayor le había dicho antes de irse. ¿Acaso ya había aceptado todo eso y no se había dado cuenta? Bueno, de todas formas, supuso que no le quedaba otra opción. Haría el ridículo de su vida si se le ocurría salir corriendo así nada más, según ella para escapar. ¡Vaya fantasía, eso sí que era estar rematadamente loca!

De pronto le pareció que todo en su vida y cada decisión de esta había sido contra su voluntad, por mucho que ella gritara o reclamara. Hayato desapareció en la entrada, aún bajando las maletas de la joven y esta no fue capaz de mirar hacia atrás; sólo podía ver a los lados, como esperando que cualquier figura terrorífica saliera de alguna esquina para atacarla o arrastrarla a un lugar aún más desconocido.

Kikyō, pacientemente, la guió hasta la entrada, donde la esperaba una mujer de edad avanzada cuyo rostro ya mostraba arrugas bastante marcadas, sin embargo su expresión tenía una capa de bondad sincera que se mezclaba con la seriedad, gesto que sólo se podía desarrollar con la sabiduría que los años brindaban. En cuando Kagura la vio le dio la impresión de que se parecía a la tal Kikyō que recién se había presentado con ella.

Cuando estuvo frente al escritorio de la mujer, esta le entregó a Kagura algunos papeles para firmar su ingreso al hospital. Ahí pudo ver la firma de sus padres como responsables y tutores suyos, y había una línea más abajo, en blanco, esperando por su propia firma dando su autorización de que aceptaba las condiciones y reglas del lugar.

La jovencita se dio el tiempo de leerlas mientras chocaba la punta de sus uñas contra la superficie del escritorio, y cada que leía alguna de ellas una mueca de disgusto explotaba en su rostro: "_No fumar dentro de las instalaciones. No salir de las instalaciones sin autorización. No introducir armas u objetos punzocortartes en las instalaciones del hospital"_, y otras tantas reglas más que le recordaron más bien al ingreso de una escuela que a un hospital psiquiátrico, ¿o sería lo mismo? Luego tuvo ganas de tirarse al suelo soltando carcajadas ante la idea. ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre un psiquiátrico y el bachillerato? Ninguna, en realidad. Incluso antes había comparado la escuela con la prisión y, cuando salía de ella, regresaba directamente a una casa de locos al cual no se atrevía a llamar hogar.

Su silencioso ataque de cinismo desapareció, dejándola desolada, cuando luego se topó con una hoja con un breve texto escrito con una letra que no le era familiar. La leyó rápidamente y la mitad de las palabras ahí plasmadas no las entendió. Utilizaba un montón de terminología técnica y médica, pero parecía una especie de diagnostico, no podía estar segura. Sólo entendió la parte que rezaba: "_intento de suicidio, bajo los efectos del alcohol, efectuado con arma punzocortante por cortes en la muñeca izquierda". _

Kagura se tuvo en seco y miró a la secretaria. Pudo ver que en su gafete se leía el nombre de "Kaede Sasaki". A medio metro de ella se encontraba Kikyō, en espectral silencio, esperando que la joven terminara con el trámite.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó amablemente la psicóloga, acercándose un paso a la muchacha. Esta la miró unos instantes pero luego posó la vista sobre Kaede.

—Disculpe —dijo con firmeza, luchando por sonar cortés a pesar de que una risilla sarcástica había explotado en su boca luego de hablar, como si le hubiesen contado un mal chiste sin entender por qué razón reía—. Esto está mal. Yo no traté de suicidarme.

Kikyō la enfocó directamente, sin mostrar gesto alguno y con la boca sellada. La observaba de pies a cabeza, lo había hecho desde que la vio a través del cristal del auto.

Le habían enseñado en la Facultad de Psicología que los cinco primeros minutos de encontrarse con un paciente por primera vez, ya fuera en un recibimiento o en la primera entrevista, incluso en una llamada telefónica para realizar una cita, eran los más importantes. Servían para ver el aspecto más superficial del paciente y a la vez sacar la mayor parte de información del mismo, información que muchas veces no salía de la misma boca del paciente en la primera entrevista o aún luego de muchas sesiones, sobre todo cuando estos no buscaban ayuda por su propia voluntad y mantenían una actitud renuente y terca.

Kagura lucía un aspecto cuidado y sano para el ojo inexperto. Sus ropas eran de calidad y bien combinadas; probablemente le gustaba vestir bien. Tenía hábitos normales de limpieza, eso era claro. Su cabello estaba limpio y recogido pulcramente en lo alto de su cabeza, y el peinado lo adornaba una horquilla sencilla que constaba de una perla de jade con dos plumas blancas incrustadas a ella. La horquilla hacía juego con sus aretes verdes, hechos del mismo material que la perla (luego de un rato tendría que restringirle la horquilla de cabello por su utilidad como potencial arma; seguro a la chica no le agradaría).

Kikyō también notó que tenía las uñas cuidadas. Eran ligeramente largas y estaban pintadas con un esmalte de color rojo, quemado, y lucía un maquillaje impecable; de hecho, parecía que iba a algún lugar en especial en lugar de un hospital, lo que hizo pensar a Kikyō que, probablemente, la muchacha era vanidosa, incluso el color de las uñas combinaba con el labial granate que usaba en los labios. Pero esos detalles no la sorprendieron, se mostraban con cualquier otra joven de dieciocho años, pensó la psicóloga, pero la muchacha se preocupaba por su aspecto exterior, y sin embargo había algo en su aspecto encantador y juvenil que no cuadraba: estaba usando tonos oscuros en su ropa, para el verano, y estos cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo. Ocultaba sus piernas bajo unas medias negras y sobre todo, usaba aquella blusa de encaje bajo el vestido. Tras las mangas, a la altura de sus muñecas, se podían apreciar unas vendas que apretaban las heridas de su intento de suicidio, el motivo por el cual, principalmente, estaba ahí.

Era claro que intentaba ocultar eso. Estaba usando ropa que se usaría en otoño cuando en esa temporada del año la mayor parte de las jovencitas andaban en short y blusas holgadas de tirantes.

Otra cosa importante que notó fue su confusión inicial. Había hablado al chofer poco después de que salió del auto, impidiéndole momentáneamente sacar sus maletas, como si de pronto se diera cuenta de que se había equivocado de sitio. Le dio la impresión de que la muchacha aún no caía en la cuenta de que ese sería su hogar por algún tiempo o, más aún, que no necesitaba estar ahí y que no entendía por qué estaba ahí. Eso sin contar su obvia negación al intento de suicidio y la razón de ingreso al leer el motivo en el expediente que aún no se decidía a firmar.

Era obvio. Sería una paciente difícil, más de lo que Kikyō pudo predecir cuándo pensó nuevamente en el nombre de la muchacha y lo que eso significaba para ella.

—Eso lo tendrá que hablar con su terapeuta, señorita —contestó amablemente Kaede, la secretaria, dándole una señal para que firmara la ultima hoja.

Kagura obedeció con algo de duda. Por unos segundos su mano tembló y pareció olvidar cómo garabatear su nombre; tenía que escribir su nombre completo y su firma. No podía creer que estuviera firmando aquello como si realmente lo hubiera hecho, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera lo recordaba. ¡Era una maldita locura! Le dieron ganas de arrancarse los cabellos. Sentía que se estaba dejando arrastrar por la corriente y que no hacía nada por agarrarse de algo para evitar ahogarse, que permitía que los remolinos debajo de ella la arrastraran a las profundidades de sabrá el cielo qué clase de delirios.

¿Podía imputarse a un loco de cometer un crimen? Se preguntaba a veces. En ocasiones se preguntaba si una persona que padecía de doble personalidad, por ejemplo, podía quedar exenta de las codenas de la ley si, estando en el estado de una de sus personalidades, quizás una asesina y desalmada como lo mostraban tantas veces las películas, cometía un crimen y luego lo olvidaba. ¿Podía para ella aplicar lo mismo? En una ocasión le preguntó eso a su hermano, que estudiaba Leyes, y Naraku simplemente le mandó a la mierda y le contestó que lo dejara estudiar en paz. Era un idiota.

Estaba cuestionándose nuevamente aquello cuando le entregó el documento a la secretaria, casi sin pensarlo, con la mente en blanco, aún maldiciéndose por haber firmado. De pronto su voz anciana y serena la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Bienvenida al Instituto Shikon —dijo con una sonrisa amable y comprensiva. Seguramente había visto ya a mucha gente confundida entrando a ese lugar, pero, muy probablemente, no era capaz de entender esa misma confusión.

Kagura no fue capaz de responder nada ni siquiera por cortesía. En ese momento Kikyō se acercó con cautela a ella y le pidió que la siguiera. Nuevamente, obedeció.

—"_Estoy demasiado acostumbrada a seguir órdenes y pasos."_ —Pensó mientras seguía a la mujer—. "_Seguramente por eso mis padres me metieron a ballet. No, qué digo, sé que no fue por eso."_

Subieron por unas escaleras hasta llegar a un pasillo que conducía directamente al segundo piso. Una vez ahí Kikyō abrió la puerta y Kagura se sorprendió de ver que el interior del edificio no cuadraba con el exterior del mismo.

Por dentro todo era paredes blancas y lisas. Las puertas también eran de un color claro, apenas distinguible de los muros, y el piso estaba compuesto de múltiples mosaicos cuadrados de una tonalidad ligeramente grisácea. Entraba una gran cantidad de luz a través de los enormes ventanales en las salas al fondo de los pasillos, también asegurados por rejas de metal. Desde adentro lucían mucho más grandes que desde afuera. Las sombras de la luz matutina chocaban contra las baldosas del suelo y las rejas que obstaculizaban su camino formaban intrincados juegos de sombras, eso aunado a las ramas y hojas de los arboles que estaban cerca de las ventanas y aún se mecían con la brisa.

Todo el lugar era demasiado sobrio para el gusto de Kagura, más afecta a los rimbombantes teatros donde solía bailar desde los diez años y las oscuras bambalinas de los mismos. En cambio todo ese edificio era un lienzo en blanco.

De pronto pensó que todo parecía un lienzo blanco porque los locos que seguramente había ahí, se encargaban de pintar ellos mismos los muros y las puertas con el color delirante de sus propias locuras. No necesitaban de adornos, cuadros, ni decoraciones ostentosas que los distrajeran.

Kikyō caminaba con seguridad frente a ella, ya acostumbrada a los caminos muchas veces recorridos del hospital, pero en cierto momento se colocó a su lado, antes de adentrarse más en el segundo piso cuando se aproximaron a la puerta que dirigía a las salas del mismo. Una vez estando ahí un guardia de seguridad con uniforme negro, piel morena y ojos azules, los más claro que Kagura había visto jamás, les abrió la puerta. Saludó con la cabeza a Kikyō y en su lugar a ella la barrió con la mirada de arriba hacia abajo. Al hacerlo lo vio arrugar un poco la nariz y arquear una ceja, como si la hubiese reconocido de algún sitio y su sola presencia le molestara.

Kagura, acostumbrada a las malas caras pero nunca contenta con ellas, le regresó el mismo gesto, uno mucho más hostil, y no perdió oportunidad para identificar el nombre del guardia en su gafete. Se llamaba Kōga Katashi.

—Este es el pabellón mixto para adolescentes y jóvenes —dijo, mientras Kagura escudriñaba el lugar a su alrededor y olvidaba la mala cara que le había mandado el tal Kōga una vez que lo dejaron atrás—. Por ahora no tenemos muchos pacientes, y casi todos tienen su propia habitación. En un momento te mostraré la tuya.

Antes de llegar al lugar prometido, Kikyō le mostró la cafetería. Era una sala amplia con mesas largas, y al fondo se apreciaba el lugar donde servían la comida. Una barra extensa con una puertecilla en una esquina, también tapizada por los mosaicos grises del suelo, pero de un tamaño mucho más pequeño. En ese momento no había nadie. Kikyō le dijo rápidamente los horarios en los que los pacientes tomaban las tres comidas, además de mostrarle un cartel en la entrada del mismo que le recordaría el horario. Le mostró un par de salas más, entre ellas la sala donde se impartían las terapias grupales. En ese sitio sólo había varias sillas ya puestas en círculo, y en una esquina había dos columnas con sillas amontonadas en orden unas sobre otras. El único mobiliario además de ese eran dos escritorios, un proyector en lo alto del techo, un pizarrón en una de las paredes y una cortina de proyección como los de las escuelas.

También le mostró la sala de arte. Kagura se decepcionó de saber que ahí no había más que instrumentos musicales, escritorios y caballetes para pintar, pero no había espejos donde observar los pasos que uno daba y ninguna barra para bailar ni sostenerse al calentar. Se sintió más angustiada por la idea de dejar sus prácticas diarias de ballet que por estar ahí. Una bailarina no podía simplemente dejar de practicar. Las piernas y los pies no tardaban en atrofiarse y en ir pendiendo rápidamente la flexibilidad y la facilidad para moverse únicamente adquirida a través de años y años de entrenamiento, disciplina y práctica.

Bueno, ya se las arreglaría. Primero tenía que procurar no volverse loca y que su propia cabeza no terminara atrofiada antes que sus piernas.

Caminaron, esta vez, por los pasillos donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los pacientes, un pasillo muy amplio y tan blanco como el resto. Kagura miró de un lado a otro y un gesto de extrañeza salía de su rostro cada que su vista se topaba con una puerta abierta.

En una de ellas pudo ver dentro a un par de jóvenes sumamente parecidos, ambos tenían el cabello lila. Luego se percató de que, claramente, eran gemelos. Uno tenía una mirada completamente perdida y vacía, pero a la vez resultaba intimidante con sólo observarlo un par de segundos. Kagura no quiso ni mirarlo a los ojos, que se mantenían fijos al frente, observando a su hermano.

El otro chico, mucho más delgado y aparentemente pequeño que su hermano, se veía más lucido, por decirlo de alguna manera, porque estaba parado en medio de las dos camas y parecía practicar con sus manos una especie de ataque fatal, fingiendo que sus brazos eran un par de guadañas mortales a la vez que soltaba risillas que parecía luchar por contener junto a su sonrisa tensa y sus cejas arqueadas.

Cuando los pasos de ambas mujeres resonaron en el pasillo y Kagura pasó junto a ellos, ambos jóvenes la miraron directamente, sin tomarse la molestia de voltear el rostro, y Kagura pudo percibir que, por alguna razón, no la encontraron nada simpática. Sobre todo cuando el chico que estaba de pie, el delgado, levantó una ceja al verla a los ojos y se pasó la mano sobre el cuello y sin tocarlo, insinuando el movimiento de cortarse la cabeza.

Lo unicó que Kagura pudo hacer fue fruncir el ceño y hacer un gesto de desagrado. ¿Cuál era su maldito problema?

—"_Perfecto, esto es como la maldita preparatoria."_ —Pensó para sus adentros, echándole una mirada a Kikyō para comprobar si se había dado cuenta del gesto, pero ella seguía mirando al frente.

Soltó un suspiro de fastidio mezclado con resignación, y su idea de que era fácil de odiar se reafirmó cuando pasó junto a otra puerta entreabierta, por donde se asomaba una joven de cabello brillante, larguísimo y negro: tenía una cabellera preciosa, tan negra y oscura como ala de cuervo, sin contar que en sí era muy bonita, casi como una de esas muchachas europeas y rusas que buscaban lucir como auténticas muñecas vivientes.

Parecía tener intenciones de salir del cuarto, pero en cuanto la vio, la muchacha arrugó las cejas y la nariz (algo que la afeó un poco) y a pesar de que no hizo un gesto tan explicito, la miró con aún más hostilidad que los otros dos muchachos. Luego le dedicó una mirada furibunda y azotó la puerta. Esta vez Kikyō sí se dio cuenta del gesto con el golpe que resonó en el pasillo y cerró los ojos unos instantes, paciente.

Kagura estaba cada vez más enojada y fastidiada de ese maldito lugar. No tenía ni cinco minutos en el hospital y ya se había hecho de por lo menos tres enemigos, sin contar al mentado guardia de seguridad, ¡y ni siquiera les había hecho nada! ¡Tenía que ser una puta broma!

—No te preocupes por ellos —comentó Kikyō al observarla de reojo y notar su gesto tenso, mientras sonreía apenas de medio lado—. Así son con todos los nuevos. El resto de los pacientes se ponen algo nerviosos, pero enseguida se les pasa.

—No estoy nerviosa —contestó de mala gana y sin mirarla, más aliviada al darse cuenta de que su acostumbrada mala actitud volvía a ella luego de la confusión inicial—. Estoy fastidiada.

La psicóloga no respondió nada. Sus ojos enseguida se posaron sobre la habitación a la cual estaban llegando y justo cuando terminaba el pasillo, se detuvo junto a la chica.

—Esta es la sala de descanso —dijo al detenerse.

Era un espacio grande, con tres ventanas en sus altas paredes brindando toda la luz natural que se necesitaba durante el día, apenas había necesidad de encender las luces.

Había varios sillones esparcidos ordenadamente por el lugar: dos estaban junto al otro frente a una televisión en esos momentos apagada. Otro par sofás estaban contra las paredes y sólo había un par de sillones no muy lejos de dos mesas amplias y circulares con sus respectivas sillas.

En de esas mesas, cerca de una esquina, jugaban ajedrez un par de jóvenes albinos. Un muchacho y una muchacha que no tendrían más de diecisiete años. La muchacha le quedaba de frente a Kagura, y esta vez la jovencita sí le pareció una verdadera muñeca viviente con esas dos enormes flores blancas en su cabello; una muchachita de piel de porcelana y una actitud _tan_ expresiva como la de una estatua insensible. Pudo notar que esta miraba hacía el tablero con sus enormes ojos negros, vacíos, sin intenciones de hacer ningún movimiento a pesar de que su contrincante acababa de mover una de sus piezas, las negras, y parecía esperar impaciente que su compañera hiciera lo mismo.

La muchacha albina, que tenía unos perturbadores ojos negros y un rostro bastante aniñado que la hacía lucir más joven de lo que realmente era, bajó aún más la mirada y levantó levemente frente a ella un espejo redondo que había estado descansando en su regazo. Lo miró directamente como si sus propios ojos se perdieran en su propio reflejo, pero Kagura pudo notar que no había vanidad, ni emoción, ni _nada_ mientras se miraba.

El muchacho que jugaba contra ella soltó un gruñido de exasperación al verla hacer eso y se levantó de golpe de la silla. Su rodilla chocó contra el borde la mesa y varias piezas cayeron del tablero, arruinando la partida.

—¡Aquí no se puede jugar ajedrez con nadie! —reclamó furioso a la muchacha, pero a la vez parecía estar hablando solo porque ella ni se inmutó; era como si estuviera sorda.

El muchacho salió a grandes zancadas de ahí hasta perderse en otro pasillo de habitaciones, al parecer había más dormitorios. A pesar de su agresiva reacción, la muchacha albina no se movió ni un ápice ni se molestó en mirar cuando un par de piezas resbalaron de la mesa y cayeron al suelo, ni en prestar atención a los potentes pasos que el joven daba hasta desaparecer tras una de las puertas. Era como si la jovencita estuviera completamente sola, y seguía mirándose al espejo como si dentro de él estuviese la cosa más enigmática e interesante del mundo.

Kagura pudo ver que no era ninguna narcisista. Esa muchacha no estaba viendo su reflejo como lo haría ella al sentirse hermosa o cualquier otra chica de su edad. No, veía otra cosa, sabrá el cielo qué exactamente era lo que veía un loco en su propio reflejo.

—Ese era Hakudōshi —le susurró Kikyō a Kagura—. Y la joven con el espejo se llama Kanna. Son mellizos.

Kagura arrugó las cejas confusa. ¿Acaso en un hospital se podían aceptar que estuvieran internados en el mismo pabellón parientes directos? No tenía idea, pero más que eso, le perturbó la idea de que un par de mellizos estuvieran internados en ese sitio, como si algo en su genética compartida los condenada de la misma forma, y casi enseguida recordó el rostro de su hermano y las muchas veces que pensó que estaba loco.

—¡Carne fresca! —Otro gritó, más estrafalario y divertido que el anterior, sobresaltó a Kagura tanto que por unos instantes pensó que le habían dado el susto de su vida.

Un muchacho de cabello largo y negro, atado en una cola de caballo, se asomó por encima del sofá con una cara que mostraba un gesto juguetón, como si escondiera algo o fingiera algo que no es, pero si en esos momentos a Kagura le pareció que su rostro lucía como el de un maniaco fascinado por un fetiche, el de la muchacha que volteó a verla, y que hasta ahora había estado de espaldas sentada en el mismo sillón, le heló la sangre.

Sostenía en sus manos una cabeza de estética y en la otra un cepillo, mientras peinaba al maniquí con tanto mimo que parecía creer que era una persona viva capaz de sentir, cuidando de no lastimar un cuero cabelludo que no existía.

—Byakuya, te he dicho que no te dirijas de esa forma a los nuevos pacientes, por favor. No los asustes —pidió Kikyō amablemente, acerándose unos pasos al sofá.

El aludido pareció encogerse de hombros y luego sonrió despreocupadamente, mostrando una fila de dientes blancos debajo de su sonrisa astuta. Miró a Kagura como si la conociera, o como si su presencia lo hiciera pensar algo que ella no fue capaz de identificar. Le sonreía directamente a ella, pero tuvo la impresión de que estaba muy lejos de coquetearle. Más bien parecía tramar algo y, de hecho, las maneras del joven y el tono dulce y suave de su voz (a pesar de sólo haberlo escuchado decir dos palabras) la hicieron pensar que era homosexual, por no decir el maquillaje que portaba, con ese soberbio rojo que delineaba sus finos labios, al igual que las abundantes pestañas ennegrecidas y alargadas con rímel. Incluso por unos segundos pensó que se trataba de una chica hasta que vio su cuerpo, mucho más masculino que los rasgos finos y delicados de su andrógino rostro.

—Lo siento, doc. —contestó Byakuya fingiendo un gesto inocente. Kikyō le dijo algo de que no era doctora, sino psicóloga, y luego llamó a la chica que peinaba el maniquí. No había dejado de hacerlo a pesar de que miraba a ambas mujeres.

—Yura, Byakuya, ¿podrían llevar a Kagura a la cafetería cuando sea la hora de comer? —Byakuya asintió de inmediato y ahora fue Yura quien se le quedó viendo a Kagura directamente, quien no sabía para donde mirar o meterse con la intensa mirada violeta de la chica sobre ella. Incluso le dio la impresión de que no la miraba, más bien miraba otra cosa en ella. No supo identificar qué era y la piel se le enchinó.

—Es nueva. Háganla sentir cómoda, por favor —pidió la psicóloga, pero bajo su tono amable aquello era claramente una órden. Luego se dirigió a Kagura y estuvo a punto de decirle algo, cuando una enfermera, algo más joven que Kikyō, en vestido blanco hasta las rodillas y medias del mismo tono, se le acercó y le susurró algo al oído.

—Miroku y Sango quieren hablar contigo. Dicen que hay una confusión de nombres —Kagura alcanzó a escuchar el secreteo entre las dos mujeres, pero no se cuestionó nada más, aunque se sintió un tanto nerviosa de que la tal Kikyō fuera a dejarla sola en ese momento con ese par de locos que no le quitaban la mirada de encima y la observaban como si fuera un fenómeno de circo. A su vez, pudo escuchar a la tal Yura secreteándole algo a Byakuya, como si imitaran a Kikyō y a la enfermera. Sólo alcanzó a escuchar algo de "_el anuncio del regreso del Rey, como está profetizado. ¡Y nosotras pensando que era mentira!"_

—"_Joder, aquí todos están locos"_ —Pensó para sus adentros, sintiéndose ya asfixiada de todas las presencias y el lugar que la rodeaban. Luego se sintió tonta. Claro que estaban locos. Era un psiquiátrico, no una reunión de té.

—Kagura, discúlpame, tengo un asunto que atender —dijo Kikyō, y luego se dirigió a un enfermero que recién había salido del mismo pasillo por donde se había ido Hakudōshi y ahora cruzaba la sala. Le echó un vistazo a Yura y Byakuya y miró una libreta de notas entre sus manos con aire distraído y despreocupado luego de anotar un par de cosas ahí, pero lo hizo con pereza, como si sólo fingiera interesarle lo que sea que estuviera anotado ahí.

—Bankotsu, ¿ya terminaste la revisión? —El enfermero se quedó tieso en su lugar y pareció recordar algo cuando levantó la vista, mirando a la psicóloga.

—Ah, sí… sólo me falta un pasillo más, ¿por qué? —inquirió acercándose de a poco al trío.

—Por favor, lleva a la señorita Kagewaki a su habitación. Es de nuevo ingreso —ordenó mientras se disculpaba nuevamente.

Antes de que se fuera junto a la enfermera que la había ido a buscar, el tal Bankotsu volvió a llamarla.

—¿Kagewaki, dices? —preguntó antes de que Kikyō pegara media vuelta.

—Kagewaki Kagura. Está anotada.

Con lo ultimo aclarado se encaminó hacia otro pasillo y la enfermera que antes se había acercado le sonrió con amabilidad a Kagura, para luego retirarse junto a la psicóloga. La adolescente, más insegura de lo que le gustaba aceptar, miró al enfermero con la cual la había dejado y nuevamente se sintió penetrada por nuevas mirada desconocidas, esta vez por aquellos ojos azules enmarcados por las pobladas cejas, un iris de azul acero que le pareció mucho más hermoso que los del guardia de seguridad.

Aún dentro de todo se sintió aliviada. Al menos el tipo no la miraba con hostilidad como los tres chicos del pasillo, ni con esa curiosidad enfermiza como la de Yura y Byakuya, quienes se reían traviesamente mirándolos directamente. Bankotsu se distrajo unos segundos y se volvió a ellos con expresión furibunda.

—Ya cállense, ¿quieren? —Ante esto, el par de jóvenes soltaron varias risotadas como si se tratase de un desafío y Bankotsu, aparentemente incomodado por ellas, los ignoró y finalmente le pidió a Kagura que lo siguiera.

—Así que eres nueva, eh. ¿Te apellidas Kagewaki? —El enfermero se volvió hacía ella unos instantes sin dejar de caminar con rapidez. Kagura respondió afirmativamente, aunque ya comenzaba a parecerle raro que todo el mundo pareciera confundirse cada vez que se mencionaba su nombre.

—No me mires así —pidió el joven de ojos azules con una sonrisa traviesa, adivinando el gesto de la muchacha mientras se detenía frente a una de las puertas—. Sólo que es un apellido extraño. Aquí es tu habitación.

Sacó un juego de llaves y estuvo unos instantes buscando la indicada. Masculló algo por lo bajo cuando se confundió con algunas, pero finalmente la identificó. Pasó a meter la llave en la cerradura y Kagura miró la serie de números metálico atornillados a lo alto de la puerta que, se supone, sería su nueva habitación. El número era 306.

El enfermero entró primero y luego le pidió a Kagura que lo siguiera, incluso le dijo que no fuera tímida.

—Ya están mis cosas aquí —susurró al toparse con sus maletas a un lado de la cama. Un par de ellas estaban sobre el colchón y de pronto le pareció que era un mundo de equipaje—. No debí empacar tanto. No creo quedarme en este lugar mucho tiempo.

Bankotsu soltó una risa seca al escucharla y se recargó en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y una pose que a ella le pareció de lo más arrogante.

—Sí, claro. Eso crees.

El sarcasmo en el tono del moreno molestó sobremanera a Kagura, quien lo dejó en manifiesto cuando lo fulminó con la mirada. El enfermero pareció restarle importancia y luego rodó los ojos mientras se despegaba del muro.

—Mira, aquí está el armario —Abrió de par en par las puertas del mueble, sin darle siquiera tiempo a Kagura de mirarlo por dentro lo suficiente, y enseguida pasó a señalar varios puntos del cuatro—. Repisas, escritorio, la cama, obviamente…

—Lo sé, no soy tonta —exclamó exasperada. Bankotsu se quedó tieso en su lugar, pero sonrió súbitamente, divertido.

—Diablos, qué carácter. Sólo es rutina.

—¿Seguro que eres enfermero? —respondió ella, algo más irritada que antes. Él dejó de sonreír de inmediato y desvió la vista unos segundos. Su gesto le pareció sospechoso a Kagura por alguna razón, razón que no entendió el por qué, ni se preocupó en descifrarlo.

—Pues claro, qué pregunta —Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en el armario, sin dejar de estudiar el rostro de Kagura con la mirada.

Sintió sus ojos sobre ella pero le restó importante mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, ahora sintiéndose algo acongojada observando sus maletas, no por el hecho de desempacar, sino por el hecho de que, se dio cuenta, que ese sería su hogar quién sabe cuánto tiempo y que, por lo poco que había visto, ese lugar era un sitio de locos.

Hasta le parecía tonto darse cuenta apenas.

—Oye —la llamó Bankotsu. Su voz sonaba curiosa. Kagura volteó a verlo, dándose cuenta de que seguía ahí. De pronto pensó que se había ido—. ¿No te conozco de algún lado?

Frunció el ceño y nuevamente se preguntó si ese tipo realmente era enfermero. Según ella, en el mundo normal, esa pregunta de rutina de un hombre hacía una mujer sólo podía significar que trataba de ligarla, pero descartó la idea. Se supone que era un enfermero, y tampoco podía culparlo del todo. Kagura pensó que probablemente lucía demasiado confundida, más nerviosa de lo que ella creía, y que por eso todos la miraban como si fuera un bicho raro. O quién sabe, puede que luciera demasiado normal para ese lugar y que todos los raros eran los demás. Quizá lo olían como los perros al miedo.

—Lo dudo. Supongo que te recordaría —aclaró la joven luego de unos instantes, sobre todo cuando pudo ver la larga trenza que colgaba de la cabeza del enfermero. Además, el tipo tenía un aspecto bastante especial. Sus ojos eran de un inusual azul acero, uno que a Kagura le siguió pareciendo sumamente bello, y su piel morena contrastaba de forma agradable con las ropas blancas que portaba, además era atractivo, para que decir que no. También se dio cuenta de que sus tenis lucían ligeramente sucios.

Bankotsu se encogió de hombros y no respondió al comentario. Se limitó a decirle que desempacara y se pusiera cómoda, que en una hora fuera a comer a la cafetería, y luego simplemente se marchó.

Una vez que se quedó sola, Kagura corrió a cerrar la puerta de su _nueva_ habitación, ansiosa, como si tratara de huir de algo.

No, intentaba esconderse de ese lugar dentro del mismo.

Su hermano Naraku le hubiera dicho que era una reverenda idiotez.

* * *

><p>—El nombre de la nueva paciente es correcto —insistió Kikyō con cierto desgano, mirando el archivo de la misma—. Kagewaki, Kagewaki Kagura. ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?<p>

Mientras ella observaba unos segundos más el expediente, viendo por encima los reportes médicos del hospital a donde llegó luego de su intento de suicidio, la entrevista que tuvo pocos días atrás con sus padres y los documentos legales que permitían su ingreso al instituto, Miroku y Sango se miraron unos instantes como si no comprendieran la pregunta ni la actitud de la psicóloga. Kagome, la enfermera que había acompañado a Kikyō, desvió la vista unos segundos mientras torcía la boca.

—Bueno, tú sabes que… —empezó a decir Kagome, pero fue interrumpida de inmediato por Kikyō, quien dejó el archivo sobre un escritorio.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero no tiene caso preocuparse por eso.

Miroku, quien trabajaba en ese lugar como psiquiatra, se dejó caer en un sillón pesadamente y suspiró acongojado.

—Maldición, ¿más de lo mismo? Pensé que nos habíamos librado de todo eso.

—No creo, Miroku —murmuró Sango. También era psicóloga como Kikyō, pero atendían pacientes con distintas problemáticas. Tomó entre sus manos el archivo de la joven que era el tema de conversación y se acercó al psiquiatra, quien le sonrió de manera ladina y muy discretamente al verla hacer eso. Sango se forzó a ignorarlo.

—Ella entró por intento de suicido y, según los padres, presenta mal comportamiento, desafío constante a las autoridades y conductas de riesgo como abuso de alcohol y al parecer, conducta promiscua. Por supuesto que debe haber mucho más que eso. Por los síntomas sospecho del diagnostico, pero no me quiero adelantar a nada. Ni siquiera he hablado con ella ni la he visto.

—Francamente, no me sorprende que haya tratado de suicidarse… —murmuró Miroku con resignación y pesadez luego de escuchar a Sango hablar—. Y además, ¿conducta sexual de riesgo? Más imaginaba que pudiera tener conducta delictiva y…

Antes de poder seguir hablando, de inmediato fue interrumpido y reprendido por Kikyō, lo cual lo hizo guardar silencio.

—Sabemos el historial de la muchacha, sobre todo el familiar. Puede ser un caso difícil —apuntó Sango son soltar el archivo.

—Yo me encargaré de ella —intervino Kikyō. Sus tres acompañantes la miraron algo extrañados, por no decir preocupados, y luego se miraron entre ellos como si lo que decía fuera una locura, lo cual en ese lugar no sería nada extraño, pero sí lo era viniendo de la psicóloga encargada del pabellón.

—¿Crees que puedas con esto? —inquirió Kagome. A simple vista parecía hablar con timidez, pero en realidad estaba preocupada—. ¿No te estarás inmiscuyendo demasiado? Creo que ni siquiera es ético.

—Es el reto de mi carrera. No tiene nada de antiético. Sé cómo tratarla —insistió Kikyō esbozando una sonrisa fría. El trío aún así la miraron confusos, pero ella los ignoró—. Seamos sinceros, tengo experiencia con pacientes así. Con _casos_ así.

—Creo que Kikyō puede hacerlo —la secundó Miroku irguiéndose en el sofá y alzando una ceja, aunque tenía la misma sensación de que Kikyō se estaba inmiscuyendo demasiado, tal y como la ultima vez—. Después de todo ella está especializada en este tipo de casos. Aunque es demasiado pronto para diagnosticar, yo apuesto a que se trata de un trastorno de personalidad. No me sorprendería por el historial familiar, sin embargo, Kikyō —dijo, dirigiéndose directamente a ella—, yo también creo que es demasiado.

—Si te causa muchos problemas —comenzó a decir Sango—, yo puedo encargarme de Kagura.

La mujer sabía perfectamente que Kagura no era un caso para ella; no podría manejarla. Es posible que sí fuera demasiado, pero nadie más en ese pabellón sabía mejor qué hacer con Kagura que la misma Kikyō.

—Gracias, Sango, pero no creo que vaya a ser necesario. Todo está bajo control —se negó educadamente. Sango se encogió de hombros, aunque le quedó un mal presentimiento con respecto a todo eso, sobre todo al referirse al "control". Más de una vez habían pensado lo mismo y las cosas habían terminado mal, y por desgracia a su compañera a veces le costaba aceptar que pecaba de demasiada confianza. Ya una vez se había confiado y las cosas habían resultado terriblemente mal.

Claro que aquello había sido un caso completamente distinto al de Kagura, pero extrañamente, era similar. _Demasiado_, y de buenas a primeras no daba un buen pronostico.

Ninguno en la sala podía creer que estuvieran pasando por lo mismo de nuevo. Parecían tener ganas de trasladar a Kagura a otro pabellón o de plano a otro psiquiátrico, pero no podían simplemente rechazarla por eso, sin contar que era una gran ventaja que Kikyō hubiese tratado con casos parecidos en el pasado, además, los padres de Kagura por eso habían acudido con ella, aunque todos sabían que en las circunstancias especificas de la joven, aquello era un arma de doble filo, pero confiaban de manera casi ciega en las habilidades de Kikyō tanto como ella confiaba en las suyas, y al final el tuerto siempre era Rey en la tierra de los ciegos.

No habría más errores, o al menos eso quisieron pensar. Después de todo, Kagura era un caso distinto, y profesionales como ellos en el área de la salud mental sabían y tenían la certeza desde un principio de que cada caso era especial, diferente al resto, no importaba el trastorno, enfermedad o síndrome que se tuviera; podían tener similitudes, pero siempre había grandes diferencias que los hacían únicos entre una persona a otra.

Ninguna otra persona más que los psicólogos y los psiquiatras podían tener la certeza de que cada cabeza era un mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Debo confesar que este capítulo lo reescribí varias veces en distintas partes. Me he dado cuenta que no presto mucha atención a los ambientes y escenarios. Es decir, describir los sitios donde los personajes están, las habitaciones y esa clase de cosas, y fue algo que intenté remediar un poco en este capítulo cuando me di cuenta que metí a Kagura en el hospital así nomas. Intentaré trabajar en eso, debo admitir que muchas veces no le presto atención, es una de mis debilidades a la hora de escribir y no creo que sea bueno o.ó después de todo la cosa es hacer que el lector se adentre en la historia por completo.<strong>

**Con respecto al fic y el capítulo, sí, como pueden ver hay muchos personajes involucrados, aunque varios de ellos serán como secundarios, quiero centrarme más en los pacientes como Byakuya y Yura, en personajes como Kikyō y Bankotsu, y por supuesto, en los protagonistas. Creo que ya algunos se habrán dado cuenta que los **_**malos**_** de InuYasha son los pacientes y los **_**buenos**_**, los administrativos y trabajadores del hospital xD**

**En fin, no tengo mucho que aclarar. Me alegra saber que actualicé rápido *-* espero seguir así, aunque no he avanzado más con la escritura de los capítulos o.ó pero por lo menos ya tengo varios adelantados.**

**Una vez más, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y aquellos que me han dejado review. Espero que el siguiente capítulo les guste n.n**

**[A ****favor de la Campaña****_"Con voz y voto"_**_**,**_** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	4. Monstruos Bajo la Cama

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está escrita con el único fin de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

**Nota: **fanfic inspirado en la canción "_Gods and Monsters_" de Lana del Rey, en la película "_Inocencia Interrumpida_" y en el libro de John Katzenbach, _"La Historia del Loco"._

**Advertencias:** este fanfic contiene incesto, muerte de personajes, lime, lemmon, necrofilia, canibalismo, lenguaje vulgar, violencia física y psicológica, toca el tema del suicidio y trastornos mentales.

* * *

><p>"Negro Grande<em> me dijo que no hiciera amigos, que tuviera cuidado, que fuera reservado y que obedeciera las normas, y yo hice lo posible por seguir todos sus consejos excepto el primero. Ahora me pregunto si no tenía razón también en eso. Pero la locura consiste también en la peor clase de soledad, y yo estaba a la vez loco y solo, así que cuando Peter <em>el Bombero_ me llevó con él, agradecí su amistad en mi descenso al mundo del Hospital Estatal Western y no le pregunté qué querían decir esas palabras, aunque suponía que pronto lo averiguaría porque el hospital era un sitio donde el mundo tenía secretos, pero pocos de ellos se guardaban"_

**La Historia del Loco —John Katzenbach.**

* * *

><p><strong>Monstruos Bajo la Cama<strong>

Cuando Bankotsu se retiró, y luego de encerrarse en la habitación (se dio cuenta de que no podía echarle llave), Kagura sólo atinó a echarse sobre la cama y observar, entre aburrida y fastidiada, cómo la luz del opaco medio día entraba por la ventana tras ella, justo por encima de la cabecera de su cama.

Tal y como había imaginado, el lugar no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, pero no era tan malo como llegó a imaginar; se había imaginado un montón de pasillos malolientes y salas sucias, con un montón de locos dopados caminando sobre su propia mierda. Creyó entonces que se había quedado con la idea de cómo eran los manicomios de siglos pasados, o aún peor, los públicos. Después de todo tenía entendido que sus padres estaban soltando una buena cantidad de dinero para darle todas las comodidades mientras estuviera internada en ese lugar y, finalmente, la institución tenía que responder a la altura de los pagos.

Y una mierda. Sabía que sus padres sólo pagaban para que ella luego no pudiese reclamarles: supuestamente sus padres sí le habían dado _todo_.

Kagura refunfuñó por lo bajo y por segundos se cubrió los ojos tras el antebrazo, pero no tardó en sentirse aburrida y crecer en ella una punzante curiosidad por su nueva habitación.

Se dio el tiempo de ver desde la cama la que ahora era su pieza y darle aunque fuera una oportunidad. Estaría ahí metida durmiendo y cambiándose de ropa sabrá el cielo cuántos meses. Mejor irse resignando y acostumbrarse.

Tenía que aceptar que la habitación no era tan grande como la de su casa, que fácilmente era más del doble de lo que medía esta, pero tenía el suficiente espacio como para sentirse cómoda; tendría que ser demasiado caprichosa como para argumentar que era muy pequeña. El armario tampoco era muy grande (quiso pensar que eran de esa forma porque, se supone, los pacientes no deberían estar recluidos por mucho tiempo), pero entre los cajones de madera se podía distribuir bien sus pertenencias si procuraba tener algo de orden y no arrojar su ropa a la brava, como al menos ella solía hacerlo.

La cama no era más que un colchón individual sobre un mueble de madera de adornos, patas y cabeceras metálicas. Algo bastante sencillo y austero. No eran más que barras sosteniendo la estructura. Las sábanas, que por el suave aroma que desprendían seguramente estaban recién lavadas, las había encontrado blancas, inmaculadas y tendidas sobre la cama donde ahora estaba recostada. Se preguntó cuántas personas antes que ella se habrían acostado a dormir ahí mismo acechados por pesadillas o crisis de pánico.

Había un par de repisas de madera en la pared a su izquierda, y debajo de ellas se encontraba un escritorio sencillo que no constaba más que de dos pequeños cajones y una silla. Había otro par de repisas a su derecha, en la pared, y como el resto de las ventanas del hospital, la suya estaba sellada con una malla metálica, más las rejas blancas que había visto desde el principio, la diferencia era que su ventana tenía persianas blancas para impedir la entrada de la luz del sol al amanecer.

Todo el lugar era demasiado blanco y gris. Era como si lo hubieran "decorado" esperando que fueran sus habitantes quienes terminaran el trabajo con sus propias mentes.

Kagura, al verse ahí encerrada entre cuatro paredes y con la tenue luz chocando contra su rostro, tuvo que volver a taparse el rostro con ambas manos. No era la luz lo que la molestaba; esta de pronto se había vuelto descolorida y opaca, muy diferente al cielo con el intenso sol de verano que había caído sobre ella el día en que intentó suicidarse. El cielo comenzaba a nublarse con densas nubes blancas que daban la impresión de ser lisas, sin pompones ni figuras en ellas, como si el eterno azul del cielo de pronto se hubiese muerto dejando un campo infinito de _nada_. Una nada blanca e inmaculada similar a la apariencia de la chiquilla que había visto jugando ajedrez. Ella sí que parecía sacada de una película de fantasmas.

Recordó que se llamaba Kanna, y no supo por qué, pero el lugar parecía estar hecho para personas como ellas, con caras de _póker_ y un físico que se asemejaba más a un lienzo en blanco, moldeable, casi frágil a las turbias manos de sus compañeros locos y los terapeutas.

Justo en ese instante, mientras su rostro se deformaba por la confusión y la ira debajo de sus manos que ya comenzaban a sudar ligeramente, un par de golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Se sobresaltó de golpe y se irguió sobre sus codos en la cama, mirando hacia la puerta como si en cualquier momento un monstruo fuera a atravesarla.

—Oye, Kagura. Somos nosotros —dijo la voz tras la puerta. Era la misma voz del muchacho maquillado que había visto en la sala y le gritó que era carne fresca.

Sólo hasta ese entonces se dio cuenta de que su respiración se agitó súbitamente luego de los golpes, pero soltó un suspiro de fastidio al escuchar que se trataba del tal Byakuya, si mal no recordaba.

Al no responder, volvió a escuchar otro golpe, uno un poco más suave.

—Sal de ahí. ¿Estás dormida? —Esa era la voz de una chica. No la supo reconocer, pero supuso se trataba de la muchacha que había visto con el maniquí, aunque enseguida recordó el rostro de la otra joven que había tenido intenciones de salir de su habitación mientras ella recorría el pasillo y que la miró como si fuera escoria.

—¿Qué quieren? —espetó Kagura desde su cama, ahora sentándose. Hubo unos segundos de silencio que le parecieron eternos, aunque fue sólo su imaginación—. Déjenme en paz.

—Es hora de comer. Kikyō nos pidió que te lleváramos a la cafetería —contestó Byakuya. A Kagura le pareció escuchar un ligerísimo golpe contra la puerta. Posiblemente el muchacho había pegado el oído.

Bien los pudo haber mandado a la mierda y no molestarse ni en levantarse ni mucho menos acudir a la cafetería, total, que la diagnosticaran de anoréxica si le daba la gana a esos doctores, pero también se dio cuenta de que era la _nueva_ en ese lugar, una forastera en un mundo delirante de gente desequilibrada.

No, no era como la escuela. La escuela era un sitio lleno de bestias de todas clases, algunas mejores que otras, pero duraba sólo la mitad del día y la mayor parte de ese tiempo sólo estaban obligados a estar sentados escuchando o distrayéndose con sus propios pensamientos, pero tarde o temprano salían de ahí, y así era de lunes a viernes, pero en cambio, en este lugar, las cosas no eran así ni de cerca. Era como un internado. Estaría ahí día, tras día, tras día, veinticuatro horas consecutivas sin parar donde sólo estaría sola mientras tomara terapia, sesiones o lo que sea que hacían para curar a los locos.

Era una intrusa y aquellos chicos, los del pasillo y los de la sala, se lo habían dejado claro. No sabían por qué estaba ahí, qué motivo la llevó a ser considerada un peligro como para ser intentada en un hospital para tratar de arreglar algo invisible al ojo inexperto. No podía, pensó, simplemente ir por ahí haciéndola de mandamás y fanfarroneando.

Tomó aire. Tampoco podía ni quería ponerse en un plan pasivo, pero se obligó a pensar que no era necesario recurrir tanto a su mala actitud. Después de todo ni Naraku ni sus padres, aquella familia que le hacía la vida imposible, estaban ahí para entorpecerla.

Aunque estar internada en ese lugar lo fuera en sí.

Para cuando acordó había puesto la mano sobre el picaporte y la puerta ya estaba abierta. Frente a ella estaban el chico llamado Byakuya y la otra muchacha, Yura. Al menos pensó que así se llamaban por cómo Kikyō se dirigió a ellos.

—Puedo llegar sola a la cafetería —contestó Kagura fijando la vista en ambos chicos, pero estos se limitaron a mirarse mutuamente y esbozar una sonrisilla de medio lado que de inmediato activó la desconfianza de la joven, demasiado acostumbrada a las sonrisas sardónicas de su hermano mayor que siempre anunciaba algo malo.

—Vamos, no te pongas en ese plan. Este lugar es muy aburrido, te vas a volver loca si te la pasas sola —aclaró Yura sonriendo con una malicia que no resultaba muy distinta a la de Naraku. Kagura parpadeó unos instantes al escucharla decir "_te vas a volver loca_", y pensó que la muchacha no sabía lo que decía, pero enseguida pensó que, de hecho, sí entendía la broma cínica detrás de sus palabras. Por lo menos su sonrisa la delataba.

Y ella que pensó que eso resultaba ofensivo.

—Volverme loca, ¿eh? —contestó alzando una ceja, sin dejar atrás la barrera autoimpuesta que llevaba cargando sobre ella desde que salió de su casa.

—Sólo acompáñanos a la cafetería y come algo —pidió Byakuya con una sonrisa divertida, no tan maliciosa como la de su acompañante—. Si te saltas la comida, esos tipos pensarán que estas aquí por anorexia, y además nos dan muchos medicamentos. Sin comer y tomando pastillas a lo idiota te dará una buena ulcera.

—No estoy aquí por… cómo sea —masculló de mala gana. Pensó en aclarar que no era anoréxica (suficiente tenía con que todo el mundo pensara eso al saber que se dedicaba al ballet) pero el chico tenía sus buenos argumentos. Sin contar que, efectivamente, estaba hambrienta. Todo el estrés de los últimos días le tenía los nervios destrozados y su estomago no tardó en hacerse presente en medio de indiscretos gruñidos.

—Está bien —Kagura rodó los ojos al contestar y salió de la habitación, dejándose conducir por los dos chicos hasta la misma sala que un rato antes le había mostrado Kikyō, pero cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que ya había gente ahí. No se podía decir que estuviera llena, en realidad no todas las sillas estaban ocupadas, pero sí las mesas, y de ellas salía el escándalo que cada persona formaba a coro elevándose por el aire hasta acumularse sobre cada una de sus cabezas.

Le recordó muchísimo a la escuela, era como si cada _grupito_ tuviera ya asignado su lugar, y en ese instante no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa involuntaria, una sincera que tenía días sin esbozar cuando se preguntó si los grupos ahí se formaban dependiendo del tipo de enfermedad mental que padecían. Por otro lado, no pudo ver con claridad a todos porque, intentando ignorar las miradas que de pronto se posaron sobre ella, se hizo la tonta y simplemente se dirigió con sus dos acompañantes al final del salón, a la barra donde se servía la comida.

Un par de enfermeros estaban ahí encargándose de ello. Al principio Kagura pensó que se trataba de dos chicas, pero cuando fijó bien la vista se dio cuenta que uno de ellos era hombre.

El enfermero usaba las mismas ropas que le había visto a Bankotsu, pero su rostro, aunque de rasgos ligeramente femeninos (aunque no tanto como los de Byakuya) estaba acentuado por una suave tonalidad rosada y brillante en los labios; claramente se trataba de un _gloss_. También parecía usar una gruesa capa de rímel en las pestañas al igual que una sombra ligeramente rosada, una igual a la de sus labios. También llevaba el castaño cabello atado tras la cabeza, y toda su melena se sostenía gracias a un prendedor celeste adornado con patrones de mariposas.

En cuanto el enfermero la vio al acercarse a la barra, este alzó una ceja como si intentara reconocerla de algún sitio, pero cuando la mirada de Kagura se chocó contra la de él, cambió su semblante a uno de completo fastidio.

—Oye, no puedes usar horquillas aquí.

—¿Qué? —Kagura frunció el ceño ante la súbita reprimenda que no supo de donde vino. Jakotsu, como se llamaba el enfermero, cosa que supo gracias al gafete que colgaba de su pecho, se apuntó la cabeza y supo que se trataba del adorno de su cabello.

—¿Por qué no puedo? —masculló la muchacha de mala gana. Jakotsu rodó los ojos como si le preguntaran algo de lo más obvio.

—Una horquilla se puede usar como arma punzocortante en un lugar como este. ¿Qué no leíste las reglas? Te lo debieron quitar al entrar.

Kagura soltó un suspiro de resignación y, sin opción, se quitó la horquilla a la mala No conforme con eso el tal Jakotsu le pidió que se la diera para ser confiscada, pero que se le devolvería una vez que saliera de ahí. Luego pasó a sentir la más pura indignación cuando le echó un segundo vistazo al propio prendedor que el enfermero usaba y se percató de que también era una horquilla. Pensó en decirle que si iban a confiscar sus cosas, también debían hacerlo con los enfermos, pero al final se obligó a tragarse sus propias palabras. No le convenía empezar el primer día en el hospital creándose un enemigo entre los mismos enfermeros.

Se sintió algo avergonzada, en parte el tipo tenía razón, pero aún así tenía una mezcolanza extraña de ofensa, como si fuese una niña a la que de pronto regañaron por jugar en el lodo. Cuando desvió la vista, tratando de desembarazarse de la situación para pedir su comida, a esas alturas otra enfermera la miraba con curiosidad, probablemente por tratarse de la nueva paciente.

Kagura la observó y le dio la impresión de que no debía estar ahí. La enfermera lucía como una chiquilla de dieciséis años, pero supuso se trataba de una enfermera en prácticas. Tenía un semblante por mucho más amable que la del resto de personas que se había encontrado en ese lugar. Era bajita y muy delgada, con un cuerpo menudo que la hacía ver aún más aniñada, y su cabello se encontraba atado en una cola de caballo alta, arruinando todo el corte en capas que tenía. Kagura no tuvo tiempo de ver su nombre en el gafete cuando ella de pronto le habló.

—¡Hola! ¿Eres la nueva paciente? —preguntó con voz dulce, un tipo de tono al cual no estaba acostumbrada. Kagura alzó ambas cejas, pensando que hasta su tono sonaba como el de una adolescente, pero al menos había sido más gentil que el resto.

—Sí… _por desgracia_ —murmuró al último, aunque la enfermera pareció no poder escucharla. Ante el silencio volvió a hablar.

—Bueno, espero que tu estadía sea cómoda —dijo la muchacha dedicándole esta vez una cálida sonrisa—. ¿Qué te gustaría comer? Hoy tenemos gelatina de limón, emparedaros de jamón y ensalada de pollo.

—"_Joder, aquí sí que me van a poner a dieta. Qué ballet ni qué nada_" —Pensó Kagura observando el refrigerador de cristal tras la barra. Le echó un largo vistazo al _grandioso_ menú del día y pidió su ración sin mucho ánimo—. Dame de las tres.

La enfermera enseguida se puso a trabajar y sobre el plato dejó lo pedido, incluso cuidando que las tres comidas no se mezclaran. Kagura se sorprendió un poco de su dedicación, muy al contrario del tal Jakotsu, quien servía la comida de mala gana en los platos con una clara expresión que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que se moría por salir corriendo de ahí. Por lo menos lo hizo en el plato de Yura, quien le riñó un poco, aunque con Byakuya tuvo el mismo cuidado que la chica estaba teniendo con Kagura.

—Por cierto, me llamo Rin. Soy enfermera en prácticas aquí —añadió la muchacha aún sonriéndole—. Espero lo disfrutes.

Kagura tomó el plato entre sus manos, no sin sentirse ligeramente incómoda y sin saber qué contestar. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad no sabía cómo hacerlo. Estaba tan acostumbrada a tratar a los demás con hostilidad y que los demás la trataran de la misma forma, que no sabía qué palabras usar ante comentarios tan amables, tan aparentemente desinteresados. Al final se limitó a murmurar un escueto _gracias_ y pegó media vuelta junto a Yura y Byakuya, quienes enseguida se fueron a sentar a una mesa vacía cerca de una de las esquinas de la barra.

Kagura se sentó de frente al par de chicos. Aún no sentía la suficiente confianza como para sentarse a lado de ellos o en medio, y como pensó, en cuanto Yura y Byakuya dieron un bocado a su comida, como si intentaran inútilmente hacer tiempo, ella no había tenido oportunidad ni de probar la ensalada cuando le hablaron.

—Y dinos, ¿por qué terminaste aquí? —inquirió Yura al tiempo que mordía su emparedado con cierto fastidio y soltaba una mueca de desagrado.

Kagura no pudo evitar pensar que esa clase de preguntas siempre salía en los diálogos de películas con tramas de prisión: "_¿Por qué terminaste aquí? ¿Qué hiciste, a quién mataste?"_

"_Pues me intenté matar, carajo. No sabía que era delito", _pensó al instante, pero se guardó el comentario.

—Por una tontería —masculló mientras daba un mordisco a su propio sándwich. No pudo evitar hacer la misma mueca de asco que Yura, y en cuanto Byakuya se dio cuenta, soltó una discreta risa.

—Lo sabemos. La comida es pésima —Contrario a lo que afirmaba, el parecía disfrutar de su ensalada como si el escueto sabor le pasara sin pena ni gloria por la garganta—. Ahora, no te hagas la tonta. ¿Qué fue?

Ante la insistencia, Kagura desvió la vista unos instantes y pensó seriamente en tomar su plato e irse a comer al baño. Instintivamente se cubrió la muñeca izquierda con la otra mano, pero el gesto no pasó desapercibido para sus acompañantes.

—¡Joder! —exclamó Byakuya abriendo los ojos como platos, al tiempo que estiraba el brazo por sobre la mesa y la tomaba de la mano, haciendo que la manga de encaje que cubría de forma precaria los vendajes de Kagura se estiraran en su antebrazo. La chica de inmediato se soltó del agarre y escondió el brazo tras la mesa, no sin antes soltar una pequeñísima mueca de dolor ante la forma tan brusca en que la tomó.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! —exclamó ofendida y fulminándolo con la mirada, aunque la respuesta no alteró en lo más mínimo a Byakuya, quien hasta ahora parecía inmune a cualquier tipo de hostilidad que ella pudiese mandarle—. ¿Así tratan a todos aquí o que carajos?

—¿Fue por suicidio? —intervino Yura, sin dejar de lado su sonrisa insidiosa—. No digas que no, las vendas te delatan.

—A ustedes qué les importa.

—Todos aquí tenemos que decir tarde o temprano el motivo por el cual nos internaron. Es como… una regla —aclaró Byakuya con una tranquilidad que resultaba cínica. Luego se volvió a Yura y habló con ella como si Kagura no se encontraba ahí—. Una suicida, Yura. Hace tiempo que no tenemos una. ¡Es que no duran mucho tiempo!

Kagura se preguntó qué diablos pasaba. Le dio la impresión de que había entrado a una especie de colección caótica donde cada figura representaba un trastorno mental. Al parecer ella no era otra cosa más que una pieza nueva y agregada a la colección. Se imaginaba hecha un delicado figurín de porcelana ataviado con su mejor vestuario de ballet, el clásico, con el leotardo imitando un corsé, bordado con hermoso detalles y llamativo tutú a la italiana [2], dando como punto final a toda su histriónica imagen sus propias muñecas desgarradas mientras daba vueltas sobre su propio eje al ritmo de El Lago de los Cisnes.

Sintió que de una buena vez ya se estaba volviendo loca. Naraku, de haber adivinado su línea de pensamiento, seguramente habría dicho que para agregarle más dramatismo era mejor opción hacer que los pies que sostenían su figurín de porcelana estuviesen pintados de intenso rojo, como si sangraran.

—Oye, ¿piensas usar esa servilleta?

—¿Qué?

Antes de que pudiera saber a qué se refería o entender la pregunta, o aún más, el súbito cambio de tema de conversación, Byakuya alargó la mano y tomó la servilleta que descansaba al lado del plato de Kagura. No entendió a qué venía el repentino interés por ella cuando el chico tenía la suya, pero para su sorpresa, el muchacho tomó la servilleta entre sus manos y comenzó a hacerle agiles dobleces. Yura lo observó unos instantes y rodó los ojos.

—Es obsesivo compulsivo —aclaró la muchacha de cabello corto—. Cada vez que ve un papel lo agarra y comienza a hacer figuras de origami.

—Garzas —aclaró rápidamente Byakuya, sin despegar la vista de su tarea—. Ha mejorado. Antes tenía que hacer doscientas cincuenta y siete garzas de origami al día, ahora sólo las hago cuando veo papeles o servilletas, o papel de baño.

—"_¡Maldita bola de locos!" _—Pensó Kagura, impactada, casi deseando salir corriendo. Según ella, creía que el trastorno obsesivo compulsivo [3] se refería únicamente a la compulsión de acumular cosas innecesarias o, por el contrario, a la limpieza exagerada. No tenía idea de que pudiese aplicar a hacer cosas específicas, como aquello de crear cierta cantidad de figuras de origami al día.

Estuvo a punto de decir "_vaya, qué loco_", pero se detuvo antes de siquiera atreverse a tomar aire. Se preguntó si sería posible que un loco pudiese sentir ofendido por ser llamado _loco_.

—Oh, vaya… —murmuró incómoda mientras observaba desconcertada cómo el chico terminaba con la figura. Lo hizo tan rápido y con tanta precisión que parecía que sus manos se habían formado para crear figuras de papel, aunque al final la garza no le quedó del todo bien gracias a la textura suave y mullida de la servilleta.

Para rematar, Byakuya la rompió en un dos por tres, argumentando que le había quedado fatal.

Sólo hasta ese entonces, cuando se dio cuenta que había gente todavía más dañada, extraña y demente que ella, la muchacha finalmente se tranquilizó un poco y se obligó a pensar que no podía esperar actitudes demasiado ortodoxas por parte de los pacientes de un psiquiátrico, sin contar que ella también estaba metida en ese barco. En sí, nadie podía juzgarla por lo que había hecho.

—Sí, fue por intento de suicidio —aclaró de pronto luego de que Byakuya hiciera a un lado los trozos desgarrados de la servilleta. Estos volvieron su interés hacia la muchacha, quien aún ocultaba el brazo bajo la mesa—. O al menos eso es lo que todos suponen.

—¿A qué te refieres con que _todos suponen_? —inquirió Yura alzando una ceja, procurando estirar el cuerpo hacia la chica nueva, sabiendo que se aproximaba una historia, o por el menos el indicio de esta, y lo mejor es que sonaba a una muy buena historia. Muchos pacientes preferían no hablar de sus locuras hasta sentirse entrados en confianza. Por otro lado, Kagura suspiró. Pensó que había contado esa historia un millón de veces, pero la realidad es que sólo la dijo unas cuantas veces a sus padres y a Naraku. Y por supuesto, ninguno le creyó. Tal vez por eso encontraba ya hasta aburrida la sola idea de dar los detalles de tan vago relato, aunque finalmente ese mismo relato, contado y afirmado por otros, era el que la había llevado al Instituto Shikon.

—Es difícil de explicar —comenzó Kagura—. Sucede que hace unas semanas regresé a mi casa un poco ebria, discutí con mis padres y, cuando acorde, estaba en un hospital con esta herida en la muñeca —Levantó el brazo y dejó ver libremente el vendaje que lo cubría, como si mostrara una desgastada atracción de feria—. Todos afirmaron que intenté suicidarme en la bañera, pero no recuerdo haberlo hecho. No estoy segura de si lo hice o no; estaba ebria. Pero mis padres creyeron que necesitaba ayuda y me mandaron acá.

—¿Qué no lo recuerdas? ¿En serio? —exclamó Byakuya sin creérselo, mientras terminaba con su emparedado y entrecerraba los ojos.

—Ya les dije que estaba ebria. Recuerdo cuando entré en la bañera, pero creo que me quedé dormida. Sin embargo no recuerdo haber tomado ninguna navaja y cortarme.

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes y se miraron de una forma que a Kagura le resultó extraña, de una forma que jamás había visto en sus padres, Naraku o cualquier otra persona presente en su vida. Se miraban como si los dos supieran algo que ella no, igual que si guardaran un divertido secreto que pensaban revelarle cuando fuera apropiado. No supo por qué se imaginó todo aquello, pero no pudo pensar más en eso en el momento en que Yura habló.

—Interesante. No habíamos conocido ningún suicida que no recordara haberse intentado suicidar.

—Que yo no… ah, olvídenlo —Kagura se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla y dejó su comida sin tocar. No sabía si describir su situación de aburrida o extremadamente extraña—. Como sea, ¿en serio soy la única suicida aquí?

—Los demás pacientes no están aquí por conductas suicidas —aclaró Byakuya, echando un vistazo a la sala aún ocupada por los demás internos del pabellón—. Yo estoy aquí por trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, principalmente… —Hizo una pausa unos segundos, mientras torcía la boca—. La realidad es que mis padres también me mantienen internado aquí porque soy gay. Dicen que es una enfermedad, por mucho que Sango, mi terapeuta, les ha dicho que no lo es.

—Yo estoy aquí por tricotilomanía [4]. También es como un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo —dijo Yura sin preocupación alguna, incluso parecía orgullosa de revelarlo. Aunque le pareció que la frescura para decir eso no era acorde con su situación, Kagura se quedó en blanco, sin tener idea de lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Trico… qué? —preguntó, a lo cual Sakasagami soltó una risilla.

—Compulsión por arrancarse el cabello o el vello corporal.

La expresión atónita de su rostro fue imposible de ocultar. No fue capaz de ocultar su sorpresa ante la nueva variante de locura que escuchaba y observaba encarnada en la jovencita sentada frente a ella. Inmediatamente se imaginó a Yura completamente calva, pero cuando la miró bien se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni un vello en el brazo. Ni uno solo. La chica no pasó el gesto desapercibido, demasiado acostumbrada a que la gente buscara en ella algún signo de obvio desequilibrio al enterarse de su trastorno, sin embargo no se ofendió en lo más mínimo. Nunca había sido una chica que se ofendiera con facilidad.

—Por eso llevo el cabello corto. Si lo uso largo, comienzo a arrancármelo. Me vuelve loca. No sé si tenerlo en un aparador o sobre la cabeza. Ahora sólo me arranco los vellos del brazo. Eso sin contar mi tricomanía.

—¿Y eso qué diablos es? —espetó Kagura cada vez más anonadada, usando un tono mucho más brusco del que realmente quiso, aunque por el nombre imaginó que también era algo relacionado a la peculiar obsesión de Yura.

—Fascinación por el cabello. ¡Me encanta el cabello! —exclamó súbitamente emocionada y cualquiera podría jurar que sus orbes violetas habían brillado—. Me gusta cepillarlo, cortarlo, acariciarlo, lo que se te ocurra.

Ante la respuesta Kagura supo por qué se la había encontrado cepillando el cabello del maniquí; y ella que pensó que era algún delirio similar al de las mujer con la mente ida, volando en quién sabe dónde y que pasaban su día cargando muñecos con forma de bebé, tratándolo como a uno, igual que en las películas.

Joder, sí que había gente mucho más loca que ella, pensó al instante, sin poder evitar sentirse un poco más afortunada. Incluso se dijo que ese lugar ni siquiera era para ella. ¿No pudieron haberla mandado simplemente con un psicólogo un par de veces a la semana en lugar de arrojarla a ese agujero de locura?

Arrancarse el cabello y fascinación por él. ¡¿Qué clase de cosas tenía esa chica en la cabeza?! Y el otro con sus doscientas y tantas garzas de papel al día. Estaba como para pegarse un tiro, pero no pudo evitar pensar en lo desesperante que podría resultar padecer de un trastorno así, a pesar de la actitud despreocupada y cínica de Yura y Byakuya. Después de todo, por lo poco que sabía, las personas terminaba en lugares así si sus delirios interferían con su vida diaria o si resultaban un posible peligro para terceros o si mismos.

¿Esos dos chicos habrían sufrido, tendrían una familia como la de ella? ¿Los habrían obligado a entrar al psiquiátrico? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrían ya internado ahí?

No es como si realmente comenzara a simpatizar con ellos, pero podía ser una muy buena perspectiva para saber lo que a ella misma le podía esperar.

—Entonces los dos son obsesivos compulsivos —agregó Kagura. Ellos medio asintieron—. Yo pensé que eso era sólo en acumular cosas inútiles y limpiar como loc…

Se calló al instante, pero sus dos acompañantes soltaron risillas.

—No te preocupes por eso. Cuesta acostumbrarse —dijo Byakuya. Esta vez esbozó una sonrisa insidiosa, como si le divirtiera verla tan confundida y perdida—. De igual forma todos aquí sabemos que estamos locos de remate.

—¿Y los demás? ¿Ellos por qué están aquí? —inquirió Kagura en voz baja, señalando con la cabeza al resto de los pacientes que comían en el salón, todos inmersos en sus propios platos y asuntos, apenas les prestaban atención a ellos, algo que la joven agradeció, sobre todo luego del lindo recibimiento en los pasillos.

Yura y Byakuya voltearon sus cuerpos sobre las sillas y miraron al resto de sus compañeros de pabellón. No tardaron en irle señalando a Kagura quién era quién, qué tenían y por qué estaban ahí.

—Ese par que ves allá, la muchacha y el muchacho albinos. Ellos son Kanna y Hakudōshi. Son mellizos —dijo Byakuya apuntándolos sin discreción alguna. Los aludidos estaban sentados solos en su mesa, uno frente al otro. Ella comía con una parsimonia desesperante, cortando su gelatina en trozos tan pequeños que parecía un frágil pajarito comiendo alpiste, mientras que su hermano rato atrás había terminado con su comida y parecía esperar a que ella terminara, observándola fijamente por medio de las dos gemas lilas que tenía por ojos—. Ella es autista y su hermano tiene un trastorno disocial [5].

Kagura tenía una idea más o menos concreta de lo que era el autismo por las noticias que se daban constantemente en la televisión, pero al enterarse de que había muchas variantes para el trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, no quiso ni imaginar cuántas podían existir para el autismo, mucho menos para el otro trastorno que mencionaba y que no tenía ni la menor idea de qué significaba. Aunque al menos se pudo dar una idea de por qué Kanna, cuando la vio en su partida de ajedrez, parecía apenas reaccionar a los estímulos.

—Bueno, me imagino que sabes lo que es el autismo, ¿verdad? —inquirió Byakuya. Kagura asintió al instante, sin muchas ganas de meterse en los rebuscados terrenos de aquel trastorno—. Kanna tiene eso, pero encima de todo afirma que en los espejos viven demonios de cristal que ella puede controlar y que succionan el alma de las personas, pero que sólo lo hace si alguien más poderoso le pide hacerlo. Dice que al mirarse al espejo los ve, que no es capaz de ver su propio reflejo. Ella lo llama "alma".

—Todo eso se lo sacaron después de muchas, muchas sesiones, cabe destacar —intervino Yura, ignorando el rostro desconcertado de Kagura—. Obviamente no le sacas mucha plática a la niña.

—¿Y su hermano?

—Un trastorno disocial consiste en ser… ¿cómo te lo digo? —comenzó Byakuya, torciendo ligeramente la boca intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas—. Digamos que eso consiste en tener conductas destructivas. Ya sabes, transgredir las reglas, las normas sociales, desbarajuste social; son manipuladores y les gusta acosar a otros, y obviamente son muy agresivos o crueles. Prácticamente es la antesala del trastorno antisocial [6].

Kagura no pudo evitar pensar en su hermano mayor.

—¿Y por qué terminó aquí?

—Él terminó aquí porque trató de degollar a uno de sus compañeros de clase con una navaja de afeitar. Bueno, según él. También dice que casi lo logró. Parece muy orgulloso de ello.

Genial, no sólo estaba con locos, también estaba con gente realmente peligrosa, incluso si se trataba de un niño de dieciséis años, aunque bien podrían ser puras fanfarronerías del tal Hakudōshi, pensó Kagura. Después de todo, desde que tenía uso de razón había convivido con un verdadero delincuente: su hermano. Quiso pensar que después de eso no tenía a nadie más a quien temer.

—Las dos chicas de la otra mesa —Yura apuntó a dos muchachas que no se parecían en nada pero que a la vez lucían tan similares que, a pesar de su apariencia física, podían llegar a parecer hermanas. Ambas tenían el cabello largo y negro, tez blanca y, debía aceptarlo, eran realmente guapas, pero ninguna se dignaban siquiera a mirar al resto de las personas que las rodeaban, como si ellas fueran demasiado para molestarse en mirar a su alrededor. Kagura se dio cuenta que una de ellas era la chica que cerró la puerta en cuanto la vio, y la actitud arrogante que percibió en ella desde el momento en que cruzaron miradas no había cambiado en nada—. La del cabello más largo es Tsubaki, y la otra se llama Abi. Un par de perras, si me lo preguntas.

—A mí me caen bien —comentó Byakuya con una sonrisa, buscando provocar a su compañera.

—Sólo te tratan más o menos bien porque le consigues maquillaje a Tsubaki. A mí ni de puta broma me dejan tocarles el cabello, y tan bonito que lo tienen. Arpías —espetó Yura profundamente ofendida, al tiempo que Byakuya se volteaba hacia Kagura, quien ya miraba a la joven de corto cabello como si fuera un fenómeno.

—No le caen bien las personas que no la dejan tocarles el cabello, los considera sus eternos enemigos —aclaró el joven, apuntando a Yura, quien lo fulminó discretamente con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos—. Por lo mismo de su tricomanía.

Kagura alzó ambas cejas. Bueno, al menos a ella no le molestaba que le tocaran el cabello, a menos que fuese Naraku quien lo viera como su próximo objetivo.

—¿Y cuál es el problema de ellas? —inquirió luego de unos segundos. No conocía a la tal Abi, pero por ahora podía estar segura de que no causaba simpatía alguna en Tsubaki.

—Tsubaki tiene un trastorno dismórfico corporal [7] —dijo Yura—. ¡¿Y qué diablos es eso?! ¿Verdad?

—Eso significa que ella se ve defectos físicos donde no los tiene —Se apresuró a decir Byakuya—. Bueno, no exactamente. Su caso es especial. La chica es guapa y ella lo sabe, pero está obsesionada con ser la más bella de todas. Onda la Reina Malvada de Blanca Nieves. Siempre te dirá que eres horrenda.

Kagura no pudo evitar soltar una risa al escuchar la comparación. También recordó que hace días no se reía por una broma tonta.

—También piensa que en cualquier momento se hará anciana. Está obsesionada con la idea de la eterna juventud. Y también dice que dentro de su ojo derecho reside un ejército de demonios a su servicio.

—¿Y qué edad tiene?

—Solamente dieciocho años. A qué está bien loca —bromeó Byakuya entre risillas. Kagura no pudo alzar una ceja antes de sonreír de manera sardónica. Tenían la misma edad. ¡Tan jóvenes y tan locas! Ojalá fuera por vivir la _vida loca_ y no por estar encerrados en un puto manicomio, pensó—. En cuanto a la otra, Abi, su caso es distinto. Es pirómana [8].

—Eso sí sé qué es —exclamó Kagura, sintiéndose aliviada de al menos entender una de las tantas problemáticas de quienes la rodeaban. Hasta ahora ya casi se sentía como una idiota, pero bueno, después de todo lo suyo era el ballet y los idiomas, no los delirios que la compleja mente humana podían crear cuando esta se descomponía.

—Terminó aquí porque le prendió fuego a unas aves que eran mascotas en la escuela donde estudiaba. Ella dijo que lo hizo porque quería que se convirtieran en pterodáctilos vampiros, que por medio del fuego podía lograrse. Su madre intentó de todo para que no la internaran, pero le pusieron encima una orden judicial por considerarla un peligro para la sociedad, pero como se comprobó que no estaba bien de la cabecita para controlar su compulsión por el fuego, al final terminó aquí.

—¿Un peligro para la sociedad? Suena más a prisión —comentó Kagura con un tono de desconfianza que no fue capaz de ocultar.

—Bueno, tú sabes —dijo el muchacho, pero se dio cuenta que ella en realidad no sabía—. En fin. Te internan en un psiquiátrico si padeces un trastorno, síndrome o enfermedad mental, pero sólo lo hacen si te consideran un peligro para ti mismo u otras personas. De lo contrario, es mucho más fácil mandarte un par de sesiones a la semana con algún psicólogo, y con medicación ya la hiciste.

Kagura de pronto comprendió por qué nadie quiso hacer con ella lo último de lo que Byakuya habló y, sobre todo, por qué la mandaron a ese lugar. Se había hecho daño a sí misma, según Naraku, según sus padres y los doctores que la atendieron cuando llegó al hospital desangrada. De esa forma cabía la posibilidad de que lo volviera a hacer, o de que todo lo que traía en la cabeza y la había llevado a su intento de suicidio culminara en una crisis donde era capaz de llegar a hacerle daño a otros. Por eso en ella no aplicaba lo de simplemente ir a un psicólogo.

Pensó que, quizá, hubiera podido tomar esa opción si fuera independiente y mayor de edad, pero no lo era. Estaba a merced de las decisiones que tomaran sus padres sobre su vida y aún le faltaban dos años para cumplir la mayoría de edad. Por otro lado sabía que a sus padres no les interesaba mucho si era capaz de hacerle daño a otros o a sí misma, la habían mandado al Instituto Shikon para deshacerse de ella un rato, y que allá, muy lejos, se encargaran de arreglarle sus rayones mentales. No querían lidiar con la evolución de una enfermedad sobre la mente de una chiquilla que apenas escapaba de la adolescencia ni nada de eso (que seguramente habían tenido bastante con Naraku).

Sí, la querían de vuelta, tal vez, pero curada, si es que había cura para ella o para las personas que la rodeaban en ese pabellón. Comenzó a pensar eso porque la cosa no terminó ahí.

Byakuya y Yura siguieron diciéndole quiénes serían sus nuevos _amiguitos_ de pabellón. Luego de pasar con los mellizos Hakudōshi y Kanna y con el dúo de Tsubaki y Abi, se pasaron a Juurōmaru y Kagerōmaru, el mismo par de gemelos que Kagura había visto al pasar por el corredor junto a Kikyō. Había sido Kagerōmaru, el hermano delgado y bajito jugando a matar con sus guadañas imaginarias, el que en cuanto la vio le insinuó que perdería la cabeza.

Resultaba que por otro lado, Juurōmaru, el gemelo alto y callado, tenía una fuerte tendencia a mostrar conductas muy violentas, y que Kagerōmaru era esquizofrénico [9].

Yura le dijo que este ultimo afirmaba poder meterse dentro de la boca de su hermano y bajar hasta su estomago, incluso ser capaz de vivir ahí dentro cuanto tiempo quisiera, y que si lo deseaba sus manos se podían transformar en letales guadañas capaces de cortar de un solo tajo carne e incluso huesos. Contrario al parlanchín de Kagerōmaru, a quien le encantaba hablar de su apetito voraz y sus violentas hazañas, Juurōmaru era mudo, aunque dijo no estar segura de si era mutismo selectivo [10]. El raro asunto ahí es que Kagerōmaru afirmaba que por eso su hermano no podía hablar, por el hecho de que él se introducía por su garganta y que eso había llevado a que con los años se le dañaran las cuerdas vocales hasta dejarlo sin voz.

La cosa es que aunque a simple vista parecía tener autismo como Kanna, la realidad es que tenía problemas con el control de la ira. El chico de pronto podía simplemente explotar y romper todo a su paso, pero no era común que lo hiciera. Además, según lo que le contaron, únicamente obedecía las ordenes de su gemelo, quien era apenas tres minutos mayor. Eso sin contar que Kagerōmaru parecía tener un trastorno alimenticio. Comía y comía como una bestia, sin embargo nunca engordaba. Al principio habían creído que tenía bulimia, trastorno poco común en los hombres, pero al final se determinó que tenía lombrices.

Al final ambos hermanos habían terminado ahí porque entre los dos golpearon a un chico; los brutales golpes vinieron por parte de Juurōmaru y luego Kagerōmaru trató de cortarle la cabeza. Cuando la policía los interrogó, el gemelo mayor argumentó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo que únicamente se quería comer las regordetas mejillas del chico en el desayuno.

Kagura en total había contado nueve pacientes, incluyéndola. Realmente eran muy pocos. Ella siempre había tenido la idea de que los psiquiátricos estaban a reventar de gente que se paseaba por los pasillos babeando y desnudos, y pensó que sí, bien podría ser cierto, pero llegó a la conclusión de que estaba infinitamente mejor gracias a que únicamente era un hospital privado. Lo suficiente como para darle la comodidad de tener su propia habitación, su propia cama y una comida consistente tres veces al día, aunque supiera a rayos.

Ahora, que las autoridades, los "buenos" del lugar, eran otra cosa.

A distancia, desde su mesa en la cafetería, le presentaron a las principales trabajadores del Instituto Shikon, sólo para que supiera lo que le esperaba.

En una mesa completamente sola, únicamente acompañada por un libro, se encontraba Kikyō. Yura y Byakuya le dijeron a Kagura que seguramente sería su terapeuta, ya que había sido ella quien la recibió. Era psicóloga y según se decía, era muy buena. Se había graduado con honores de la Facultad y unos pocos años antes había terminado su maestría. Casi se le consideraba una especie de genio en su materia, algunos decían que demasiado buena para ser verdad, otros confiaban ciegamente en la eficacia de sus habilidades, opiniones que a Kikyō parecían pasarla de largo, prefiriendo centrarse únicamente en su trabajo.

Había sido terapeuta de Tsubaki, pero según se decía, no había podido con ella y la terminaron canalizando con Sango, otra de las psicólogas del lugar.

En cuanto a ella, era más joven que Kikyō, pero prefería tratar con pacientes que presentaran conductas violentas. Según los chicos del pabellón y los chismes que se traían consigo luego de cada consulta, era relativamente fácil jugar con su mente, así que los pacientes que eran especialmente manipuladores y seductores se los dejaban a Kikyō, a quien era mucho más difícil de engañar. Ahí Kagura supo que estaba jodida.

Por su lado, Sango se la había pasado todo el rato sentada y comiendo junto a uno de los psiquiatras del lugar, Miroku. Charlaban de una forma tan amena y relajada, haciéndose bromas y sonrojándose de vez en cuando, que a esas alturas todos afirmaban que tenían un romance que aún no se atrevían a sacar a la luz. Kagura no lo dudó ni un instante, se les notaba a leguas. Lo más chistoso de todo es que no parecía ser la única relación presente en esa cafetería que casi servía como campo de observación tanto para los pacientes como para los trabajadores.

Cerca de la mesa que compartían Miroku y Sango se encontraba Kagome, la enfermera que había mandado llamar a Kikyō cuando Kagura recién llegó. Estaba sentada con un hombre de expresión malhumorada, poseedor de una cabellera alborotada e inmaculadamente blanca que lanzaba miradas caprichosas a la chica con sus ojos ambarinos cada vez que esta parecía regañarlo por no querer comer lo que tenía en el plato. Kagura alcanzó a argumentar que exigía una sopa instantánea y estuvo a punto de levantarse, al parecer para ir a reclamar a los enfermeros que ese día se encargaban de la barra de comida, pero fue brutalmente detenido cuando la chica lo devolvió a su lugar a las fuerzas junto al tremendo grito de _¡Siéntate!_ cosa que pareció dejar al joven bastante aturdido.

El grito fue fuerte, pero no perturbó a nadie en toda la cafetería, ya muy acostumbrados a las escenitas de esos dos. Yura y Byakuya le dijeron que el chico se llama InuYasha, que era guardia de seguridad, a veces haciendo turnos nocturnos, y todos afirmaban que desde hace meses tenía un romance con la enfermera Kagome, algo que causaba los terribles celos de Kōga, otro guardia de seguridad, justo el que le había abierto la puerta a Kikyō y a ella y que en esos instantes miraba con hostilidad a su compañero y a la enfermera, sentado junto a otro par de guardias llamados Hakkaku y Ginta, quienes se murmuraban cosas entre sí, sin apartar la vista del moreno.

En cuanto a los enfermeros, Yura habló con desmedido entusiasmo de Bankotsu, el enfermero de la trenza que guió a Kagura hasta su habitación. Supuso que lo adoraba tanto por su cabello largo y trenzado. Incluso a Kagura le gustaba.

El joven de la trenza se encontraba sentado junto a otro enfermero que, por el contrario a su compañero, tenía la cabeza rapada. Se llamaba Renkotsu, pero según Byakuya, era pirómano como Abi (aunque esto no era suficiente para que la chica se dignara siquiera a verlo o simpatizar con él), y además de todo, era sumamente inteligente, algunos decían que demasiado como para limitarse a ser un simple enfermero. Con ellos se encontraba charlando el neurólogo del pabellón, un doctor llamado Suikotsu. En realidad no se sabía mucho de él. Era un tipo amable con todo el mundo y su gentileza podía resultar incluso exasperante, al menos a ojos de Yura. También se decía que había decidido irse por la neurología porque no soportaba la visión de la sangre, dejando de lado su sueño de ser cirujano. Otros afirmaban que lo habían visto llegar a perder el control, como si de pronto adoptara una personalidad completamente opuesta a la que mostraba día a día, y aquellas crisis únicamente podían ser aplacadas por Kikyō.

Kagura no comprendió por qué Suikotsu se sentaba con los enfermeros Renkotsu y Bankotsu (más allá de esas supuestas crisis que le daban); el par de enfermeros le dieron mala espina. Con sus expresiones de confianza extrema y los comentarios sarcásticos que retumbaban en toda la sala, más parecían un par de delincuentes disfrazados de enfermeros.

Encima de todo, el enfermero que la había regañado por la horquilla era muy amigo de ellos, el tal Jakotsu. Y sí, era homosexual, afirmó Byakuya. De hecho el tipo siempre se quejaba de que no era justo que no se le permitiera usar el uniforme femenino; se le consideraba todo un extravagante, casi al mismo nivel que Yura, y no era un secreto para nadie el hecho de que odiaba a las mujeres (o que las envidiaba, en todo caso).

En cuanto a la otra enfermera, Rin, la que parecía una niña y había atendido a Kagura en la cafetería, Byakuya le había dicho que efectivamente era una enfermera en prácticas que tenía pocos meses de haber llegado ahí, que a la pobre al principio casi se la comen viva. A pesar de todo superó los obstáculos y seguía siendo tan amable y gentil como desde el primer día que llegó, sin interés alguno en buscar represalias. Siempre tenía una sonrisa que regalar a todo el mundo y aquello resultaba un lindo bálsamo para los más perturbados. Luego del principio de sus prácticas, cuando intentaron hacerla huir gracias a su apariencia frágil y vulnerable, por alguna razón nadie se volvió a meter con ella, ni siquiera los pacientes más problemáticos. Usualmente era Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu y Kagome quienes se encargaban de ellos, no chicas como Rin, quien prefería evitar las peleas y discusiones, aunque detrás de ella también estaba la protección de la misma Kagome y de un amigo del cual todos hablaban, un policía que Byakuya apenas y mencionó por encima.

Para cuando le terminaron de contar la historia de los pacientes que ahí se encontraban, Kagura ya había terminado su comida y tenía un muy buen mapa del lugar, de quiénes estaban ahí y lo que podía esperar de ellos: en resumen, nada bueno, se dijo la muchacha. Y por la forma en que la miraban cuando sus ojos chocaban con los de alguien más, no le costó ni cinco segundos darse cuenta de que no era bien recibida en ese sitio. Sinceramente no entendía por qué, hasta ahora no se había metido con nadie, aunque estaba consciente de que tenía una gran facilidad para caer mal a la gente en general.

Había llegado confundida, fastidiada y algo nerviosa, para qué negarlo. No había hecho nada a nadie, o al menos no aún, como para que ya la tomasen por enemiga. ¿O así serían siempre con los nuevos? ¿O lo eran hasta que todos los demás también supieran las causas del por qué estaba ahí?

No sabía qué pensar. Simplemente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no quería ni buscaba problemas. Sólo quería rehabilitarse de lo que sea que le estuviese pasando, si es que le sucedía algo, que la dieran de alta y volver a casa.

_Casa_, por decirlo de alguna forma. Sólo quería volver para poder entrar a la Facultad de Artes Escénicas y, algún día, largarse de ahí. Estando encerrada en un hospital psiquiátrico se encontraba más varada que nunca en su vida y eso le ponía los pelos de punta. Sentía que ya habían obstaculizado lo suficiente su vida como para aguantar más un último empujón hacia el hoyo. Uno más y sus pies no podrían detenerla por muy entrenados que estuvieran.

* * *

><p>Cuando cayó la noche Kagura no se sintió con ánimos de cenar, de hecho se negó en rotundo a ir al comedor. Aún tenía el estomago lleno de nudos y se sentía incapaz de digerir la comida del medio día, como si estuviera en medio de una náusea eterna y constante que la mareaba, muy parecida a cuando tenía la regla y pasaba los dos primeros días completamente pálida, desganada y sin hambre, con un dolor atroz desgarrándole el vientre. El imbécil de Naraku siempre se burlaba de eso y fanfarroneaba frente a ella acerca de las maravillas de ser hombre. Kagura sólo esperaba que en ese lugar tuvieran Butilhioscina con Metalizol Sódico [11], de lo contrario en dos semanas se arrancaría ella misma ese útero que ni siquiera pensaba usar.<p>

También le avisaron que al día siguiente por la mañana tendría su primera sesión con Kikyō, y lo único que le dieron fue una pastilla para dormir. Aunque se negó a tomarla argumentando que no la necesitaba, Rin, la enfermera que la había atendido al medio día y que se encontraba haciendo guardia nocturna, le dijo que muchos pacientes al llegar tenían problemas para dormir. Que la necesitaría, que la primera noche podía despertar los nervios de cualquiera y que sólo la haría dormir tranquilamente.

Al final, Kagura la tomó, pero no tardó en correr al baño y provocarse el vomito para devolverla, aún negándose a tomar cualquier clase de medicación. No es que hiciera eso seguido, de hecho no lo hacía nunca, pero luego de años entre bailarinas de ballet y la presión de ser delgada y ligera como una pluma, Kagura había conocido a más de una chica con anorexia o bulimia, y le habían enseñado los sutiles trucos de cómo devolver la comida. El lema de muchas era "_come lo que quieras y de postre come un dedo_". Por su parte, Kagura prefería utilizar un cepillo de dientes, era más rápido y cómodo que meterse los malditos dedos por la garganta. Requería de mucho control, sobre todo para alguien como ella que no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. Era como si su cuerpo se negara a ir contra su naturaleza de una forma tan dañina.

Se preguntó cómo es que había sido capaz de cortarse las venas, de dañar así su cuerpo, si muy apenas podía usar sus dedos para vomitar.

Cerca de la media noche, a pesar de que Kagura se había deshecho horas antes de la pastilla que le dio Rin, durmió con relativa tranquilidad sobre su nueva cama. De hecho, le sorprendió darse cuenta de que estaba conciliando del sueño de una forma increíblemente rápida. Supuso qué su cuerpo finalmente había sucumbido al estrés de las últimas semanas, y además la relajaba el hecho de no estar lidiando con la incertidumbre de saber que su hermano estaba durmiendo en la habitación de al lado, listo para jugarle una broma de mal gusto que le espantara el sueño el resto de la noche.

Pero sólo se dio cuenta de eso cuando una figura extraña irrumpió en su habitación.

* * *

><p>—<em>Deja de hacer bromas. Es muy tarde para que andes con estas tonterías —El reclamo sonó con un adormilado tono de fastidio, igual al de siempre pero mucho más débil, al tiempo que se paraba en la puerta de la habitación, lista para sacar a patadas a quien se había acomodado ya en su cama y se cubría con las sábanas como si fueran las propias.<em>

—_¿Qué mierda te pasa? —La persona que se encontraba en su cama desenterró el rostro de entre las almohadas y se irguió sobre sus codos, mirándola fijamente. A pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación una tenue luz proveniente de los faros de la calle se filtraba por las persianas. Pudo ver que no comprendía de qué le hablaba y Kagura se lo tomó a broma._

—_Deja de meterte en mi habitación —murmuró la muchacha, esperando que sus padres no la escucharan._

—_Kagura, esta es mi habitación._

_En ese momento la chica miró a su alrededor y trató de percibir el color de las paredes. Pudo captar la ubicación de los muebles y también el póster enmarcado de La Naranja Mecánica que colgaba en uno de los muros. Aquellos detalles le indicaron que, efectivamente, esa no era su habitación._

_Era el dormitorio de Naraku._

—_¿Estás de sonámbula o qué mierda? _

_Kagura, ya un poco más despierta, pensó en un pretexto rápido para desembrazarse de la situación. Otra vez se había metido a la habitación de su hermano en medio de la noche, asediada por sus terrores, con sus piernas moviéndose entre los pasillo y de cuarto en cuarto buscando el mismo donde ahora estaba sin siquiera ser capaz de pensar en detener sus pies y pasos, justo como cuando salía a bailar al escenario en una función: llegaba el momento donde sus pies se movían solos. _

—_Esta debió ser mi habitación desde un principio. Es más grande —respondió como si fuera cualquier cosa, pero tardó demasiado en hacerlo y ambos lo sabían. _

_A través de la poca luz que le iluminaba el rostro a Naraku, ella lo vio sonreír tan sardónico como siempre._

—_No jodas con lo mismo. Son del mismo tamaño —murmuró sin mucho interés. Parecía querer hacer tiempo mientras no despegaba la sonrisa de su rostro—. ¿Otra vez estás muerta de miedo? _

—_No —se apresuró a contestar. Su mano buscó a tientas el picaporte de la puerta cerrada. Naraku lo notó, pero sólo levantó una ceja y luego la miró directamente a los ojos. Aún en la oscuridad Kagura pudo sentir las penetrantes orbes rojizas de su hermano sobre ella, escudriñándola de pies a cabeza. _

—_¿Entonces a qué has venido? _

_Kagura guardó silencio. Sí, no era la primera vez que se metía al cuarto de Naraku, casi consciente de lo que hacía, pero cuando hablaba o cerraba la puerta tras de ella, era como si olvidara el momento en que despertó y se puso de pie, buscando desesperada un mínimo de protección entre el caos de su mente, terrores infantiles que nunca pudo superar y que ahora sólo se presentaban de vez en cuando, en sus noches más frías y perturbadoras asediadas por su propia imaginación. _

—_En fin —dijo el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros—. No te hagas la tonta, estas actitudes tuyas me fastidian. Puedes dormir aquí si quieres, pero déjame descansar, carajo. _

_Y para cuando acordaba, ya se encontraba caminando hacia la cama de Naraku. Este siempre levantaba las sábanas y se hacía a un lado a pesar de ser una estrecha cama individual. Ella simplemente se metía debajo de las sábanas y le daba la espalda, haciendo como si fuera sonámbula, pero Naraku siempre se acercaba a ella y pasaba el brazo sobre su cintura, apretando su cuerpo contra él, aprisionándola casi con ánimo protector. _

_En cada ocasión, sin falta, sentía su potente respiración chocar contra su cuello y su oído, pero aquello de alguna forma la tranquilizaba y la ayudaba a conciliar el sueño enseguida. Para cuando estaba al punto de caer dormida, sin pensarlo mucho, demasiado atolondrada en su cansancio, se daba la vuelta hacia él y pasaba los últimos momentos de vaga lucidez enredando entre sus dedos algunos mechones del cabello de Naraku. _

_Tenía años con la misma rutina cada vez que sus terrores nocturnos la acorralaban. De niña le temía a todos los monstruos y fantasmas que Naraku utilizaba en las crueles historias y cuentos de hadas bizarros que a ella le contaba. Luego, por las noches, escuchaba ruidos espectrales en el armario, jurando que en cualquier momento cualquier clase de amenaza atravesaría la puerta para arrastrarla al infierno, y en esos momentos era cuando prefería ir a dormir con su hermano buscando la única protección, aunque fuera mínima, que podía conseguir en esa casa, antes que quedarse sola lidiando con sus miedos._

* * *

><p>—¿Quién está ahí? —masculló Kagura medio adormilada, irguiéndose apenas en la cama mientras se frotaba un ojo con pereza—. ¿Naraku?<p>

La figura que había irrumpido en su habitación se quedó de pie en la puerta y pareció anotar algo, pero en cuando ella habló aquella persona pareció levantar la cabeza, aunque Kagura no fue capaz de verle el rostro con las luces del pasillo y el cuarto apagadas.

—Lo siento. ¿Te desperté? —Era una chica. Le pareció familiar, pero en su somnolencia no supo de dónde. La joven dio un paso al frente y la luz que provenía de la estación de enfermería le iluminó la mitad del aniñado rostro—. Soy Rin, ¿me recuerdas?

—¿Por qué me despiertas? —espetó de mala gana, impulsada por el sueño interrumpido. La chica pareció encogerse, profundamente avergonzada.

—Discúlpame, por favor. No fue mi intención —murmuró con voz tímida—. Sólo es rutina. Tenemos que pasar a revisar las habitaciones por las noches para comprobar que todo esté en orden.

—No me jodas… ¿en la noche, en serio? —exclamó algo más despierta al tiempo que se pasaba un par de desordenados mechones de cabello tras la oreja—. Por eso todos aquí están locos. Porque no pueden dormir.

—En serio lamento mucho haberte despertado —Se volvió a disculpar la joven, esta vez haciendo una reverencia—. Pero no te preocupes, en un par de días te acostumbrarás. La próxima vez intentaré ser más cuidadosa.

—Sí, sí… está bien —Kagura despidió a la chica con un ademán desganado, más impulsado por el sueño y el cansancio que por la molestia de que la despertaran. ¡Y ella que pensó que dormiría en paz teniendo a Naraku bien lejos!

Pero en fin, supuso que después de todo era lógico que revisaran por las noches a los pacientes. No tenía nada de raro.

Para cuando Kagura enterró la cabeza en la almohada, escuchó cómo Rin cerraba la puerta lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido, cosa que fue imposible gracias a las tiesas bisagras de la puerta.

Por unos instantes, cuando se despertó, creyó que todo eso del intento de suicidio, el bizarro sueño con Naraku sobre el sofá y su llegada al Instituto Shikon, no eran más que una pesadilla de la cual finalmente había despertado, creyendo que era Naraku, esta vez, quien se encontraba en la puerta de su cuarto.

* * *

><p>—<em>¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo, Kagura? —Le preguntó la última vez en que ella se fue a dormir con él, una vez que Kagura se dio la vuelta y comenzó a jugar con su cabello, respirando pesadamente contra su pecho—. Ya estás grandecita para estas cosas. <em>

_Por unos instantes no supo qué contestar. Le pareció tonto decir que le temía al Coco. Sabía que esa clase de cosas no existían, y que tampoco existían los monstruos y demonios de los cuales Naraku le contaba cuando niña. A pesar de estar con el que le metió tanto miedo en su infancia, sentía el agarre de Naraku acercando su cuerpo al suyo con suave firmeza, sin despegar la mano que se amoldaba a la pronunciada curvatura de su cintura y la acercaba cada vez más a él, como si estuviera tentado a algo que en su somnolencia no supo descifrar, o que quizá no quiso hacerlo. _

_Luego supo a qué le temía y respondió la pregunta ya al punto de caer rendida. _

—_A ti._

* * *

><p><strong>Disculpen que haya puesto tantas cosillas entre corcheas, pero creo que era necesario porque utilizo varios términos técnicos relacionados con la psicología que es posible que sean desconocidos para muchos (varios sólo los aprendí una vez entrando a la carrera), así que con el fin de no dejar preguntas de <strong>_**"¿eso qué diablos es?**_**" he decidido poner este apartado con el significado en breve. No se preocupen, tampoco es como que siempre saldrán un montón. Esta vez salieron muchos por lo mismo de que se da una breve introducción de los problemas que tiene cada personaje. Sé que puede parecer asquerosamente largo, pero sólo será en este capítulo donde salgan tantos. Por favor, léanlo para que tengan una idea más clara de las cosas que padecen los personajes o detalles que son "raros" o poco conocidos. **

**[2] Tutú a la italiana:** para nada que soy experta en ballet, pero estuve buscando los nombres específicos para los tipos de tutús que se utilizan y encontré que el tipo de tutú que queda a la altura de la cadera de la bailarina y deja las piernas al descubierto se llama así, precisamente. No lo pensaba mencionar, pero sonaba como muy extraño dejándolo nomas así, sonaba a comida italiana (?)

**[3] Trastorno obsesivo compulsivo:** es un tipo de trastorno que causa ansiedad, donde se tienen pensamientos repetitivos, persistentes y angustiantes a los cuales se les denomina obsesiones. La persona que padece de TOC posiblemente también haga la misma acción (por ejemplo, lavarse las manos, algo muy común) una y otra vez para intentar que los pensamientos o la ansiedad desaparezcan. A las acciones repetitivas se le llaman compulsiones.

**[4] Tricotilomanía: **es un tipo de trastorno de control de los impulsos, y tiene como consecuencias la pérdida del cabello por las ganas de jalarlo, arrancarlo y retorcerlo hasta que se desprende. Quienes lo padecen son incapaces de detener el comportamiento y pueden no sólo arrancarse cabello, sino también el vello corporal, las cejas o las pestañas. La **tricomanía **vendría siendo algo que va más o menos de la mano, pero se refiere más a la fascinación u obsesión que puede causar el cabello en una persona.

**[5] Trastorno disocial:** es un trastorno que muestra de forma persistente y reiterada un tipo de comportamiento en el que se violan los derechos básicos de los otros o las normas sociales. Se muestra un comportamiento típico donde se incluyen peleas frecuentes, intimidaciones, crueldad hacia personas o animales, destrucción de propiedad ajena, incendio, robo, mentiras reiteradas, faltas a la escuela, fugas del hogar, provocaciones, desafíos y desobediencia graves. Había pensado en ponerle el trastorno negativista desafiante a Hakudoshi, que se parece mucho al disocial, pero este es como más "agresivo" y persistente. Usualmente se diagnostica en muchachos menos de 18 años.

**[6] Trastorno antisocial de la personalidad:** es una condición psiquiátrica que muestra un comportamiento manipulador y de constante transgresión a las normas sociales y a los derechos individuales de los demás; quienes lo padecen no pueden adaptarse a esas reglas o respetarlas y las rompen en un afán de conseguir lo que quieren a como dé lugar. Las personas antisociales o sociópatas suelen ser indiferentes a los sentimientos de los demás, una marcada falta de remordimiento ante sus actos, toma de decisiones irresponsables y comportamiento errático o poco estable. Muchas veces cometen actos delictivos, y se suele diagnosticar después de los 18 años, aunque desde la adolescencia suelen presentarse los síntomas (lo que se diagnosticaría como trastorno disocial).

**[7] Trastorno dismórfico corporal:** consiste en que la persona que lo padece se preocupa de una manera fuera de lo normal o exagerada de algún defecto físico percibido por ella, así sea un "defecto" real o imaginario, cosa que le produce ansiedad severa y preocupación excesiva.

**[8] Piromanía:** es un trastorno del control de los impulsos, que causa que la persona afectada sienta un gran interés y el impulso de iniciar incendios de forma deliberada y observarlos, cosa que le produce un enorme placer

**[9] Esquizofrenia:** es una distorsión del pensamiento y hay diferentes tipos de esquizofrenia, pero lo mencionaré a grandes rasgos: quienes la padecen suelen sentir que son controlados por "fuerzas extrañas" y poseen ideas delirantes que pueden ser extravagantes o bizarras. Sufren de alteración de la percepción y la realidad (por ejemplo, alucinaciones auditivas, visuales, olfativas, etc), aislamiento, disfunción social y disfunción en las habilidades cognitivas.

**[10] Mutismo selectivo:** es un trastorno verbal y del lenguaje de origen emocional que se caracteriza en la persona que lo padece al decidir no pronunciar palabra en determinados contextos o situaciones. En ocasiones puede ser síntoma de un desorden psicótico.

**[11] ****Butilhioscina con Metalizol Sódico:** es un fármaco compuesto indicado para dolores espásticos del tubo digestivo, dolor de muelas, dolor de cabeza, etc, y lo menciono porque también es muy efectivo para los dolores menstruales (de hecho yo lo uso xD) es por esa razón que Kagura lo menciona cuando se refiere a su periodo.

* * *

><p><strong>Joder, realmente debo disculparme por poner un apartado de aclaraciones tan largo D: no pensé que fuera a quedar tan extenso, pero como menciono varios trastornos y detalles relacionados con la psicología que no necesariamente todo el mundo tiene que conocer (de hechos muchos yo no los conocía hasta que entré a la carrera) la verdad es que sí, tuve que ponerlo para evitar confusiones o dudas. <strong>

**Como mencioné, en este capítulo salen muchos porque se da una breve presentación de los personajes y lo que padecen, pero no volverán a ser tantos. En los próximos capítulos probablemente ponga algunas otras aclaraciones, por ejemplo la diferencia entre un psicólogo y un psiquiatra, que muchas veces se confunde, o lo que es el autismo o un delirio.**

**Ahora, sí, estudio psicología, pero la verdad es que no nos enseñan gran cosa de psicopatologías xD entonces muchas cosas las he aprendida sola, y me da miedillo estar metiendo la pata en algunas cuestiones. Por ejemplo, no sé si realmente en el autismo (que me lo han enseñado muchas veces y nomas no me termino de aprender todos los tipos que existen) pueda presentarse también con ideas delirantes como las que presenta Kanna con respecto a los espejos, y lo puse como guiño a la serie, pero como mencioné, aún me queda investigar algunas cosas. Cualquier error que vean o duda que tengan, ya saben, pueden preguntar o corregir con completa libertad n.n**

**También debo aclarar que durante el fanfic se estarán presentando flashbacks por parte de Kagura y algunos otros personajes. Estaba pensando en ponerlos en cursiva cuando esté en narrador omnisciente y con letra "normal" cuando estén narrados en primera persona, como sucedió en el primer capítulo, donde Kagura cuenta cómo empezó todo, para más o menos diferenciarlo (espero no estar violando ninguna regla o.o)**

**En fin, hasta ahora es lo único que tengo que decir. La verdad que editar este capítulo me costó un huevo, encima me quedó bien largo y no me gustó mucho cómo quedó o.ó quizá me pone nerviosa lo de presentar los trastornos y así y aún tengo mis dudas, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado y disfrutaran el capítulo n.n muchas gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer y a quienes me han dejado review.**

**[A ****favor de la Campaña****_"Con voz y voto"_**_**,**_** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


	5. Rey, Espía, Usurpadora y Traidora

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia está escrita con el único fin de entretener y sin ánimo de lucro.

**Nota: **fanfic inspirado en la canción "_Gods and Monsters_" de Lana del Rey, en la película "_Inocencia Interrumpida_" y en el libro de John Katzenbach, _"La Historia del Loco"._

**Advertencias:** este fanfic contiene incesto, muerte de personajes, lime, lemmon, necrofilia, canibalismo, lenguaje vulgar, violencia física y psicológica, toca el tema del suicidio y trastornos mentales.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ya no bailará más para vos, princesa" le dijo. "¿Por qué?" preguntó la princesa. "Porque se le ha roto el corazón". Y la princesa contestó: "De ahora en adelante, que todos los que vengan al palacio no tengan corazón"<em>

**La Princesa y El Enano ****—****Oscar Wilde**

* * *

><p><strong>El Rey, la Espía, la Usurpadora y la Traidora<strong>

Le costó un trabajo descomunal levantarse, aún peor siquiera poner los pies sobre el suelo y vestirse. Ni la molestia se tomó de acudir a la cafetería a desayunar algo si a cambio conseguía unas pocas horas más de sueño y las delicias de la más vil pereza.

Pero la realidad es que, si quería ser más racional, se negaba a despertar y encontrarse, para su desgracia como efectivamente sucedió, encerrada en un puto manicomio.

Eran casi las diez de la mañana cuando Kagura terminó de vestirse y arreglarse para salir, ¡y cuánto daría porque fuera realmente a algún lugar lejos de ahí! Apenas tenía veinticuatro horas en ese sitio y ya podía empezar a fantasear con el día donde la dieran de alta.

La enfermera Kagome, armada con la infinita paciencia que se necesita descargar en todo nuevo paciente, había pasado a despertarla a eso de las ocho de la mañana para avisarle que tendría su primera sesión con Kikyō, que ésta ya la esperaba en su despacho y que pasara a comer algo a la cafetería, todo bajo una sonrisa placida y amable aunque no tan tierna e inocente como la de Rin.

Lo nuevo que aprendió Kagura de ese lugar es que a las nueve en punto se tomaba el desayuno; ella, por supuesto, no acudió. Seguía con el estomago revuelto después de haber vomitado la pastilla de la noche anterior, y aunque durmió exceptuando por la pequeña interrupción de la enfermera en prácticas, la tal Rin, no se encontró a la mañana siguiente con un buen sueño reparador, más se sentía como si regresara a la consciencia luego de la paliza de su vida, pero muy a su pesar, minutos antes de que dieran las diez de la mañana, comió de mala gana, únicamente porque estaba hambrienta a pesar de los nudos en su estomago y sería demasiado saltarse dos comidas.

Si había algo a lo que temía era a desarrollar algún trastorno alimenticio como a varias de sus compañeras les había sucedido. Una de ellas incluso había muerto un año atrás, cuando ella estaba viviendo sus últimos días como estudiante de intercambio en Inglaterra.

No la pudo ver en sus meses más deplorables y tampoco asistir a su funeral. No es que fueran amigas, pero todas las chicas de la Academia asistieron y según le contaron al volver, les habían dado varias pláticas sobre la prevención y detección de los trastornos alimenticios, principalmente la bulimia y la anorexia, las que más comúnmente se presentaban en chicas que se movían en ambientes artísticos como ellas.

De ahí dos chicas más fueron detectadas con eso, no recordaba exactamente con cuál de las dos, pero la realidad es que todas lo sabían, incluso los maestros, los instructores y coreógrafos. Sólo se preocupaban de que no llegaran a estar demasiado delgadas como para que no fueran capaces de bailar, aunque constantemente recomendaban que todas asistieran regularmente con nutriólogos, pero la chica que había muerto, a pesar de que en un par de ocasiones había sido hospitalizada, Kagura la recordaba con una sensación de escalofriante repulsión al pensar en sus brazos y piernas tan delgadas como palillos, su rostro chupado con las ojeras que se empeñaba en marcar con varias capas de maquillaje que al final el sudor de los ensayos arruinaba, y sus afilados pómulos, ¡sus pómulos le daban escalofríos sólo de verlos!

Eran saltados como los de una anciana en la peor de las condiciones, en lugar de tener las mejillas sonrosadas y casi inocentes de una jovencita de diecisiete años. Llegó un punto en que ya ni siquiera tenía la suficiente fuerza para bailar como antaño. Recordó que en una ocasión la escuchó llorar desconsolada encerrada en el baño.

Kagura no estaba dispuesta a pasar por algo así por ponerse paranoica con el peso. Si bien se restringía muchas cosas y se resignó a disfrutar muy limitantemente de las golosinas más calóricas y grasosas que su lengua más disfrutaba, había resuelto que no perdería el control sobre aquello que amaba ser y le daba un atisbo de libertad; ya tenía suficiente con el resto de su vida.

Bueno, al menos no podían juzgarla ni diagnosticarla por eso, pensó mientras salía desganada de la habitación, y apenas había puesto un pie fuera de ahí cuando se encontró frente a frente con Abi, la que Byakuya le dijo era una pirómana fanática de aves prehistóricas vampiro que no existían más que en su imaginación alimentada por la fascinación del fuego y la fantástica idea de renacer de las cenizas.

La muchacha estaba recargada cómodamente y de brazos cruzados en la puerta del frente (supuso que era su habitación) y la miraba fijamente, con sus ojos tan carmines como los de Kagura o los de Naraku. Los músculos de su blanco rostro estaban tensos en un rictus increíble de arrogancia y mal humor matutino. Su maquillaje, ligeramente menos cargado que el suyo, la hacía lucir impecable y altiva como pocas chicas había visto alguna vez en su vida, sin embargo solamente estaba nada más ahí, como si la estuviera esperando.

Kagura sólo se dedicó a observarla unos segundos y la ignoró. No tenía ningún interés en tratar con ella y tampoco se fiaba de lo que pudiera decirle un paciente psiquiátrico que había terminado ahí por quemar animales así que, haciéndose la desentendida, se dio la vuelta para cerrar la puerta de su cuarto y no pudo ver cuando Abi descruzó los brazos en lo que fue una clara señal que no tardó en ser captada.

En ese instante escuchó varios pasos aproximarse al punto donde se encontraba. Instintivamente levantó la vista a su derecha y vio aproximarse a ella a los gemelos Juurōmaru y Kagerōmaru. El gemelo delgado y bajito iba por delante; tenía los dedos de las manos juntos, formando una especie de figura de balsa, y las movía de un lado a otro como si estuviera calentando para _algo._ Su hermano iba detrás de él sin expresión en su rostro, nada en sus facciones que pudiera leerse como algún tipo de emoción, pero al contrario del rostro de Kanna, que sólo vio un par de veces y que tampoco mostraba gran emoción, el de Juurōmaru le pareció profundamente escalofriante. Era decidido y tenía una espeluznante dureza en su mirar, centrado en un punto especifico, y estuvo segura de que ese punto blanco era ella.

Kagerōmaru en cierto momento sonrió de una forma que no pudo ser más que maligna y pareció mirar detrás de ella al tiempo que su gesto le causaba un desagradable escalofrío. Kagura volteó hacia el mismo lugar, aún con la sensación recorriéndole la espina, y esta vez se encontró con Tsubaki y Hakudōshi caminando a grandes zancadas hacia ella.

—"_Me lleva el carajo" _—Fue lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza al darse cuenta de que el punto que ese cuarteto de pirados buscaban, era ella. ¿Para qué? No lo sabía, pero la actitud de los cuatro chicos (más Abi, quien parecía simplemente limitarse a observar), le dio a entender que no pensaban darle la bienvenida ni mucho menos disculparse por haberle hecho malas caras cuando recién llegó.

No es como si realmente hubiese deseado ese gesto, pero tampoco se había imaginado que podría ser víctima de lo que parecía una _novatada._

Sin otra opción y mucho menos sin dejarse intimidar, aunque consciente de estar metida en un lío, se dio la vuelta y sus ojos volvieron a chocar contra Abi, quien esta vez sonreía maquiavélica, apenas sin sacar la vista de ella, como si disfrutara cada segundo de verla poco a poco acorralada.

Para cuando acordó los cuatro jóvenes la tenían rodeada; uno a cada lado y dos enfrente. No había manera de correr o escapar.

_Típico. _

—¿Y tú qué? —espetó Hakudōshi con una hostilidad capaz de alertar al más duro de nervios, penetrando con su pálida mirada lila a Kagura. Sus ojos, apenas provistos del inusual tono pastel de sus pupilas, le dio escalofríos; era como ver a una especie de muñeco de porcelana adolescente cobrando vida en medio de la noche. Un maldito _Chucky_ blanco y sin cicatrices, con una cara extrañamente parecida a la de un demonio disfrazado de ángel.

—¿A qué has venido? —interrogó Tsubaki con voz dura, llamando la atención de la chica al instante. Por unos instantes creyó que la dureza en su tono contrastaría ferozmente con su rostro de muñeca humana, pero se encontró con que este era tan hostil como las palabras envenenadas que podían percibirse en ellas al deslizarse por sus finos labios escarlatas.

De todos ellos, la bella joven era quien mantenía las cejas más tensas, quien más parecía empeñarse en torcer su boca en una mueca de profundo desprecio únicamente dirigida a ella. Por alguna razón lo hacía con todas sus fuerzas, como si buscara incesante que todo su desprecio le penetrara la piel.

Kagura simplemente se limitó a pasar los ojos sobre todos ellos, dedicándoles, a su vez, toda su frustrada rabia, dándoles a entender que no la intimidarían con ese bruto gesto de _bienvenida_ y que no la tendrían de bajada mientras durara su estancia ahí. Ni en broma pensaba ser una víctima de ese montón de pirados.

Joder, y además, no necesitaba lidiar con los clásicos bravucones del lugar. ¡Tenía suficiente con su maldito hermano!

—Soy paciente de este pabellón, ¿qué no ves? —espetó de mala gana aún intentando zafarse de lo que sea que ese quinteto estuviese planeando, dirigiéndose a Tsubaki, quien arrugó la nariz al ver que la muchacha se dirigía a ella con tan poco respeto.

—¿Eres Kagewaki? —Esta vez había hablado Kagerōmaru. Su voz rasposa, con ese tono vicioso que rayaba en la perversidad, fue lo que realmente hizo que un ácido escalofrío recorriera la espina de la chica. Ese era el tipo esquizofrénico, según le dijeron Byakuya y Yura. El que tenía fantasías de canibalismo y que supuestamente había intentado matar a un chico para comérselo en el puto desayuno.

Que por cierto, ¿dónde mierda estaban ese par que le habían contado todos los sucios secretos de ese quinteto de locos que la tenían rodeada como a un animal? Nunca le advirtieron que la bienvenida al pabellón Hakurei probablemente fuera una golpiza.

Y encima de cuatro contra uno mientras la otra pirómana observaba; así cualquiera era bravo, se dijo Kagura.

Abi se mantuvo en su lugar contra la puerta, observando atenta los movimientos de cada uno de los chicos, demasiado arrogante y egocéntrica como para inmiscuirse en lo que consideraba vulgares peleas adolescentes, pero ya esperando impaciente el primer ataque, el primer destello de ira en los ojos de la chica suicida, el primer sentimiento de humillación deslizándose por sus labios y su mirar de chica ruda irremediablemente vejada.

Kagura tomó aire y no supo si contestar o no. Le dio la impresión de que esos tipos ya conocían todo de ella. ¿Acaso Byakuya y Yura se habrían ido de lengua?

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —espetó, preguntándose una vez más por qué tanto revuelo por su apellido.

—Claro que es Kagewaki —exclamó Tsubaki, de pronto exasperada—. Mírala. ¡Mira sus ojos, y su maldito rostro!

—¿Acaso te hiciste un cambio de sexo? —inquirió Hakudoushi con cierta curiosidad, entrecerrando los ojos como si frente a él se alzara una broma de mal gusto que luchaba por descubrir.

Kagura pensó que la pregunta no iba en serio, pero se desconcertó aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que, de hecho, _sí_ era una pregunta seria.

—¿Disculpa? —Alzó una ceja, ofendida. ¿Acaso parecía transexual o qué carajos?

—No seas idiota —lo reprendió Tsubaki, rodando los ojos—. No es más que una espía.

—Una usurpadora —aclaró Kagerōmaru, haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en él, incluida la de Kagura, que no cabía de la confusión.

—¿De qué mierda me están hablando?

Ahora sí estaba exasperada. Sentía que conforme los segundos pasaban siendo el objeto principal de aquella bizarra charla, se activaban los puntos más sensibles que despertaban su ciega rabia y sus impulsos más violentos e incontrolables.

No era la primera vez que un grupo de personas la acorralaban, de hecho.

La primera y última vez había sido en una calle a un par de cuadras de la escuela mientras volvía a casa. Por alguna estúpida razón que aún le era desconocida, quizá por idiotez o las simples ganas de ponerse en peligro, eligió regresar por el lugar predilecto que la escoria de la escuela utilizaba para planear sus sucias jugadas y hacer las viciosas payasadas de la edad.

Era su primer año de bachillerato y Naraku no tenía mucho de haber entrado a la Facultad de Leyes.

Tres chicos de ultimo año, parte del grupito de bravucones más temidos del instituto y que desde días atrás la tenían en la mira, se les hizo fácil arrastrarla hasta una perdida esquina de aquella estrecha calle y le comenzaron a decir guarradas y obscenidades sin ton ni son, a disfrazar el asunto de asalto, argumentando que esa era la _cálida bienvenida personal_ que le daban a las chicas guapas como ella, _sus favoritas_.

Kagura sabía exactamente lo que buscaban, y aunque ciertamente se aterró hasta la médula sólo de imaginar lo que parecía su inminente futuro más inmediato, consciente de que no podía contra tres chicos fornidos y mucho más fuertes que ella, y consciente también de que nadie se atrevería a meterse en la pelea, no mostró miedo ni intimidación alguna. Sabía que si comenzaba a llorar y a suplicar que la dejaran en paz, que no le hicieran daño, eso sólo los excitaría hasta puntos inimaginables, llenarse de ese poder malsano del cual seguramente tenían años gozando contra los pobres diablos que agarraban de víctimas y las desafortunadas chicas que seguramente habían tenido que tragarse sus asquerosas pollas.

Podía darle una paliza a uno de ellos; Naraku le había enseñado que lo que tenía que hacer si lo tenía de frente, era golpearle la nariz a su atacante, punto vulnerable infalible, o mejor aún, arremeter contra sus pelotas con una buena patada, eso lo sacaría de juego por completo.

Su hermano también le aseguró que luego podía correr, o bien, rematar el asunto a patadas para que no pudiera seguirla; si la tenían sujetada por detrás, podía usar su codo para darle un buen golpe en el estomago y dejarlo sin aliento, luego atacar su nariz y finalmente la entrepierna. Incluso la dejó practicar con él, aunque jamás permitió que le golpeara los huevos como ella quiso.

—"_No te emociones tanto con lo que tengo entre las piernas, Kagura"_ —le dijo cuando detuvo la patada que se dirigía directo a su entrepierna, con una sonrisa sardónica en los labios, mientras ella caía de espaldas contra el suelo al perder el equilibrio justo en el momento en que su hermano detuvo su pierna en lo alto, a medio camino de su objetivo—. "_La cosa no va en serio, hermanita. En lugar de tratar de romper mis sagradas pelotas, deberías agradecerme, como son las cosas probablemente algún día necesitarás de esto… por cierto, arréglate esa falda y levanta tu nula dignidad del suelo, que se te ven las pantaletas rosas." _

Cuando uno de ellos hizo ademán de acercarse a ella, con esa perversión hambrienta y descontrolada en los ojos, diciendo que les encantaban las colegialas sucias como ella, incluso uno de ellos agregó que ojalá y fuera virgen.

Su primera reacción fue soltarle un puñetazo. Siendo bailarina de ballet era más rápida y ágil que ese grandote que se las daba de muy rudo, pero sabía que no podría sola contra los otros dos.

De hecho, se vengarían por ese golpe de formas aún peores de las que habían planeado.

Recordó que mientras el tipo se sobaba la nariz gritando que era una maldita zorra y los otros dos se distraían por unos instantes por el inesperado ataque, ella hizo amago de correr, pero se quedó paralizada cuando un estallido de vidrios explotó tras la cabeza del tipo que tenía a la derecha.

Se cubrió su propia cabeza al ver el estallido de cristales y cuando el chico cayó pesadamente al suelo, noqueado por el certero golpe y con la nuca sangrando, vio a Naraku con su dura expresión dirigida a ellos, ignorando por completo a su hermana.

Para el ojo inexperto y a simple vista habría parecido un maldito héroe de manga, un caballero protegiendo el bienestar de su hermana, buscando ahorrarle lágrimas y futuros tormentos, pero ella sabía que no lo era; Naraku era todo _menos_ eso. Incluso si estaba salvándola de una brutal violación en grupo.

El único que podía atormentarla era él. Por eso lo sabía.

Su expresión no mostraba el gesto de la nobleza y la justicia actuando a través de una violencia cruel pero necesaria. No, si algo mostraba el rostro de Naraku mientras los golpeaba, era un placer enfermo no muy diferente al del trío de chicos que momentos antes la tenían acorralada. También hubo un pequeño atisbo de celos que sólo ella pudo ver, pero que no quiso interpretar ni mucho menos comentar.

Un segundo golpe en la nariz dejó lloriqueando al tipo que anteriormente Kagura había golpeado, mientras se cubría la misma que a esas alturas ya chorreaba borbotones de sangre. Pudo ver que la tenía doblada hacia un lado, claramente fracturada. Al otro lo sacó de juego con un rodillazo en el estomago que lo hizo doblarse hacia adelante, luego de que corriera furioso como una bestia hacia Naraku para detenerlo con un certero puñetazo sólo para recibir una rodilla directo al estomago que le arrebató todo el aliento.

Naraku los remató a los tres a punta de patadas que los hicieron retorcerse en el suelo, intentando cubrirse inútilmente con las manos, pisoteando sus cabezas hasta que sus frentes y pómulos sangraron. Al tipo que primero intentó acercarse a ella le rompió tres dedos de la mano, los cuales pisó sin misericordia hacia el lado contrario de su posición natural.

—"_¿Qué no tienes hermanas, maldito cerdo? ¿O no tienes madre?" _—Le había dicho Naraku mientras le rompía el primer dedo, ignorando los asquerosos chillidos que el tipo soltaba mientras sus huesos crujían—. "_¿Te gustaría que un cerdo como tú violara a tu hermana? No, apuesto a que lo haces tú mismo._"

El chico no pudo ni responder. Luego de romperle los tres dedos dejándolos en una posición completamente anti-natural e incluso grotesca, Naraku le advirtió que no volviera, ni él ni sus estúpidos amigotes, a acercarse a su hermana, a siquiera verla, o de lo contrario perderían algo más que sus narices o el bienestar de sus huesos más sensibles.

Jamás volvieron a hacerlo. Naraku había estudiado en esa misma escuela y también se había hecho acreedor a una pésima reputación que aún vivía entre las generaciones más jóvenes como una especie de leyenda.

Kagura jamás olvidaría los chillidos de dolor que había soltado aquel cerdo mientras Naraku le rompía uno a uno los dedos, pidiendo que se detuviera jadeando como un animal siendo degollado en matadero. Pero lo más repugnante de todo fue el crujir de los dedos al quebrarse. El abrupto sonido se incrustó en la memoria auditiva de Kagura por siempre igual que las bizarras palabras de un maleficio, y aunque el sonido era para enchinarle la piel incluso a los de estomago más duro, la joven no pudo más que pensar que el tipo se lo tenía bien merecido.

Se vio tentada a pedirle a su hermano que los matara ahí mismo. Que les abriera la garganta con la botella de vidrio rota que yacía no muy lejos de ellos. Total, ¿quién iba a extrañar a esos tres imbéciles? ¿Quién iba a pensar que no sería un asesinato impulsivo entre mafias o pandillas cuya investigación no pasaría más allá de las autopsias y sospechosos con muchos más méritos para ser arrestados que una chica que bailaba ballet y un estudiante de Leyes?

Fue de las pocas veces que agradeció que Naraku la fuera a buscar a la escuela, sin embargo jamás le dio las gracias, y él jamás lo pidió.

—Hablamos de que eres una usurpadora.

La voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Por un instante le pareció que volvía a estar en el mismo lugar, con esos tres guarros excitándose con la idea de ultrajarla, sin embargo esta vez estaba rodeado de locos que le decían incoherencias y no obscenidades. Y sabrá el cielo con qué clase de delirios se excitaban ellos.

Tres de ellos, los chicos, eran claramente violentos, dos de ellos incluso habían intentado matar personas según los chismorreos de Byakuya y Yura. Y encima de todo estaban dementes; quién sabe qué clase de pensamientos e ideas bizarras los había llevado a creer que ella era una espía de quien sabe quién y una usurpadora.

—"_Joder, estoy perdida" _—Fue lo segundo que pensó, sin embargo, si se enfrascaba en una pelea con Tsubaki, difícilmente los chicos intentarían meterse hasta que ellas terminaran, por lo menos si tenían algo de honor.

Ya se encontraba buscando la mejor manera de sacarle la mierda a la chica obsesionada con su apariencia. Le dejaría esa linda carita suya tan deforme que ahora sí se podría traumar pensando que era horrorosa.

—Una usurpadora de ese falso Rey, como lo profetizaron —aclaró Kagerōmaru, que estaba más que dispuesto a pelear, sin embargo parecía estar disfrutar el momento de a poco mientras intentaba determinar la que creían era su verdadera identidad.

_Jugar con su comida_, fue lo que pensó Kagura.

—Insisto en que es una espía —intervino Tsubaki, mirándola fijamente.

—No, es una traidora —se apresuró a contestar Hakudōshi.

—"_Con una mierda, si van a darle una golpiza a alguien, por lo menos pónganse de acuerdo" —_Pensó Kagura intentando ahogar la desubicada risilla en medio de todo el arranque de rabia que se gestaba en su pecho.

—No me interesa de qué están hablando ni su maldito problema conmigo —masculló con voz rasposa—. Pero a mí no me vengan con sus idioteces, malditos locos de mierda.

Ante esto empujó a Tsubaki, quien se encontraba a su izquierda. Quiso pensar que su ultimátum serviría para que la dejaran en paz y tirar abajo el intento de intimidación de los chicos, pero la muchacha le devolvió el empujón con un gruñido y Kagura estuvo a punto de agarrarla de las greñas cuando Hakudōshi la tomó del brazo, sobresaltándola y levantando su muñeca frente a él.

A pesar de ser menor que ella, se dio cuenta de que era bastante fuerte.

—¡Está aquí por suicidio! ¡Miren su muñeca! —exclamó el joven albino al jalar la manga del suéter rojo que cubría los vendajes sobre la muñeca. Kagura reaccionó empujándolo y por pura inercia su espalda terminó chocando contra la puerta, al tiempo que se escondía el brazo herido tras ella, súbitamente avergonzada y expuesta.

—¿Ser tú era demasiado para ti y por eso intentaste matarte? —inquirió Hakudōshi, esbozando una sonrisa insidiosa. Claramente lo disfrutaba. ¿Qué clase de demente podía gozar con la idea de una persona que intentó quitarse la vida y que ni siquiera le había hecho nada?—. Sabía que no eras lo suficientemente fuerte, sólo pura fanfarronería.

Kagura no comprendía por qué hablaban como si la conocieran, inventándose toda esa historia del Rey y la espía, el usurpador y la traidora. No entendía qué diablos pasaba y, sinceramente, tampoco quería. No deseaba adentrarse en los delirios de esos pirados, ya tenía suficiente con sus propias lagunas mentales dentro del mismo hecho que la llevó directo a ese lugar.

Aquella vez en que esos tres chicos la acorralaron, la lógica y la naturaleza de sus actos la llevaron a pensar en lo más obvio: tenían planeado violarla, claro, pero _esto_ se salía de toda lógica.

Por supuesto, no se puede recurrir a la lógica en un lugar donde esa palabra no existe entre el vocabulario de sus habitantes.

Kagura explotó. Su rabia le nubló la mente y se abalanzó sobre Hakudōshi. Logró empujarlo un poco hacia atrás pero este respondió tomándola por los hombros y estampándola contra la puerta con fuerza. Sintió cómo el aire salía de sus pulmones abruptamente y antes de poder responder Tsubaki se había unido al estrepitoso ataque poniendo sus manos sobre su cuello, apretando con fuerza en cuanto sus dedos se posaron sobre su piel.

Supo que no podría quitarle las manos de encima, así que dio al punto que hasta ahora le conocía más vulnerable a la chica: dirigió su mano a su rostro y con ella extendida atrapó entre sus dedos la bella cara de la joven, quien soltó un gruñido agitado, del más puro y desgarrador espanto al saber su rostro invadido por una mano ajena que al instante mostró intenciones de dañarla.

No se lo pensó dos veces para soltar el cuello de Kagura, pero ella no hizo lo mismo con su cara. En lugar de eso dos de sus dedos se retorcieron hasta el ojo derecho de Tsubaki y medio se encajaron en él, al tiempo que la chica cerraba el parpado instintivamente y soltaba un grito de dolor. Luego de eso, gruñendo con más fuerza, logró soltarse, no sin que antes Kagura le diera un buen jalón de cabello.

—¡En la cara no, maldita bruja!

Tsubaki hizo un último movimiento para que Kagura le soltara el cabello, y cuando lo hizo y dirigió sus ojos a ella, la muchacha estaba sonriendo, aún cuando Hakudōshi la tenía sujeta.

—¡Suéltenme, malditos locos! ¡Suéltenme!

Se retorció en su sitio tratando de quitarse de encima las manos del chico albino, pero este respondió esquivando sus golpes e incluso sus patadas y acerándose más a ella, acorralándola mientras dirigía sus manos a su cuello.

Tsubaki estaba fuera de juego, demasiado perturbada con la idea de que alguien le tocara la cara luego de tanto tiempo. Abi se mantenía en su sitio con los brazos cruzados, observando fascinada y sin intenciones de intervenir cómo Hakudōshi pretendía ahorcar ahí mismo a la muchacha mientras Kagerōmaru se relamía los labios, probablemente imaginado la idea de comerse, literalmente, a la chica nueva y desgraciadamente suicida.

Incluso Kagura pudo escuchar que susurraba algo de que esa noche cenaría como _rey_.

Los gritos y gruñidos llamaron la atención del único enfermero que se encontraba en la estación al final del extenso pasillo. No tuvo tiempo de llamar a los guardias de seguridad pero tampoco tuvo necesidad. Sabía cómo controlar a esos desequilibrados aunque le riñeran.

Bankotsu llegó corriendo a la escena para detener la pelea y de inmediato quitó de en medio a los gemelos de cabello lila y, a las fuerzas, despegó a Hakudōshi de Kagura, quien se aferró durante sendos segundos a su cuello igual que una sanguijuela hambrienta.

—¡Suéltenla de una puta vez! —rugió el enfermero tratando de pelear contra la fuerza de Hakudōshi, quien aún se aferraba a Kagura—. ¡Que la sueltes ya, niñato de mierda!

—¡Es una maldita usurpadora! —reclamó cuando Bankotsu finalmente logró quitarlo de un empujón que lo hizo medio tropezarse mientras retrocedía torpemente.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas —El enfermero no tardó en tomar a Kagura del brazo, ignorando al albino soberanamente—. Vuelves a hacer algo como esto, Hakudōshi, y te mandaré a aislamiento. Y va para todos.

Luego de la advertencia tomó con más fuerza a la chica y se la llevó de ahí, alejándola de la escena lo más rápidamente posible, sin esperar recibir de vuelta más palabras ni continuar con la discusión, todo ante la mirada atónita del grupo de muchachos, quienes se quedaron parados en sus lugares intentando formarse de argumentos para evitar la aburrida estadía de la amenaza de aislamiento, aunque Hakudōshi ya sabía que Bankotsu reportaría eso de inmediato y sería a él, dentro de un rato, a quien encerraran en una habitación por ser quien había atacado físicamente a Kagura, aunque consideró que Tsubaki también se lo merecía; después de todo ella al instante se había ofrecido a participar en el ataque.

—¿Y tú qué me ves? —espetó la muchacha, aún cubriéndose el ojo medio picoteado por los dedos de Kagura.

—Tú también deberías ir a aislamiento —sentenció el muchacho con voz dura, arrugando la nariz en un gesto que afeaba ligeramente su rostro.

—Yo no tengo porque ir. ¡Yo merezco vengarme! —exclamó sin dejar de cubrirse el ojo, dando un par de furiosos manotazos al aire—. No como tú, que te crees el puto Rey del mundo.

Kagura escuchó cada vez más lejana la discusión del grupo de chicos que la habían atacado sin razón. Creyó escuchar que Hakudōshi respondió algo relacionado a maquillarse una horrorosa cicatriz, pero después todo le sonó más a una tetera en ebullición junto al graznido de un cuervo en lugar de una pelea en el momento en que Tsubaki se enfrascó en tremenda discusión con el chiquillo albino. Luego de eso ya no entendió nada.

Aún se encontraba agitada cuando Bankotsu la sacó de ahí como si huyeran, guiándola por las escaleras en dirección al tercer piso, donde le dijo se encontraban los despachos de los psiquiatras y psicólogos, junto a las salas de terapia individual. Sólo en ese instante lo recordó; tenía su primera sesión con Kikyō, quien sería su terapeuta.

Joder, no estaba para terapias en ese momento. Sólo tenía ganas de golpear y morder algo hasta cansarse.

—Suéltame —Kagura se removió contra Bankotsu, soltándose de su agarre bruscamente. El enfermero la miró algo desconcertado, aunque hubo un atisbo de enojo en su mirada mientras ella se detenía en medio de las escaleras, indispuesta a seguirle el paso en vaga muestra de altanera rebeldía.

—Oye, te salvé de esos tipos —exclamó el enfermero con una sonrisa que la muchacha no supo si interpretar como simpática o demasiado forzada.

—¿Cuál es su maldito problema? —Se masajeó ligeramente el cuello, el mismo que momentos antes había sido tanto atacado por Tsubaki como por Hakudōshi. Estuvo segura de que tendría marcas enrojecidas por un par de días.

—Tienes terapia con Kikyō, ¿cierto? Sígueme —Bankotsu no la esperó, simplemente volvió a caminar escaleras arriba. Estuvo a punto de exigirle que le respondiera su pregunta, sintiéndose ligeramente ofendida ante la idea de ser ignorada, pero este habló antes que ella como si fuese capaz de leerle la mente—. No les pasa nada, lo que pasa es que se ponen muy nerviosos cuando llega alguien nuevo.

—¿Y así les dan la bienvenida o qué demonios? —Volvió a retomar el paso hasta que caminaron lado a lado. El moreno volteó a verla unos segundos y sonrió; esta vez la sonrisa fue sincera, incluso divertida y en cierta forma le inspiró una extraña confianza que la ayudó a calmar sus agitados ánimos.

—No, sólo a ti —No dejó de sonreír incluso cuando ella lo miró como si le contaran una broma de mal gusto—. Creo que no les agradan los suicidas.

—No soy suicida —aclaró, pero luego se dio cuenta de que eso, en ese lugar, no significaba nada, ni siquiera para Bankotsu. El tipo ni la conocía y era enfermero. No creía que fuera a interesarse en perder el tiempo interpretando y buscando las razones en los argumentos de un paciente psiquiátrico, pero aún sabiendo eso no pudo evitar quejarse—. Se pusieron en ese plan desde que me vieron. ¿Y qué era todo eso que decían?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Decían algo de que yo era una espía, una usurpadora y una traidora. Incluso me preguntaron si me había cambiado de sexo o algo así.

—Ah, eso… no les hagas caso —Pareció restarle importancia, encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera cosa de todos los días—. Chica, estás en un psiquiátrico. No esperes que los pacientes digan cosas muy coherentes. Te van a salir con cualquier locura; por eso se les llaman _locos_.

Kagura se vio tentada a responder algo, súbitamente golpeaba en su poca simpatía. Finalmente, también estaba internada ahí, lo cual significaba que, automáticamente, para el resto del mundo ella también era una loca que salía con tonterías inservibles que ni siquiera valía la pena escuchar, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que había algo de verdad en ello. ¿Qué clase de idiota, por no decir algo peor, es incapaz de recordar su propio intento de suicido y un sueño tan desagradable que incluso se había sentido como algo real y que aún la hacían dudar de su percepción de la realidad?

Segundos después, en completo silencio, terminaron de subir las extensas escaleras y Bankotsu la dirigió por un pasillo bastante más estrecho que los que plagaban el segundo piso, perteneciente a los dormitorios y salas de los pacientes.

Esta vez los pasillos tenían sobrias puertas de madera provistas de una oscura tonalidad marrón, y cada una de ellas tenía un letrero en lo alto que indicaba de quién era la oficina y en qué área se ocupaba. Todo el lugar tenía un lugar tan escueto que sólo de verlo a Kagura le entró cierta modorra y, mientras caminaban por el corredor, alcanzó a ver la oficina de Sango, cerrada a cal y canto, solamente el letrero con el nombre de la psicóloga en la puerta. Frente al de ella se encontraba el despacho de Miroku, el psiquiatra con el que según los chismes andaba tonteando.

Por otro lado pensó que tal vez Yura o Byakuya estaban en terapia con ella. ¿Le habían dicho quiénes eran sus terapeutas? Kagura no lo recordaba, aún estaba algo alterada por la pelea, muy a duras penas recordaba a la suya.

—La oficina de Kikyō está al fondo —indicó Bankotsu sin detenerse—. Te aplicará una especie de… entrevista inicial [12] o algo así, no es la gran cosa. No te asustes. Puede que estés ahí como una hora.

—No estoy asustada.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta pudo leer claramente el pequeño letrero que indicaba que tras esa puerta trabajaba Kikyō Shiraoka. El enfermero tocó un par de veces y una voz tranquila y sobria del otro lado le indicó que podían pasar. Antes de que el moreno abriera la puerta se volvió a Kagura y le dijo:

—Ya te lo dije, no te preocupes por ellos. Sólo ignóralos —dijo con una sonrisa que a simple vista parecía amable. La realidad es que estaba llena de una confianza exacerbada, pero a simple vista era verdaderamente encantadora, incluso para ella. Además, ¿qué podía reclamarle? Después de todo el tipo la había salvado de una golpiza segura, aunque en el fondo sentía que no lo necesitaba—. Probablemente sólo sea esta vez.

—Sí, claro —masculló Kagura cruzando los brazos, desviando molesta la vista.

—Y si me lo preguntas —añadió el enfermero con cierto tono que al instante despertó la intriga de la joven—, eso del cambio de sexo es una idiotez. No pareces un chico operado.

Alzó una ceja, sin entender bien a qué venía el desatinado comentario. ¡Claro que no parecía un chico!

—¿Y a qué viene eso?

—Te estoy diciendo que eres guapa —Bankotsu sonrió, simpático y afable, pero no le dio tiempo de responder, aunque sí pudo disfrutar del pequeño sonrojo que invadió las mejillas de la muchacha sin proponérselo.

Vaya, que hace tiempo no le decían guapa así nada más, sin algún aparente interés de por medio.

Giró el picaporte de la puerta y enseguida quedaron frente a frente con Kikyō, quien se encontraba sentada tras un gran escritorio y ordenando unos pocos papeles. Levantó la vista hacia ellos y se puso de pie en cuanto la muchacha y el enfermero entraron.

—Oye, Kikyō, Hakudōshi y sus amigos se pusieron como locos con Kagura hace rato —dijo Bankotsu en cuanto entró acompañado de la aludida, sin importarle en lo más mínimo la despectiva forma en la cual se había referido al grupo de muchachos—. ¿Quieres que haga algo con ellos?

—¿Fueron muy violentos?

—Algo, sobre todo Hakudōshi.

La psicóloga soltó un suspiro de resignación y se acomodó la bata blanca, tomándose unos segundos para pensar en qué hacer.

—Ponlo en aislamiento, ha estado muy alterado desde ayer. En cuanto termine con la sesión informaré si le aplicamos un sedante o no.

Bankotsu se encogió de hombros y miró una última vez a Kagura antes de salir. Le sonrió, pero ella sólo se quedo desconcertada en su sitio tragándose su sonrisa y mirando cómo el enfermero salía de la oficina hasta cerrar la puerta. Pidió al cielo que el sonrojo que aún sentía arder en sus mejillas no se notara mucho.

—Kagura, siéntate, por favor —pidió Kikyō amablemente mientras le señalaba la silla. Por otro lado ella pareció distraída un instante y miró el lugar indicado, como si de pronto no supiera identificar el dónde rayos estaba. Dudó en si sentarse o no. Todo le parecía tan nuevo y desconocido que sentía la sacaba de sus casillas y su muy escasa paciencia, pero al final obedeció sin mucho reproche.

—¿Cómo dormiste? —inquirió la psicóloga en cuanto se sentó tras el escritorio, tomando entre sus manos una libreta sin dejar de mirar a la que sería su nueva paciente. Tampoco pudo evitar sentir crecer en ella cierto sentimiento de paranoia al verla con el cuaderno y pluma en mano.

—No muy bien —respondió de mala gana. La terapeuta se dio cuenta de que el tono y la forma de hablar de Kagura eran mucho más cortantes que las del día anterior y lo atribuyó al drástico cambio y, claramente, a la reciente emboscada que había sufrido en manos de Hakudōshi—. Me dieron una pastilla para dormir, pero aún así me desperté con la inspección. No sabía que hacían eso en estos lugares.

—Es por cuestiones de seguridad. Tenemos que cerciorarnos de que todo esté en orden —aclaró Kikyō sin sonrisa alguna en sus labios, pero con un mirar amable en sus ojos—. ¿A qué fue Rin? —Kagura asintió al instante—. Sí, a veces es un poco descuidada.

Se quedó callada, esta vez sintiendo como pocas veces en su vida que no tenía absolutamente nada qué decir y aún más, sin ganas de entablar una prolongada conversación con alguien que sabía estaba dispuesta a analizarla y sacar todas las sucias cucarachas que guardaba en los rincones de su mente.

Se limitó a observar a la psicóloga fijamente como si buscara escanearla tal y como ella ya lo hacía. Había algo dentro de todo eso que la ponía nerviosa y, tratando de disimular, en cierto momento posó el brazo en el descansabrazos de la silla donde estaba y recargó su cabeza sobre su mano, entre aburrida y fastidiada. Kikyō lo notó enseguida.

Estaba perdiendo el _rapport_ [13] de una forma inesperadamente rápida, como si aún fuera una aprendiz de psicología que sentía los nervios recorrerle al encontrase frente a frente con un paciente de prácticas. Necesitaba hacer que Kagura se sintiera cómoda y libre para que le hablara, pero como supuso desde un principio, la chica podría ponerse difícil. Podía apostar a ello incluso antes de siquiera conocerla en persona.

La observó en un dos por tres y, acostumbrada luego de varios años haciendo exámenes mentales [14] de sus pacientes en la primera sesión, la inspeccionó de pies a cabeza, interiorizando en su mente todos los destalles que se podían destacar. Claramente su actitud era aburrida, poco receptiva y no parecía, por ahora, muy dispuesta a cooperar. Estaba desinteresada, o al menos aparentaba estarlo (y eso era algo que también valía la pena destacar en el reporte que le esperaba), pero su respiración, que hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara ligeramente sobre el suéter rojo, delataba que estaba alterada y que recurría a un esfuerzo titánico por lucir tranquila e indiferente, como si nada le afectara. También pudo ver las marcas de suave rojo alrededor del cuello; supuso que Hakudōshi o Tsubaki la había atacado en ese lugar.

Al parecer sí necesitaría aplicarle el sedante a Hakudōshi. Había intentado ahorcarla.

Estaba peinada como el día anterior, pero no llevaba el prendedor de jade en el cabello, únicamente los mismos aretes, y su maquillaje era igual al que portaba el día anterior: impecable y sin cambios. Parecía ser su acicalamiento de rutina y tenía un gran parecido con la forma de maquillarse de Yura.

Estaba recargada contra el sofá con desgano, pero había un claro ademán en su pose y en la forma desfachatada de cruzar las piernas enfundadas en los jeans negros y los brazo extendidos a los lados que le dio a entender que, para empezar, estaba dispuesta a poner su barrera entre ambas, un claro desafío para ver si era capaz de tirarlo abajo, sin contar su muy obvia arrogancia al mirarla junto a su ceño fruncido, sin molestarse en relajar los músculos faciales. Desafiante y hostil.

La ira no era algo que al parecer le gustara esconder, pensó Kikyō. Probablemente era una de sus formas de enfrentarse a lo desconocido y a la frustración, incluso a la sensación de vulnerabilidad.

La venda que cubría su muñeca izquierda sobresalía apenas por debajo de la manga de su suéter. Pareció no darse cuenta de eso y Kikyō procuró no mirarla. Sabía que se sentiría juzgada y eso sólo obstaculizaría la entrevista, aunque quiso indagar más profundamente en su versión sobre la pelea que había tenido recién con Hakudōshi y su grupo, pero no era el momento, pero si lo pensaba bien, no tenía razones para dudar de lo que sería el relato de la muchacha contra sus agresores. Sabía perfectamente las razones por las cuales se había convertido en punto inmediato de esos chicos.

—¿Y cómo vas instalándote en tu habitación? ¿La encuentras cómoda? —Kagura alzó una ceja, sin comprender del todo a qué venía la pregunta. Para Kikyō era claro, tenía que establecer el _rapport_, intentar no perderlo ante una paciente que de buenas a primeras se mostraba difícil. Tenía que crear un clima de confianza y simpatía con el paciente con el objetivo de bajar su ansiedad ante la primera entrevista frente a un completo desconocido al cual sabía le tendría que contar más de un problema, especialmente si estaba ahí contra su voluntad. En ocasiones había pacientes que apenas y lo necesitaban, más que nada los que llegaban por su propio pie y un buen _insight_ [15], pero ese no era el caso de la muchacha.

Como imaginó, no le contestó.

—¿Kagura? —preguntó, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. Ella parecía estar conteniendo algo, lo pudo ver mientras su respiración se tornaba más potente conforme los segundos pasaban y ella luchaba desesperada contra sus propios impulsos—. ¿Estás bien?

Y, tal y como imaginó, explotó sin pudor alguno.

—¡Este puto lugar está lleno de malditos locos! ¡No lo soporto! —Su cuerpo se tensó en su sitio mientras gritaba contra la terapeuta, aunque sus gritos e insultos parecían ser lanzados al azar en el aire y el ambiente, como si buscase que una fuerza divina la escuchara, tratando de llamar su atención con furiosos manotazos, mismos que hicieron que el vendaje de su muñeca se descubriera un poco más. Los músculos de su cuello se tensaron de un momento a otro y descruzó las piernas para plantar sus pies sobre el suelo, como si tuviera intenciones de correr.

Esas palabras estaban dedicadas a otra persona; no a ella, ni al psiquiátrico, ni siquiera a Hakudōshi y su pandilla como cualquiera hubiese podido pensar.

Kikyō, por otro lado, se guardó sus pensamientos y se limitó a parpadear un par de veces como única muestra de nimia sorpresa. No era la primera vez que un paciente explotaba frente a ella, incluso le habían tocado peores.

—Kagura, esto es un psiquiátrico —Comenzó la psicóloga, serena y tranquila—. Los chicos internados aquí tienen problemas. No son locos.

—¡Pues yo no debería estar aquí! —exclamó por segunda vez, despegando la espalda de la silla, pero luego, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y que sus agitadas reacciones no iban a ayudar en lo más mínimo su actual situación, se obligó a calmarse. Tuvo que tomar una gran y prolongada bocanada de aire para regular su respiración y una vez sintiendo su pecho lleno de aire, se echó contra la silla pesadamente—. Yo no traté de suicidarme.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Ahí estaba lo más importante de todo, el objetivo de la terapia: el motivo de consulta [16], la razón por la cual la muchacha había terminado ahí por decisión de sus padres, aunque era una verdadera lástima, pensó Kikyō, que sus padres la mandaran a ese lugar no por el inminente temor o la preocupación paternal esperada ante semejante acto perpetrado contra sí misma, aunque aún así Kikyō tampoco le creía nada.

Nadie le podía creer nada con esa herida en la muñeca. Los padres de Kagura le habían informado que, durante sus recientes vacaciones, encontraron a su hija ebria en la sala de su casa, se enfrascaron en una discusión con ella y el hermano mayor por encontrarla en ese estado, intercambiaron algunos gritos y reclamos y luego la joven corrió a encerrarse a su habitación. Se quedó ahí un largo rato y cuando su hermano mayor, Naraku, fue a buscarla, la encontró en la bañera junto a una botella de licor casi vacía, una navaja tirada en el suelo y la muñeca sangrante dentro del agua.

—Porque no lo recuerdo —murmuró la joven, ya muy cansada de decir lo mismo. Lo había repetido tantas veces con tanta energía y le habían creído tan poco que estaba creando ya el efecto de dudar de si misma y su versión.

Eso era otra cosa, se dijo la terapeuta. La paciente afirmaba no recordarlo. Era posible, sobre todo si se encontraba completamente alcoholizada. Los efectos del licor podían desinhibir a la gente y hacerla olvidarse de las consecuencias; era muy posible que Kagura desde hace tiempo tuviera ideas y tendencias suicidas que no se atrevía a llevar a cabo, únicamente utilizándolas como fantasías para escapar momentáneamente de lo que parecía ser una toxica dinámica familiar dentro de la cual mantenía aún alguna esperanza de escapar y deslindarse de ella, hacer su propia vida, no había cosa más peligrosa para un ser humano que la desesperanza, pero alterada por la discusión de sus padres más el alcohol bullendo en su cuerpo, era seguro que se había provocado esa herida en su estado más alterado y caótico.

Podía parecer superficial e incluso tonto tratar de quitarse la vida por una simple discusión familiar, lo cierto era que usualmente la gente llegaba a esos extremos luego de una larga lista de eventos y acontecimientos y uno más, así fuera pequeño, era el que siempre derramaba la gota del vaso y el último suspiro de la vida de alguien si no se tenía suerte.

Sin embargo, sólo era una herida, y no fue tan profunda: las razones del por qué podían ser varias. Puede que ebria no tuviera la suficiente fuerza para cortarse de gravedad para desangrarse en minutos y no haber llegado al hospital, puede también que realmente no quisiera hacerlo, sino que se tratase de un grito de ayuda del cual no estaba consciente y que incluso negaba. Cualquiera de las dos opciones también podía explicar el por qué no se había cortado la otra muñeca. Pudo ser por falta de fuerza y energía, o porque realmente no quería morir, sólo conseguir ayuda a un nivel ya desesperado cuando sus gritos de auxilio jamás habían sido escuchados en el pasado.

Kikyō apostaba más por la segunda opción. Y al hecho de no recordarlo, bueno, bien podría tener alguna laguna mental por el alcohol o que estuviera dentro de una profunda negación.

—No me cree, ¿verdad? No sé ni por qué se lo digo —espetó la joven de mala gana, cruzando los brazos, sintiendo que su voz podía quebrarse en cualquier momento producto de la frustración—. Estaba muy borracha, no recuerdo bien qué pasó ese día. Todo fue muy confuso.

Claramente no estaba dispuesta a hablar, en ese momento, de su problema para recordar su intento de suicidio. Todo lo que decía era vago, evasivo y seguía negando el hecho de recordarlo, pero aún estaba dentro del límite para sacarle algo de su historia sin que se sintiera demasiado atosigada y acosada. Después de todo, era crucial la versión del paciente, por muy loca, inverosímil o bizarra que fuera.

—Entiendo que estés cansada de contar la misma historia y que te resulte confuso el recordarlo —dijo Kikyō poniendo ambas manos sobre el escritorio, intentando dar una apariencia más abierta, aunque ese era uno de los puntos que siempre le habían fallado. No podía quitarse de encima el atisbo de frialdad que imprimía involuntariamente en su rostro—. Pero independientemente de eso, si lo recuerdas o no, quiero ayudarte, y sólo podré hacerlo si tú me lo permites y _hablas_.

—Usted no puede ayudarme —soltó Kagura tajante como nunca, cruzando brazos y piernas en firme barrera impenetrable. La terapeuta no pudo evitar fruncir ligeramente el ceño, no sin cierta sospecha ya circulando en su mente. Usualmente le decían eso en la primera sesión, pero algo le decía que el caso era Kagura era distinto.

—¿Por qué no podría ayudarte?

Kagura bajó ligeramente la cabeza y una risilla sarcástica se deslizó entre sus labios, ahora torcidos en una sonrisa maliciosa que le resultó terriblemente familiar y, sin darse cuenta siquiera, ella misma tiró el primer ladrillo que formaba su barrera de defensa.

—Porque tendría que conocer a mi hermano.

* * *

><p><strong>[12] Entrevista inicial:<strong> es una entrevista aplicada al paciente en su primera sesión con el terapeuta. Es semiestructurada o semidirigida, es decir, hay ciertas preguntas que deben hacerse al paciente con el fin de recabar información general de las principales áreas de su vida como su identificación, el motivo de consulta, historia del problema, análisis de vida en áreas de historia familiar, historia escolar, historia laboral, intereses, relaciones interpersonales, vida sexual y valores y creencias. _(En el caso de Kagura, Kikyō le aplicaría esta entrevista para recabar la información necesaria y más importante sobre ella y lo que la rodea)._

**[13] Rapport:** es una técnica crucial en el inicio de la sesión que debe crear el psicólogo con su paciente con el fin de bajar su ansiedad, hacerlo sentir cómodo y en un ambiente de confianza que propicie la cooperación para que así el paciente pueda hablar sin sentirse enjuiciado o inhibido. _(Esto es lo que Kikyō intentaba hacer con Kagura cuando le preguntó cómo encontraba su habitación y si durmió bien, con el fin de hacerla sentir segura y bajar la posible ansiedad sufrida ante el cambio y el interno psiquiátrico)._

**[14] Examen mental:** es un instrumento que evalúa la orientación del paciente, su atención, apariencia, sentimientos recurrentes, patrones de pensamiento y habilidades cognitivas. _(En esta parte es donde Kikyō comienza a evaluar las emociones recurrentes que Kagura presenta, su apariencia, su actitud ante ella y su orientación)._

**[15] Insight: **es un término utilizado para describir qué nivel de comprensión interna tiene el paciente con respecto al problema que presenta. _(En el caso de Kagura, y debido a su intento de suicidio el cual niega recordar, se podría considerar que llega a la terapia con un pobre nivel de Insight, pues no termina de estar consciente de su problema y lo niega)._

**[16] Motivo de consulta:** se refiere al problema y síntomas principales que presenta el paciente y por los cuales se encuentra en terapia. En este también se suele incluir la meta que quiere alcanzarse en solución al problema que lo ha llevado a consulta y es en el cual se orienta la terapia a seguir. _(El motivo de consulta de Kagura sería el intento de suicidio, su actitud desafiante ante la autoridad y las actitudes de riesgo como el alcoholismo, la aparente promiscuidad y la autolesión, así como su rol dentro de la dinámica disfuncional de su familia)._

* * *

><p><strong>Hijo de la gran puta. Lo que me costó editar este maldito capítulo. Estuve como cuatro días luchando contra la edición final, no sé por qué. Anoche lo terminé de hacer todo en un ratito. <strong>

**Debo confesar que no me gustó del todo cómo empieza el capítulo, pero luego sí comienza a gustarme, cuando se viene la acción (?) pero en fin, en general me ha gustado y espero que a ustedes también n.n**

**No tengo más que aclarar. Muchas gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer y me dejan review, ¡muchas gracias!**

**Pero aún así recuerden…**

**[A ****favor de la Campaña ****_"Con voz y voto"_**_**,**_** porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

**Me despido**

**Agatha Romaniev**


End file.
